0326 - 0420
by XiuMochiTa
Summary: Summary : Kau membutuhkan manusia untuk bisa kau cintai ! Bisa dilihat, bisa di ajak bicara dan bisa kau sentuh. Dimana orang yang kau cintai dan siapa itu, kau tidak tahu! Pria yang kau bicarakan itu tidak ada sama sekali. Xiumin - Luhan XiuHan - LuMin, Slight XiuKai, HunKai, SuLay, ChanBaek, KrisTao. Romance – Drama / YAOI T Chapter. Chapter 9 Update (END)
1. Chapter 1

Title : 0326 - 0420

Genre : Romance – Drama / YAOI

cast : Xiumin - Luhan XiuHan - LuMin

Slight XiuKai, HunKai, SuLay, ChanBaek, KrisTao.

Rate : T

Chap / Oneshoot : Chapter

Word : 1550

Summary :

Kau membutuhkan manusia untuk bisa kau cintai ! Bisa dilihat, bisa di ajak bicara dan bisa kau sentuh. Dimana orang yang kau cintai dan siapa itu, kau tidak tahu! Pria yang kau bicarakan itu tidak ada sama sekali !

* * *

><p>Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salasatu film india jaman dulu yang pernah aku tonton cuman aku lupa apa judulnya, aku cuman inget sedikit cerita singkat dari filmnya. Selamat membaca. Maaf kalo jelek dan kalian ga suka.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

.

Happy Reading

.  
>.<p>

_Aku memiliki segalanya, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dalam hidupku di masa yang akan datang, dan siapa yang akan memiliki hatiku._

Seorang yeoja baya terlihat duduk bersimpuh dengan lengan mengepal yang ditangkupkan di bawah dagu. Bibirnya bergumam membacakan sebuah do'a. Tak lama setelah itu datanglah seorang namja imut dengan mata tajam seperti kucing.

Di letakkannya sebuah surat di perpotongan kedua lengan yeoja baya yang tadi tengah berdo'a lalu berpura-pura berdo'a mengikuti yeoja baya di sebelahnya dengan ikut menangkupkan kedua lengannya di bawah dagu.

Si yeoja baya menghentikan do'anya saat merasakan sesuatu yang terjatuh di tangannya. Dia melihat sebuah surat dengan amplop berwarna biru muda dan seorang namja yang sedang menutup mata di sampingnya.

Si yeoja kemudian membuka surat tersebut dan mulai membacakan apa yang ditulis didalamnya. Sementara si namja terus mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu sambil mendengarkan wanita disampingnya membaca isi suat miliknya.

_**Tuhan..**_

_Pertama-tama aku ingin minta maaf karena sudah lama aku tidak menulis surat_

_Aku sangat merindukan keluargaku selama aku berada jauh dari keluargaku._

_Tapi aku tidak yakin apa Eomma, Appa, juga Junmyeon adikku merindukanku juga selama aku tinggal jauh dari mereka. _(emot : BT)

_Sepertinya berat badan Eomma ku bertambah. Lihat pipi chubby itu.!_

"Ahm.!" Si Yeoja berdehem saat membaca tulisan_ "Chubby"_

Si namja mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sementara sang ibu membacakan suratnya.

_Sepertinya Eomma sangat bahagia selama aku tidak ada disampingnya._

_Tapi aku menyayangi mereka._

_Tuhan tolong lindungi mereka untukku.!_

_Yang sangat mencintaimu __**Min Seok..**_

"Ahmm..!" si Yeoja kembali berdehem.

"Seperti ini.!" Ibu Minseok membenarkan posisi Minseok yang sedari tadi terus memandangnya. "Jika kau tidak berdo'a langsung pada Tuhan, bagaimana Tuhan bisa melindungimu, Appa, Eomma dan Junmyeon,.!"

"Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Apa Tuhan tidak memberitahu Eomma,.?"

"Sokkie ahh,.!"

Minseok tersenyum pada Ibunya. "Eomma, bahkan aku tidak tahu apa Tuhan itu benar-benar ada."

"Sokkie..!"

"Percayalah pada Tuhan maka kau akan tahu. Bahkan dia selalu ada disampingmu Sokkie ahh.!"

"Tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya, jadi bagaimana bisa aku percaya padanya."

"Kepercayaan itu tidak bisa dilihat Sokkie aah, tapi hatimu akan merasakannya. Tutup matamu dan berdo'alah maka kau akan percaya."

Sejenak Minseok hanya terdiam memandangi sang Ibu, lalu sedetik kemudian dia berbalik menghadap angin yang menghembus ke wajahnya lalu menutup mata dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya yang mengepal di bawah dagu seperti yang dilakukan oleh ibunya.

"Kajja masuk, ini sudah larut angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu.!" Ajak Ibu Minseok.

Minseok dan ny. Kim yang sedari tadi berdiri di balkon pun berjalan ke dalam rumah.

"Eomma, nan bogoshipo.!" Minseok bergelayut manja sambil memeluk Sang Ibu tercinta.

"Ya, Sokkie ah. Kau sudah besar dan kau juga seorang namja, kenapa kau manja sekali eoh,.? bahkan sebentar lagi kau lulus dari universitasmu. Kau seharusnya malu pada Junmyeon adikmu, dia tidak pernah seperti ini pada Eomma.!" Ibu Minseok tersenyum sambil mengusap surai hitam Minseok yang bertumpu pada pundak ny. Kim yang lebih pendek dari Minseok.

"Biarkan saja, Apa tidak boleh seorang namja bermanja pada Ibunya sendiri? Dan memang Junmyeon tidak seharusnya manja padamu Eomma, Junmyeon kan tinggal bersamamu setiap hari. Sedangkan aku,.?" Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya memandang wajah sang Ibu.

"Eomma kan tahu jarak dari rumah ke Universitas itu membutuhkan waktu yang tidak pendek, sehingga mengharuskanku tinggal di apartemen yang jaraknya dekat dengan Universitas. Dan eomma juga tahu sudah berapa lama aku tinggal berjauhan dengan eomma.!" Rengek Minseok.

"Itu kan salahmu Sokkie ah, banyak universitas bagus di dekat rumah, kenapa kau memilih untuk masuk universitas yang jauh dari rumah.?"

"Eomma.!" Rengek Minseok.

"Aigoo... Baiklah-baiklah eomma mengalah.!" Kemudian memeluk Minseok. Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersamaan sambil sesekali tetawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo 0326-0420 oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu hyung, Kurasa Yixing yang paling tampan di dunia.!" Pekik Junmyeon. "Aaahh aku menyukainya." Tambah Junmyeon sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang Minseok.

"Yixing,! apa dia supir baru keluarga kita,.?" Canda Minseok.

"Hyung,, ada apa dengamu,.? Kau kan tahu Yixing itu penari terhebat.!" Kesal junmyeon.

"Dan turunlah dari ranjangku, kau tahu aku tidak suka ada orang yang menaiki ranjangku?"

"Ish kau ini hyung, baiklah-baiklah!" Kesal Junmyeon lalu berpindah duduk di sofa.

"Ya, jangan ber-aegyo Jun, kau tidak pantas melakukan aegyo.!"

'Jun hyung, Minseok hyung itu tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya menyukai seseorang karena Minseok hyung tidak tahu seperti apa itu cinta." Chanyeol yang baru saja datang langsung ikut dalam pembicaraan Kim bersaudara dan duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Minseok dan Junmyeon.

"Kau benar Yeoll ah, dia bahkan jarang berbicara pada siapapun." Tambah Junmyeon.

"Kau benar Jun hyung, itu karena Minseok hyung terlalu banyak berbicara dengan _'IHI'_." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengangkat sebuah boneka Singa kecil.

"Hey berikan _IHI_ padaku..!" susah payah Minseok merebut _IHI-nya_ dari Chanyeol si tower berjalan. Kalian bisa bayangkan betapa sulitnya Minseok meraih _IHI-nya_ yang diacungkan Chanyeol di udara mengingat perbedaan tinggi mereka yang signifikan.

Karena melihat Minseok hampir menangis, akhirnya Chanyeol menyerahkan _IHI_ pada Minseok.

"_IHI-yaa_ gwaenchana eoh,.?" tanya Minseok pada boneka Singa-nya sambil mengelus _IHI_ pelan lalu mengecupnya.

"Aigooo.. pantas saja kau tidak punya pacar hyung.!" Ejek Chanyeol. "Kau itu seperti gadis, merengek pada sebuah boneka."

"Untuk bisa jatuh cinta, terlebih dahulu kau harus dekat dengan seseorang, mengajak orang itu berbicara, menjadikannya teman dan—"

"Dan cinta akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya.!" Ucap Minseok.

Chanyeol dan Junmyeon terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Minseok. Minseok hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan ke ranjangnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak yang dia simpan di bawah ranjang miliknya.

Minseok membuka kotak tersebut di depan adiknya Junmyeon juga Chanyeol sahabatnya. Junmyeon dan Chanyeol kembali terkejut saat melihat isi kotak tersebut.

Isinya adalah beberapa surat dengan amplop berwarna biru muda, Warna kesukaan Minseok. Kemudian Minseok mengambil salasatu surat tersebut, membukanya dan membacakannya dihadapan Junmyeon dan Chanyeol.

"_**Kau Milikku,.!"**_ Ucap Minseok. Namun saat Minseok ingin melanjutkan membaca, Chanyeol mengambil surat tersebut dan membaca isinya.

_**[0420]**_

_Kau Milikku_

_Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana semuanya bisa berubah, sepertinya kedatangan seseorang dalam hidupku telah merubahku._

_Ketika aku tertidur ataupun ketika aku terjaga, aku selalu merasa ada seseorang bersamaku sepanjang waktu._

_Sebelumnya aku lebih sering merasa kesepian karena aku tinggal sendirian di kota ini. Kota Busan yang jauh dari tanah kelahiranku di China._

_Tapi sejak aku mengenalmu, aku bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang menemaniku disampingku._

_Apa kau merasakannya juga,.? Merasa kalau aku milikmu,.?_

"Aaakkk..!" Chanyeol dan Junmyeon menjerit seperti seorang gadis. Mereka tidak percaya kalau hyung pendiamnya ini diam-diam sedang berhubungan dengan seseorang.

"Siapa dia hyung, kapan kalian bertemu,.?" Tanya Junmyeon dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"FM..!" jawab Minseok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

"Yo Yo Yo.! Well comeback with me DJ Shindong.! DJ paling manis, sexy dan tampan seantero Korea Selatan.! Dan kalian sedang mendengarkan acara Favorite kalian siang ini. Apalagi kalau bukan "Love—Listen!""

"Jika kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada seseoang, kau bisa menyampaikannya melalui acara ini dengan segenap hatimu dan penuh cinta. Dan aku akan menyampaikan pesanmu untuk orang yang kau tuju."

"Jadi ayo kita mulai dengan penelepon pertama kita. Yoboseyo..!"

"Yoboseyo Shindong Hyung.! "

"Hai hai dengan siapa aku berbicara,.?"

"Bolehkan aku memintamu memutarkan sebuah lagu,.?"

"Tentu saja, bahkan jika kau mau aku akan menyanyikannya langsung untukmu.!"

"Haha.! Aku ingin mendengar lagu [Officially Missing You]. "

"Baiklah, jadi untuk siapa kau persembahkan lagu ini, pacarmu,.?"

"Aku tidak punya pacar Hyung,.!" Minseok tersenyum disela perkataannya. "Ada seseorang yang menyukai lagu ini."

_**Dia telah membuatku memikirkannya dalam beberapa hari ini. Dan setiap memikirkannya aku selalu tersenyum seperti orang gila. Aku merasa sepertinya hatiku bisa mendengar suara orang itu. Aku menunggu sebuah cinta datang padaku.**_

Mungkin orang itu mendengarkan acara ini sekarang.!

**.**

**.**

**Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang merasukimu Hyung,.? Sejak kapan kau sepuitis itu,.?"

"Jangan seperti itu Yeoll ahh, bukan aku yang menulis kata-kata itu. Aku hanya membaca tulisan itu dari surat yang terselip dalam sebuah buku yang kutemukan di universitas. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang menulis surat itu. Surat dengan amplop berwarna biru muda. Kalian tahu kan biru muda adalah warna kesukaanku,.?"

Junmyeon dan Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Minseok tentang warna kesukaan Minseok.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa tulisan di dalam surat itu ditujukan untukku. Dan ketika mendengar suaranya, aku yakin—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

"Yoboseyo, Shindong Hyung.!" Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada namja dari Korean Univercity.

"Korean Univercity,.? Kurasa tidak ada penelepon yang berasal dari Korean Univercity."

"Itu Hyung, namja yang kemarin meminta memutarkan lagu [Officially Missing You]. Itu lagu Favoriteku hyung."

Minseok terdiam saat suara dari earphone yang menggantung di telinganya mengatakan judul sebuah lagu. Lagu yang sempat Minseok minta diputar untuk seseorang yang menuliskan sebuah surat di buku. Kemudian Minseok memperbesar volume ponselnya.

"Jadi dia dari Korean Univercity.? Baiklah, kuharap sekarang dia sedang mendengarkan siaran ini."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi aku merasa kalau kau telah menemukan surat yang kusimpan dalam sebuah buku milikku yang tertinggal di Universitasku dua tahun yang lalu."

_**Aku menunggu, menunggu sebuah cinta datang padaku.!**_

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau mendengarkan ini. Tapi Hyung, aku sangat berharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Aku rasa aku bisa membantu kalian untuk bertemu. Datanglah ke Studio jam 06.00 pm tanggal 15 Mei ini."

"Aha,! Ayo kita berharap kalau namja dari Korean Univercity itu mendengarkan siaran siang ini. Ini daebak, Benar-benar Daebak,.! Baiklah teman-teman sampai Jumpa tanggal 15 Mei nanti jam 06.00 pm."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC or END

Maaf kalo jelek.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : 0326 - 0420

Genre : Romance – Drama / YAOI

cast : Xiumin - Luhan XiuHan - LuMin

Slight XiuKai, HunKai, SuLay, ChanBaek, KrisTao, ChanSoo.

Rate : T

Chap / Oneshoot : Chapter 2

Word : 2829

Summary :

Kau membutuhkan manusia untuk bisa kau cintai ! Bisa dilihat, bisa di ajak bicara dan bisa kau sentuh. Dimana orang yang kau cintai dan siapa itu, kau tidak tahu! Pria yang kau bicarakan itu tidak ada sama sekali !

* * *

><p><strong>deerbaozi, Kim XiuXiu Hunnie, Blacknancho :<strong> Iya ini aku lanjut, selamat membaca dan terimakasih reviewnya. ;-)

**frostlightx :** ketemu gak yah? Dibaca aja deh lanjutannya. Terimakasih reviewnya. :-D

**Ganieaaa :** Iya Beibz ini TBC dan sekarang udah dilanjut. Selamat membaca dan terimakasih juga buat reviewnya.

**little Dark Wolf 99 :** Hunkainya kmungkinan baru muncul di chapter akhir atau bisa juga di pertengahan. Sabar aja yah :-D terimakasih revienya.

** okky. sukmaningrum :** iya mbak ini TBC lagian EBOLA mah syerem -_- matuw suhun.. / bener ga nulisnya? :-D

* * *

><p>"Yoboseyo, Shindong Hyung.!" Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada namja dari Korean Univercity.<p>

"Korean Univercity,.? Kurasa tidak ada penelepon yang berasal dari Korean Univercity."

"Itu Hyung, namja yang kemarin meminta memutarkan lagu [Officially Missing You]. Itu lagu Favoriteku hyung."

Minseok terdiam saat suara dari earphone yang menggantung di telinganya mengatakan judul sebuah lagu. Lagu yang sempat Minseok minta diputar untuk seseorang yang menuliskan sebuah surat di buku. Kemudian Minseok memperbesar volume ponselnya.

"Jadi dia dari Korean Univercity.? Baiklah, kuharap sekarang dia sedang mendengarkan siaran ini."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi aku merasa kalau kau telah menemukan surat yang kusimpan dalam sebuah buku milikku yang tertinggal di Universitasku dua tahun yang lalu."

_**Aku menunggu, menunggu sebuah cinta datang padaku.!**_

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau mendengarkan ini. Tapi Hyung, aku sangat berharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Aku rasa aku bisa membantu kalian untuk bertemu. Datanglah ke Studio jam 06.00 pm tanggal 15 Mei ini."

"Aha,! Ayo kita berharap kalau namja dari Korean Univercity itu mendengarkan siaran siang ini. Ini daebak, Benar-benar Daebak,.! Baiklah teman-teman sampai Jumpa tanggal 15 Mei nanti jam 06.00 pm."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**oOo 0326-0420 oOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**15 Mei pukul 06.00 pm.**_

Seorang namja kurus tengah berjalan di lorong sebuah gedung, wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia ketika setiap kakinya melangkah. Seseorang di hadapnnya menyapa si namja dan mengajak si namja untuk mengikuti langkah orang yang berjalan di depannya.

Belok ke kanan, lurus beberapa meter kemudian belok lagi ke kanan. Menaiki sebuah lift sampai akhirnya lift berhenti di lantai 5 gedung tersebut. Namja itu kembali mengikuti langkah seseorang di depannya. Kembali menyusuri lorong hingga akhirya dia sampai di depan pintu sebuah studio.

"Tunggu sebentar, Shindong Oppa akan segera menemuimu."

"Kamsahamnida Noona!" Si namja membungkuk kemudian yeoja tersebut meninggalkannya sendirian.

Tak lama menunggu akhirnya pintu studio terbuka. Dilihatnya namja dengan tubuh sedikit gemuk tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hai Hyung Luhan Imnida, Xi Luhan!" Luhan menjabat tangan Shindong dan membungkuk.

"Hai Luhan, apa sudah lama menunggu?"

"Ani Hyung, aku baru saja tiba disini 5 menit yang lalu."

"Owh.. baguslah! Aku pikir kau sudah lama menunggu."

"E— Eh Hyung, apa dia sudah datang?"

"Dia sudah menunggumu sejak kemarin!"

"Mwo!" Luhan sedikit terkejut. Dia melihat Shindong berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan mengambil sesuatu lalu kembali menemui Luhan.

"Sebenarnya dia tidak datang secara langsung, tapi dia menitipkan sebuah surat untukmu."

"Surat?"

"Ya, Surat!" Kemudian Shindong menyerahkan surat tersebut pada Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yoboseo..!"

"Yoboseo hyung..!"

"Hai,, kau namja dari Korean University itu kan,.? Aku sampai lupa tidak menanyakan namamu waktu itu."

"Ne Hyung, ini aku. Ngg hyung bagaimana, apa dia datang?"

"Tentu saja dia datang, apa kau ingin tahu seperti apa dia. Dia tinggi dan tampan, namanya—"

"Hyung, aku tidak ingin tahu seperti apa dia dan siapa namanya."

"Kau yakin, kau seharusnya bertemu dengannya."

"Aku yakin hyung. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti aku pasti bisa bertemu dengannya."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**oOo 0326-0420 oOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[0326]**_

_Ketika aku mendengar suaramu di radio, jujur saja aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi kemudian aku berfikir lagi kalau itu tidak benar. Aku harus fokus belajar dan menyelesaikan sekolahku yang hampir berakhir setahun lagi, seperti janjiku pada kedua orangtuaku untuk tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun sampai aku lulus sekolah._

_Sebenarnya orangtuaku tidak melarangku berkencan, hanya saja itu keinginanku agar aku bisa fokus dengan kuliahku. Aku takut jika aku bertemu denganmu sekarang sekolahku akan terganggu. Oh iya, sepertinya universitas tempatku belajar sekarang adalah universitas yang sama dimana kau pernah belajar._

_Rumahku di Seoul hanya saja jarak dari rumah ke kampus cukup jauh hingga aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di sebuah apartemen dekat Universitas. Kau bisa saja datang dan mencariku kapan saja, tapi aku berharap kau tidak melakukannya._

_Aku tidak ingin memberitahumu hal lain tentangku. Aku tidak ingin memberitahumu siapa namaku. Aku juga tidak akan memintamu memberitahuku seperti apa dirimu, dimana kau tinggal dan siapa namamu._

_Untuk sementara ini aku ingin berteman baik denganmu, sampai aku benar-benar yakin untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan lebih denganmu dan akhirnya mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku. Aku akan menceritakan semua hal tentangku padamu jika waktunya sudah tepat._

_Dan sampai saat itu tiba mari kita saling menulis surat. Aku tau mungkin sudah tidak jaman menulis surat, hanya saja aku merasa lebih nyaman melakukannya. Aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau tidak mau, seandainya kau bersedia untuk menulis surat padaku, kirim suratmu ke __**Mail Box nomor 0326**__._

Luhan menutup lembar surat di genggamannya dan segera membawa mobinya menuju sebuah tempat. Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Luhan keluar dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung sederhana yang terletak di kota Busan. Kota besar kedua di Korea Selatan setelah Seoul.

"Anyeong Ajushi!" Sapa Luhan. "Aku ingin membuat sebuah Mail Box."

"Oh, tentu saja! Silakan isi formulirnya dulu." Kemudian Ajushi itu memberikan beberapa lembar kertas formulir untuk diisi oleh Luhan.

Dan Luhan-pun pergi, duduk di sebuah kursi lalu mulai mengisi formulir yang diberikan si Ajushi tadi.

"Sajangnim, kenapa masih ada orang yang menggunakan Mail Box di jaman sekarang ini, bukakah alat komunikasi sekarang sudah sangat canggih? Ada Facebook, Twitter, Line, Kakaotalk, Email bahkan bisa melakukan video call kapan saja." Tanya salaseorang pegawai yang berdiri disamping Ajushi yang tadi ditanya Luhan.

"Mail Box biasanya digunakan oleh orang-orang yang tidak ingin jati dirinya diketahui oleh orang yang dikiriminya surat. Seperti nama, alamat dan sebagainya. Setiap Mail Box yang dibuat, kita akan memberi mereka sebuah nomor dan kunci. Dan nomor tersebut akan menjadi alamat si pengirim atau si penerima." Jawab sang Ajushi.

Luhan tersenyum bahagia karena telah mendapatkan kunci beserta nomor Mail Box nya, _**0420**_. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut setelah menyimpan sebuah surat yang di kirim ke Mail Box nomor _**0326**_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**oOo 0326-0420 oOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[0420]**_

_Empat tahun yang lalu, ketika aku menuliskan sebuah surat yang kusimpan diantara lembaran buku di Universitas, aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan ada orang yang menemukan surat itu. Setidaknya tidak semua orang punya pikiran sama sepertiku. Itu yang kufikirkan._

_Kurasa kita ini seumuran, hanya saja aku lebih cepat lulus dari seharusnya._

_Aku sangat yakin jika Tuhan sudah menggariskan sesuatu untuk masa depan kita. Dia tahu kapan, dimana dan bagaimana kita akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan menjadi bagian dalam hidup kita._

_Jika suratku ini membuatmu tersenyum, itu artinya kita sudah beteman. Kau tidak ingin tahu apa-apa tentangku, tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu. Aku ini seorang pemimpi, dan mungkin kita pernah bertemu di dalam mimpi, aku yakin pernah bertemu denganmu di dalam mimpi._

Minseok tersenyum saat membaca surat dari Luhan. Kemudian memeluk lembar kertas tersebut sambil tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa Hyung tidak memberitahukan dia siapa namamu?"

"Aku hanya ingin konsisten dengan apa yang kukatakan pada Appa kalau aku tidak akan berkencan sampai aku mendapatkan sertifikat lulus dengan nilai terbaik di kampus. Setidaknya aku akan tetap fokus pada sekolahku jika dia tidak tau namaku dan tidak tahu seperti apa aku. mungkin saja dia akan menemuiku di kampus jika dia tahu siapa namaku."

"Jika waktunya sudah tepat, aku akan menceritakan semua hal tentangku padanya dan membawanya menemui Appa dan Eomma!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**oOo 0326-0420 oOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**2 Years letter**_

"Yaakk Jun hentikan jangan sentuh desainku!" Teriak Minseok dengan mata dan tangan masih terfokus pada selembar kertas dihadapannya.

"Ck, Aku hanya ingin melihat desain barumu hyung. Begitu saja tidak boleh, kau pelit sekali pada adikmu!"

"sekali tidak tetap tidak, aku tidak mau ada goresan lain di gambar desainku kecuali goresan pensilku. Atau aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu bertemu dengan Yixing lagi." Ancam Minseok.

"Hyung, Kau jahat sekali." Rengek Junmyeon.

"Aku tidak bercanda, jika kau masih menggangguku aku akan memecat Yixing dan tidak akan menjadikannya lagi model untuk pakaianku."

"Baiklah-baiklah!" Junmyeon mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah pada hyung imutnya ini.

"Yaak. Berhenti disitu atau aku tidak akan mengijinkamu lagi datang ke kantorku untuk bertemu Baekhyun.!" Sekali lagi Minseok menjerit memberi interupsi. Sepertinya Minseok sedang PMS jika saja Minseok itu wanita.

Seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan Minseok tanpa mengetuk pintu langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar ancaman dari Minseok. Begitupun juga tangannya yang hendak menyentuh desain Minseok seperti yang dilakukan Junmyeon bebrapa saat yang lalu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku datang hyung? Aku takut, jangan-jangan kau itu—"

"Baumu tidak enak Park Dobby, Dan siapa lagi yang suka masuk mengendap ke ruanganku tanpa mengetuk pintu kalau bukan kau!" Minseok menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kau mengerikan!" Pekik Chanyeol.

"Benar Yeol, Semenjak sering menulis surat dengan orang misterius itu Minseok hyung jadi mengerikan dan Cerewet seperti seorang gadis yang sedang datang bulan." Tambah Junmyeon.

"Haaahhhh,, sepertinya aku harus memutus kontrak kerjaku dengan Yixing." Decak Minseok.

"Yaaakkk hyung, Jangan lakukan itu. Bbuing!"

"Hoeeekkkkk!" Minseok dan Chanyeol mual-mual melihat aegyo Junmyeon.

"Jangan lakukan Aegyo Jun, atau aku akan benar-benar memecat Yixing!" Tatapan Minseok terlihat mengerikan.

"Baiklah aku mau duduk saja!" Serempak Chanyeol dan Junmyeon duduk di sofa kantor Minseok.

"Hyung apa Baekhyun sakit?" aku tidak melihatnya.

"Dia tidak sakit, aku menyuruhnya menjemput seseorang di Airport. Apa sih yang kau suka dari namja cerewet seperti Baekhyun?"

"Yaa jangan membicarakan dirimu sendiri hyung, kau juga cerewet. Aku akan menanyakan hal yang sama padamu hyung, apa yang disukai orang Minsterius itu dari namja cerewet sepertimu?"

"Plung—Pltakk!" pensil yang digunakan Minseok untuk menggambar berhasil mengenai kening Junmyeon.

"Hyung, kenapa yang kau lempar aku?" Junmyeon mengusap-usap keningnya yang sakit akibat lemparan Minseok.

"Maaf Jun, Plungg Pltaakkk! Aawwww..!" Teriak Chanyeol.

"Hyung..!"

"Tok tok tok..!" Serempak ketiganya menoleh.

"Masuk!" Perintah Minseok. Lalu masuklah dua orang namja berdarah China ke dalam ruangan Minseok. Junmyeon terlihat malu-malu saat melihat salasatu dari namja yang baru saja masuk tersebut.

"Kris, Lay, kalian sudah datang? duduklah!"

"Siang Hyung!" Sapa kris dan Yixing bersamaan. "Hai Myeon, hai Chanyeol.!" Sapa Yixing pada Junmyeon dengan senyum berdimpelnya. Seketika Junmyeon sesak nafas melihat senyuman manis yang dilemparkan Yixing untuknya.

"Manajer bilang kau menyuruh kami datang kemari?" Tanya Kris.

"Ah, benar tapi dimana Sehun, Aku tidak melihatnya?"

"Sehun sedang melakukan interview dengan stasiun televisi. Apa Manajer Ma tidak memberitahumu?"

"Oh, begitu! Mungkin aku lupa. Aku hanya ingin kalian melakukan fitting untuk pemotretan besok lusa." Jawab Minseok.

"Jadi Taehyun benar-benar sudah berhenti dari sini hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Benar, dia memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Mino pindah ke Jepang. Aku tahu Taehyun sangat mencintai Mino, jadi aku tidak bisa melarangnya ikut dengan kekasihnya pindah ke Jepang, akhirnya aku mencari fotografer baru untuk sementara."

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?"- Junmyeon.

"Sudah, dia sedang dijemput Baekhyun di airport."

"Jadi Baek menjemput fotografer barumu?"- Chanyeol.

"Tok tok tok..!"

"Siapa?" Ucap Minseok.

"Ini Zitao Ge!" Jawab seseorang di luar sana.

"Uh Tao Zi, masuklah!"

Lalu seorang namja jangkung dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang lebih terlihat mirip panda berwujud manusia masuk ke ruangan Minseok. Dia terlihat malu-malu saat berhadapan dengan Minseok juga empat orang lain yang duduk di sofa.

Namja tersebut membungkuk melihat adik serta sahabat Minseok juga dua model Minseok. "Gege, aku membawakan desain baru yang kau minta kemarin." Ucap namja bernama Tao itu.

"Uhm benarkah, mana?"

"Ini!" Tao berjalan menghampiri Minseok yang duduk di sofa bersama empat orang lainnya dan menyerahkan sebuah map merah pada Minseok.

"Duduklah!" Tao pun duduk disamping Kris atas perintah Minseok.

"Bagaimana Ge?"

"Sebentar," Minseok terlihat serius saat memperhatikan desain-desain pakaian buatan Tao.

"Aku suka yang ini dan ini." Minseok mengangkat dua lembar kertas ke arah Tao. "Ini cocok dengan tema kita untuk musim dingin bulan ini. Tapi aku tidak terlalu suka yang ini." Minseok mengangkat selembar kertas lainnya.

"Coba hilangkan bagian ini dan ini." Minseok menunjuk-nunjuk desain milik Tao yang tidak disukainya. "Aku rasa akan lebih cocok jika itu dihilangkan." Minseok bersandar pada sofa dan menatap Tao yang sedang manggut-manggut.

"Baik Ge! Akan aku lakukan saranmu." Ucap Tao.

"Ahm!" Kris yang duduk disamping Tao berdehm ria. "Apa kau desainer baru disini, Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu?"

Tao menoleh pada Kris lalu tersenyum. "Ah anda benar, aku baru seminggu bekerja disini." Tao membungkuk dan berbicara sesopan Mungkin pada Kris.

"Tidak usah bersikap canggung seperti itu, santai saja." Kris menepuk pundak Tao pelan. "Wah, desainmu tak kalah bagus dengan Minseok hyung, ennggg siapa namamu tadi?"

"Tao Ge— namaku Huang ZiTao!"

"Uhm Tao Ya, desainmu sangat bagus. Hyung apa aku akan memakai baju hasil desain miliknya saat pemotretan nanti?" Tanya Kris pada Minseok.

"Tentu saja Kris, Kalian akan memakai baju hasil desain Tao juga untuk majalah bulan ini. Kenapa apa kau menyukai— nya?"

"Tentu saja dia sangat manis, bukan begitu Lay Ah?" Kris melirik Lay / Yixing yang duduk disamping kirinya. Sedangkan Yixing berusaha menahan tawanya saat mendengar apa yang dilontarkan oleh partner kerjanya Kris.

Mendengar pujian Kris, Tao langsung ber-blushing ria.

"Hey hyung, yang dimaksud Minseok hyung itu adalah desain milik Tao bukan orangnya!" Ejek Junmyeon.

"Ada apa dengan orang ini!" Kemudian Yixing terbahak diikuti Junmyeon, Chanyeol dan juga Minseok.

"Ah begitu, aku pikir yang Minseok hyung maksud adalah orangnya!" Kris nyengir menunjukkan gigi sexy-nya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Dasar kau ini!" Minseok menepuk pundak Kris pelan.

"Aku pamit Ge!" Ucap Tao. Kemudian Tao pun pergi untuk merubah desain yang kurang disukai Minseok.

"PIP." Minseok menekan tombol telepon yang terletak di meja sebelah sofa.

"Ne hyung!" terdengar suara seseorang dari telepon itu.

"Apa baju desain untuk pemotretan besok lusa sudah selesai dijahit?"

"Sudah hyung, penjahit baru saja mengantarkannya kemari. Dan dia baru pulang 5-6 menit yang lalu. Bagaimana, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Kalau begitu kemarilah lalu bawa Kris dan Lay untuk melakukan fitting. Dan tolong kirimkan 2 desain milik Tao yang sudah aku Acc pada penjahit agar bisa cepat dikerjakan."

"Baik hyung, segera!"

"PIP"

"Tok tok tok..!"

_'Cepat sekali dia datang.'_ Pikir Minseok.

"Masuklah Kyung!"

"Aku bukan Kyungsoo hyung!" Minseok dan yang lainnya menoleh ke pintu.

"Ah Baek, aku pikir kau Kyungsoo." Sesal Minseok.

"Kau salah, apa kau tidak mengenali suara merduku?"

"Ck, kau ini. Mianhae—" Ulang Minseok.

"Hai Baek!" Sapa Chanyeol.

"Hai Yeol, apa kabar?" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya di udara membalas lambaian tangan Chanyeol.

"Hai Yeol kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Ejek Kris.

"Bukan urusanmu hyung!" Balas Chanyeol.

"Tok tok tok!" Minseok sedikit pusing karena pintu yang tak hentinya diketuk.

"Itu pasti Kyung—eh..!" Minseok cengo.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Minseok terpaku melihat sosok namja cantik dihadapannya.

"Apa-kau-kesini-untuk-mengikuti-audisi-pemilihan-model?" Ucap Minseok terbata.

"Ngg—apa aku terlihat seperti seorang model?" Namja dihadapan Minseok mengangkat alis matanya naik turun.

"Humm kau cocok untuk dijadikan model pakaian wanita milikku!"

"Gubrak!" namja kurus dihadapan Minseok Sweatdrop. Sedangkan yang lain tertawa mendengar perkataan Minseok lalu kembali sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Apalagi kalau bukan mengobrol dan bergosip ria layaknya seorang gadis belia.

"Aku datang bukan untuk audisi tapi untuk memotret. Namaku Luhan!" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya pada Minseok.

"Luhan?" Minseok terlihat berfikir. Uhm aku ingat, Jadi kau fotografer yang kemarin menghubungiku? Mianhae, tadi aku hanya bercanda. Habis kau cantik sih—" Ingatkan Minseok untuk tidak mengulangi kata 'cantik' pada Luhan.

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti kalau wajahku ini terlalu cantik. Tapi orang-orang tidak tahu betapa manlynya aku dibalik wajah cantikku ini." Jawab Luhan Panjang x Lebar dengan percaya diri. "apa kau tidak tahu kalau kau lebih cantik dariku—" Balas Luhan.

"Yaakkk!" Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Aku tidak cantik, aku manly!" Minseok menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah lupa dengan siapa dia sedang berbicara. Dan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Minseok yang kekanakkan.

_'Dia lucu sekali.'_ Batin Luhan.

"Lihatlah, bahkan kau terlihat seperti anak TK." Ejek Luhan lagi.

Minseok menghentikan kegiatan aegyonya saat sadar dengan siapa dia sedang berbicara. "Aku Minseok, Kim Minseok. Senang bertemu denganmu Luhan!" Minseok balas menjabat tangan Luhan dengan wajah merah saking malunya.

"Hyung maafkan aku, tadi aku ke toilet dulu!" Seorang namja bermata bulat baru saja memasuki ruangan Minseok yang ramai dengan perkumpulan namja-namja tampan dengan terburu-buru hingga menabrak Luhan yang sedang berbicara dengan Minseok.

"Mianhae aku tidak sengaja!" Kyungsoo membungkuk minta maaf pada Luhan yang baru saja ditabraknya.

"Gwaenchana, tidak usah khawatir." Jawab Luhan.

"Kris Hyung Lay Hyung, Kajja kita fitting dulu!" Ajak Kyungsoo. Kris dan Yixing pun beranjak dan mengikuti Kyungsoo untuk melakukan fitting baju.

"Kami pergi hyung!" Ucap Yixing dan Kris.

"Ne, Ingat bajunya sudah dibuat sesuai ukuran biasanya, aku tidak ingin bajuku sobek karena berat badan kalian bertambah!"

"Tenang saja hyung!" Jawab Yixing dari kejauhan.

"Jadi kapan aku bisa mulai bekerja?" tanya anmja kurus yang sedikit terlupakan oleh Minseok.

"Besok lusa, Besok lusa kita akan melakukan pemotretan bersama ketiga modelku untuk majalah bulan ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : 0326 - 0420

Genre : Romance – Drama / YAOI

cast : Xiumin - Luhan XiuHan - LuMin

Slight XiuKai, HunKai, SuLay, ChanBaek, KrisTao, ChanSoo.

Rate : T

Chap / Oneshoot : Chapter 3

Word : 2535

Summary :

Kau membutuhkan manusia untuk bisa kau cintai ! Bisa dilihat, bisa di ajak bicara dan bisa kau sentuh. Dimana orang yang kau cintai dan siapa itu, kau tidak tahu! Pria yang kau bicarakan itu tidak ada sama sekali !

* * *

><p><strong>Nonabaozi : <strong>sekali-sekali aku kasih xiukai moment biar ga bosen. :-D aku suka juga kalo minseok dipasangin sama beberapa member lain kayak. Kai, Chanyeol, Lay, Sehun. Kris sama Baek. Tapi cuman sebatas slight soalnya aku terlalu cinta sama xiuhan _

**Ganieaa : **nih aku kasih lanjutannya. Selamat membaca.

**DiamondEXOLove : **kamu baca di fb juga kah? Berarti kamu juga member di grup? Nama kamu siapa sih? /Kepo. Semoga di chap ini momentnya manis yah ssuai keinginan kamu. kalo masih kurang manis bacanya sambil makan gula :-D haghag.

**Peachpetals : **heu uhm emang ribet pake banget apalagi di filmnya itu seingatku surat mereka itu lama nyampenya. Tapi kalo disini nyampenya sesuka aku yak :-D haha. Aku juga ga tau kapan mereka bakal jadian. Jun jadi uke? Boleh-boleh asal jangan papi Lu aja yang jadi uke. Mungkin aku bakal gulung tikar jadi author kalo papi lu jadi uke -_-

**9TaeKai : **Mas Jong kemungkinan baru muncul di chap selanjutnya. Mungkin juga gak :-D. Yang sabar yagh.. hunkai bakal ada tapi momentnya mereka masih aku pikirin bakal keluar di chap berapa. Kai atau hun yang jadi uke gimana nanti deh. Masih Rahasia :-p

**Sayangsemuamembersuju : **mungkin ada, mungkin juga nggak. Ah aku juga ga tau. Ini semacam surat kaleng gitu. Jangan galau-galau, nih aku kasih lanjutannya.

**Thedolpinduck : **kita tunggu nanti, semoga mereka bisa saling tau. :-D

**Gomawo reviewnya All _**

* * *

><p>"Aku Minseok, Kim Minseok. Senang bertemu denganmu Luhan!" Minseok balas menjabat tangan Luhan dengan wajah merah saking malunya.<p>

"Hyung maafkan aku, tadi aku ke toilet dulu!" Seorang namja bermata bulat baru saja memasuki ruangan Minseok yang ramai dengan perkumpulan namja-namja tampan dengan terburu-buru hingga menabrak Luhan yang sedang berbicara dengan Minseok.

"Mianhae aku tidak sengaja!" Kyungsoo membungkuk minta maaf pada Luhan yang baru saja ditabraknya.

"Gwaenchana, tidak usah khawatir." Jawab Luhan.

"Kris Hyung Lay Hyung, Kajja kita fitting dulu!" Ajak Kyungsoo. Kris dan Yixing pun beranjak dan mengikuti Kyungsoo untuk melakukan fitting baju.

"Kami pergi hyung!" Ucap Yixing dan Kris.

"Ne, Ingat bajunya sudah dibuat sesuai ukuran biasanya, aku tidak ingin bajuku sobek karena berat badan kalian bertambah!"

"Tenang saja hyung!" Jawab Yixing dari kejauhan.

"Jadi kapan aku bisa mulai bekerja?" tanya anmja kurus yang sedikit terlupakan oleh Minseok.

"Besok lusa, Besok lusa kita akan melakukan pemotretan bersama ketiga modelku untuk majalah bulan ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**oOo 0326-0420 oOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah Luhan, ini rumahku." Minseok menunjukkan rumahnya pada Luhan. "Oh ya, panggil aku Minseok saja. Kau dan aku sama-sama lahir di tahun 90 kan?"

"Baik Minseok!"

"Oh ya, dimana kau akan tinggal?"

"Aku? aku sudah menyewa apartemen untuk satu bulan kedepan."

"Hyung, makan malamnya sudah siap!" Teriak Junmyeon.

"Ne, aku segera kesana!" Jawab Minseok dengan teriakan 2 oktafnya.

"Luhan, sebaiknya kau makan malam disini dulu sebelum pulang. Sekalian aku akan mengenalkanmu pada anggota keluargaku." Minseok pun mengajak Luhan pergi menemui keluarganya yang sudah menunggu di meja makan.

"Anyeonghaseyo!" Sapa Luhan saat sampai di meja makan. Luhan bisa melihat seorang pria tua yang terlihat mirip dengan Junmyeon serta seorang wanita yang mirip dengan Minseok tengah duduk di meja makan juga seorang namja berwajah kotak yang duduk disamping Junmyeon adik Minseok.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Junmyeon, Minseok sudah mengenalkan Junmyeon pada Luhan saat di kantor tadi.

"Appa, Eomma— kenalkan dia temanku. Dan Luhan kenalkan, ini Appa-Ku dan ini Eomma-Ku lalu dia itu sepupuku namanya Jongdae, Kim Jongdae."

"Hai hyung, Jongdae Imnida!" Kemudian sedikit membungkuk pada Luhan.

"Junmyeon bilang kau menggantikan Taehyun untuk sebulan kedepan. Benarkah?" Tanya Tuan Kim.

"Ah benar Paman, Luhan Imnida!" Jawab Luhan sambil membungkuk.

"Kenapa hanya Sebulan Luhan aah?" Tanya ny. Kim.

"Itu karena aku juga sibuk dengan pemotretan lain, Jadi aku hanya bisa sebulan membantu Minseok untuk memotret baju-baju miliknya." Jawab Luhan.

"Sangat disayangkan." Sesal ny. Kim.

Acara makan malam-pun dimulai. Namun ketika Minseok akan menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya, dia terkejut dengan kedatangan Chanyeol yang memberikan kode rahasia padanya.

Chanyeol melakukan V sign di mata kiri dan kanan lalu mengedipkan matanya. Seketika Minseok berlari menghampiri Chanyeol. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa menonton tingkah aneh Minseok rekan kerja barunya itu.

"Sokkie ah— kau mau kemana eoh?" teriak ny. Kim saat melihat kepergian Minseok.

"Dasar anak itu, dia bahkan belum menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya." Tambah .

"Dia selalu seperti itu jika melihat Chanyeol melakukan V sign." Tambah Jongdae. Sedangkan Junmyeon yang tahu tentang kode rahasia itu hanya bisa tersenyum saat mendengar komentar orangtuanya serta Jongdae sepupunya.

Minseok pun kini duduk di taman belakang rumahnya bersama Chanyeol.

"Jadi, apa ada surat lagi? Mana, dimana suratnya?"

"Bukan hanya surat hyung, tapi sepertinya dia mengirim sesuatu yang lebih besar." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menunjukan sebuah kotak pada Minseok.

"Jongmallyeo—? Gomawo Yeoll ah!" Pekik Minseok lalu memeluk Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya pergi ke kamar meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian dengan sebuah kotak besar ditangannya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Dasar— hyung imutku pasti akan seperti itu jika sudah mendapatkan surat dari orang misterius itu. Dia akan pergi begitu saja tanpa peduli kalau aku kedinginan berada diluar sini. Brrrr..!" Chanyeol bergidik lalu pergi ke ruang makan dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya untuk menyantap makan malam.

.

.

.

_**At Minseok Bedroom**_

_**[0420]**_

_Menulis surat hari ini, rasanya seperti aku melihat wajahmu._

_Aku merasa aku bisa menyentuh wajahmu dengan tanganku.!_

Minseok tersenyum.

_Aku merasa sangat dekat denganmu, sangat_— _dekat. Terasa seperti kenyataan._

_Setiap kali aku mengingatmu, seolah kau ada disampingku._

_Aku mengirimkan sesuatu untukmu._

Minseok berjalan mendekati kotak yang tadi dibawanya lalu membukanya. Minseok tersenyum saat melihat sebuah bola sepak didalamnya. Minseok mengambil bola tersebut dan kembali tersenyum saat melihat sebuah tanda tangan tertulis disana dengan nama Christiano Ronaldo.

"Jadi kau benar-benar memilikinya?" Minseok memeluk bola tersebut lalu berputar-puta sambil tersenyum seperti orang gila.

_Kau ingat, aku pernah meengatakan kalau aku sangat menyukai Christiano Ronaldo? Aku juga pernah mengatakan padamu kalau aku juga mendapatkan tanda tangannya. Kau bisa melihatnya di bola itu, bukankah aku tidak berbohong padamu?_

"Tentu saja, aku percaya padamu. Tanpa kau buktikan pun aku percaya padamu." Minseok menjawab sendiri surat dari Luhan.

_Tolong jaga baik-baik Christiano Ronaldo-Ku. Aku percaya kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik seperti halnya kau menjaga hatimu untukku selama 2 tahun kita berhubungan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**oOo 0326-0420 oOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kris tunjukkan kaki jenjangmu!" Perintah Minseok pada Kris yang sedang melakukan pemotretan.

"Lay ah, tunjukkan bagian spesial dari mantel yang kau pakai!"

"Sehun Aah, angkat sedikit wajahmu dan tunjukkan lehermu agar bagian dalam mantelnya dapat dilihat. Yak seperti itu!"

Minseok terus memberi perintah pada ketiga model pakaiannya yang sedang melakukan pemotretan hari itu.

3 jam berlalu pemotretan-pun berakhir dengan lancar selancar jalan tol. Kris terlihat sdang PDKT dengan Tao. Junmyeon terlihat bahagia karena Yixing mengajaknya pergi keluar setelah acara pemotretan berakhir.

Selain Junmyeon sibuk mengurus bisnis cafenya, yang Junmyeon selalu lakukan sehari-hari adalah mengekor kegiatan Minseok, dia akan muncul dimanapun Minseok berada seperti halnya Chanyeol yang juga selalu mengekor Minseok.

Chanyeol terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo. Minseok sedikit bingung jika melihat Chanyeol, sebenarnya yang disukai Chanyeol itu Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo. Dan Baekhyun, dia terlihat sedang berlari sambil memegang benda persegi di tangan kanannya menuju ke arah Luhan yang sedang melihat-lihat hasil potretnya.

"Hosh hosh hosh!" Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya.

"Hyung ponselmu terus bernyanyi, Sepertinya penting." Baekhyun menyerahkan benda persegi milik Luhan.

"Gomawo Baek ah." Luhan mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Baekhyun. "Lain kali jangan berlari nanti kau kehabisan nafas hanya karena ingin menyerahkan ponsel."

"Hahaha! Baek terbahak. "Ne hyung, habisnya ponselmu tidak mau berhenti bernyanyi!" Kemudian Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

"Yoboseyo SeungHoon aah.!"

"Yoboseyo Hyung! Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ada surat datang untukmu di kantor."

"Surat, benarkah?"

"Benar hyung, jadi harus kuapakan suratnya? Disini juga ada sebuah kotak hadiah."

"Ngg,, bisakah kau mengirimkannya ke alamatku di sini?"

"Tentu hyung, dengan senang hati."

"Sekarang!"

"Baik!"

"Gomawo Hoonnie!"

"PIP" Luhan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Namun Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya saat melihat Minseok datang menghampirinya.

"Ck kau ini, ternyata yang dibilang Chanyeol itu benar sekali."

"Chanyeol? Memang apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tentangku padamu?"

"Dia bilang kalau Minseok itu kekanakan dan keras kepala."

"Jadi dia bilang begitu?"

"Ne!"

"Kepadamu?"

"Ne!"

"Dasar Park Dobby jerapah bodoh menyebalkan, tiang listrik..!" Minseok menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Lihatlah kelakuanmu, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang merengek."

"Kau!" Minseok mengertakkan giginya karena kesal. Lalu berjalan pergi.

"Hey anak kecil, pintu keluarnya bukan di sebelah sana, tapi di sebelah sini.!" Teriak Luhan. Otomatis Minseok memutar badannya 180 derajat. Dengan wajah yang masih kesal, lalu Minseok berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk Luhan. Tapi tak lama kemudian Minseok berbalik dan menghampiri Luhan lagi.

"Luhan—" Minseok kembali dengan tingkah manjanya tiba-tiba, kedua tangannya disimpan di belakang, satu kakinya menekuk sambil dihentak hentakkan. Tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang manja.

"Apa eoh? lihat tingkahmu?"

"Kau belum memberitahukan Appa dan Eomma kalau semalam aku mabuk di pesta ulang tahun Chanyeol kan? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mabuk. Seingatku yang kuminum di pesta Chanyeol semalam itu hanya segelas Jus. Aku bersumpah, selama 25 tahun aku hidup, aku hanya pernah minum sekali dan aku tidak ingin mengulanginya. Sungguh!"

"Aku tak pernah ingin mengulanginya karena dulu saat aku pernah mabuk di pesta perayaan kelulusan di Universitas, Temanku mengatakan kalau aku hampir mencium profesorku."

"Dan semalam kau hampir memperkosaku!" Ucap Luhan dengan tatapan menusuknya.

"aa—apa yang kau katakan?" gugup Minseok. Minseok bergidik ngeri saat mengingat apa yang terjadi saat Minseok mabuk semalam. Kyungsoo bilang Minseok hampir mencium Luhan dan Minseok pura-pura tidak ingat di hadapan Luhan walau Kyungsoo sudah memberitahunya.

Tapi kenapa Luhan malah mengingatkan Minseok dengan mengatakannya langsung pada Minseok. Dan dia benar-benar sangat malu pada Luhan.

"Sudahalah lupakan, Sebenarnya aku belum mengatakan apapun pada orangtuamu."

"Jongmallyeo?"

"Tapi mungkin akan."

"Yaaakk... Luhan aah, jeball jangan beritahu Eomma dan Appa kalau semalam aku mabuk. Jeball!" Minseok menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya di hadapan Luhan seperti tarian dari lagu Sorry-sorry dari Super Junior.

"Bagaimana yaaahhhhh..!" Luhan memasang pose berfikir mencoba menggoda Minseok.

"Jeballll..!" rengek Minseok dengan bibir terus mengerucut. "Mungkin Si Dobby bodoh itu menyampurkan sesuatu pada minumanku."

"Kenapa kau yakin kalau dia yang melakukannya?"

"Karena tidak mungkin kalau yang melakukannya Baekhyun, Sehun, Kris, Lay, Junmyeon, Jongdae, Tao, apalagi Kyungsoo." Minseok mengabsen semua yang hadir di pesta semalam satu persatu.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat!"

"Apa itu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**oOo 0326-0420 oOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan~ kau J-A-H-A-T—!" Pekik Minseok.

"Aku kan tidak memaksamu. Kau sendiri yang menyetujuinya asal aku tidak melapor pada orangtuamu."

"Keurae keurae!"" Cepat selsaikan pemotretannya lalu kita pulang.

Luhan hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Minseok dengan memakai pakaian pengantin wanita serta make up dan rambut palsunya. Kemudian mulai memotret Minseok.

Minseok yang tidak tahu harus berpose seperti apa hanya bergaya seadanya. Kadang bergaya V sign layaknya Chanyeol, pout bibir ataupun tertawa terbahak saking dia tidak tahan dengan penampilannya saat itu. Namun Minseok juga bisa bergaya serius layaknya pengantin wanita sesungguhnya.

"Seperti ini kah? Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya sedangkan Luhan terus memotret apapun gaya yang dilakukan Minseok.

_**2 Jam kemudian.**_

"Ayo kita berfoto bersama, Ini akan menjadi kenang-kenangan yang sangat bagus." Pinta Luhan. Luhan dan Minseok pun berfoto bersama menggunakan ponsel Luhan.

Setelah Minseok selesai melakukan pemotretan, Minseok dan Luhan mampir ke sebuah Coffee bean. Mereka berdua menikmati coffee sambil berjalan dan sesekali mengobrol mengomentari pemotretan hari itu.

Minseok dan Luhan terus tersenyum dan tenggelam dengan dunia mereka masing-masing saat menikmati coffee.

"Ternyata kau juga suka coffee Minseok ah!"

"Aku sangat menyukainya sejak lama. Kau tahu, dalam sehari aku bisa menghabiskan banyak Coffee. Mungkin 3 atau 4 cup. Kadang juga lebih. Dari semua jenis Coffee aku suka Americano. Lalu kau, kenapa kau memilih Americano?" Tanya Minseok.

"Karena seseorang juga menyukai minuman yang sama." Jawab Luhan.

"Siapa itu?"

"Seorang teman."

.

.

.

_**[0326]**_

_Kau tahu, aku suka sekali minum coffee. _

_Dalam sehari aku bisa menghabiskan 3 sampai 4 cup coffee. _

_Bahkan dulu aku ingin sekali menjadi seorang barista. _

_Tapi aku tidak jadi melakukannya karena aku tertarik dengan pekerjaan lain._

_Dari semua jenis coffee, aku sangat menyukai Americano._

_._

_._

_._

"Aku pasti cocok jadi model iya kan?" Tanya Minseok sambil sesekali menyeruput coffee miliknya.

"Cocok apanya? Kau terlihat jelek saat di foto." Ejek Luhan.

"Apanya yang jelek eoh? lihat kulitku sangat putih dan halus, bahkan yeoja diluar sana pun iri dengan kulit wajahku." Bela Minseok.

"Kulit wajahmu memang halus, tapi kau tidak cocok sama sekali untuk menjadi model. Lihat pipimu di foto ini?" Luhan menunjukkan foto Minseok di kameranya dan memperlihatkan bagaimana chubby nya Minseok di dalam foto yang baru saja di ambil beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Yaakkk chubby apanya? Itu lucu dan imut." Bela Minseok.

"Imut kau bilang?"

"Ya tentu saja imut daripada kau! Lihat betismu!" Teriak Minseok. Luhan pun menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mendengar Minseok mengucapkan kata '_betis'._

"Betismu sangat besar. Dan coba lihat betis milikku." Minseok sedikit mengangkat celana jeans yang dipakainya agar Luhan bisa melihat bentuk betisnnya yang lebih kecil daripada betis milik Luhan.

"Walaupun aku suka bermain sepak bola, betisku tidak besar seperti milikmu."

"Yaakk!" Teriak Luhan. _'Tapi betisnya memang lebih bagus daripada betis punyaku.' _Batin Luhan.

"Lalu hidungmu!" Luhan menyentuh hidungnya saat Minseok menunjuk hidung Luhan. "Hidungmu memang tidak pesek, tapi hidungku lebih bagus dari hidungmu."

"Lalu bibirmu!" Minseok menunjuk bibir Luhan dan Luhan memegang bibirnya.

"Bibirmu—" Minseok terdiam sejenak saat melihat bibir Luhan yang tebal dan sexy. "Bibirmu—"

"Bibirku kenapa? Cepat katakan!" Teriak Luhan.

"Bibirmu tebal sekali!" Teriak Minseok tepat di wajah Luhan.

"Ini bukan tebal tapi sexy bodoh!"

"Sexy apanya?" Cibir Minseok.

"Dan satu lagi!"

"Masih ada?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah serius.

"Tentu saja ada, tapi kali ini tidak terlalu jelek."

"Apa itu?"

"Matamu!"

"Ada apa dengan mataku? Apa mataku terlalu besar atau terlalu sipit?" Tanya Luhan. "Apa mataku terlihat jelek juga?" Luhan khawatir.

"Tidak, matamu sangat cantik!" Jawab Minseok.

Luhan terdiam saat mendengar Minseok tidak mengatakan hal buruk tentang matanya. Luhan tersenyum lalu berlari mengejar Minseok yang sudah berjalan jauh mendahuluinya.

"Apa kau berkata jujur?"

"Huummm!" Minseok mengangguk pelan. "Dari semuanya, hanya matamu yang terlihat cantik."

"Ah Gomawo!" Ucap Luhan malu-malu.

"Akhm!" Luhan berdehm ria. "Minseok ah?"

"Hum, apa?" Tanya Minseok sambil menyeruput coffee miliknya yang hampir habis.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini."

"Kenapa harus berterimakasih? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu karena kau sudah berbaik hati untuk tidak mengatakan hal yang terjadi malam itu pada Eomma dan Appa-ku."

"Sebenarnya kalau kau tidak mau di potret olehku-pun aku tidak akan memberitahu orangtuamu tentang kau yang mabuk kemarin malam."

"Kenapa?" Minseok menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Luhan.

"Karena kita adalah teman. Bukankah sesama teman harus saling menjaga rahasia temannya?"

"Hum kau benar. Tapi aku rasa tidak ada salahnya menyetujui permintaanmu untuk di potret. Rasanya menyenangkan, lagipula orang-orang tidak akan tahu kalau yang dipotret itu aku."

"Haha kau ini benar-benar aneh, tadi kau kesal dan marah-marah sekarang kau bilang kau menyukainya."

"Hehe!" Minseok nyengir sambil ber-V sign ria dihadapan Luhan.

"Ah iya, aku baru ingat. Luhan Ah, besok bangunlah pagi-pagi sekali karena kau harus memotret acara Syuting video Klip BoyBand baru. Kebetulan mereka menggunakan baju milikku untuk video klip mereka."

"Boyband apa?"

"BoyBand baru, namanya Winner.!"

"Ough, bukankah itu boyband pemenang acara reality Show,.?"

"Kau benar!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : 0326 - 0420

Genre : Romance – Drama / YAOI

cast : Xiumin - Luhan XiuHan - LuMin

Slight XiuKai, HunKai, SuLay, ChanBaek, KrisTao, ChanSoo, BaekChen.

Rate : T

Chap / Oneshoot : Chapter 4

Word : 3715

Summary :

Kau membutuhkan manusia untuk bisa kau cintai ! Bisa dilihat, bisa di ajak bicara dan bisa kau sentuh. Dimana orang yang kau cintai dan siapa itu, kau tidak tahu! Pria yang kau bicarakan itu tidak ada sama sekali !

* * *

><p><strong>melatipuspap :<strong> aku memaafkanmu nak! :-D hagahaghag. Aku bakal jelasin peran kai di Chap 5. Keep Wait ;-)

**Genieaaa :** ini aku kasih lanjutannya. Selamat membaca, semoga suka sama Chapter yang ini.

**funkychen2199 :** Minseok memang kurang ajar pake banget, tapi lebih kurang ajar papi Lulu yang nyuruh momi Min dandan ala pengantin wece eh cewe -_-. Haghag becanda. Menurut kamu Luhan udah tau kalau Minseok itu si 0326? Bener gak yah— #MikirKeras.

**frostlight :** kenapa langsung ngaca? PD aja lagi beibz _ papi Lu aja PD malah kelewat PD. :-D

**thedolphinduck :** agresif, cerewet, manja dan kekanakan tapi bukan Girly. Girly sama kekanakan dan manja itu beda :-D

**peachpetals :** maksudnya 2 tahun menjaga hati itu, si 0326 itu udah rela ga pacaran selama 2 tahun dan lebih menunggu si 0420. juga masih setia saling surat menyurat. Minseok jadi Sohee? Haha iya pas jadi pengantin mungkin mirip Sohee. Mereka teriak-teriakannya di pinggir jalan. Ceritanya sambil jalan pulang gitu nikmati suasana. Kayak di Exo Showtime pas mau beli kado buat Chanyeol. Minum Coffee sambil jalan. Winnernya cuman numpang nempel namanya doang. Hihi

**Kim XiuXiuHunnie :** Aku memaafkanmu nak! It's Ok, Its Love— maksudnya It's Ok santai ajah ;-) and I Love u _

**sayangsemuamembersuju :** aku juga sayangsemuamembersuju / salkus #Viss / hummm #manggut-manggut One day mereka pasti ketemu.

**TaeKai :** Ayo kita berharap bareng-bareng :-D

* * *

><p>"Akhm!" Luhan berdehm ria. "Minseok ah?"<p>

"Hum, apa?" Tanya Minseok sambil menyeruput coffee miliknya yang hampir habis.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini."

"Kenapa harus berterimakasih? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu karena kau sudah berbaik hati untuk tidak mengatakan hal yang terjadi malam itu pada Eomma dan Appa-ku."

"Sebenarnya kalau kau tidak mau di potret olehku-pun aku tidak akan memberitahu orangtuamu tentang kau yang mabuk kemarin malam."

"Kenapa?" Minseok menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Luhan.

"Karena kita adalah teman. Bukankah sesama teman harus saling menjaga rahasia temannya?"

"Hum kau benar. Tapi aku rasa tidak ada salahnya menyetujui permintaanmu untuk di potret. Rasanya menyenangkan, lagipula orang-orang tidak akan tahu kalau yang dipotret itu aku."

"Haha kau ini benar-benar aneh, tadi kau kesal dan marah-marah sekarang kau bilang kau menyukainya."

"Hehe!" Minseok nyengir sambil ber-V sign ria dihadapan Luhan.

"Ah iya, aku baru ingat. Luhan Ah, besok bangunlah pagi-pagi sekali karena kau harus memotret acara Syuting video Klip BoyBand baru. Kebetulan mereka menggunakan baju milikku untuk video klip mereka."

"Boyband apa?"

"BoyBand baru, namanya Winner.!"

"Ough, bukankah itu boyband pemenang acara reality Show,.?"

"Kau benar!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**oOo 0326-0420 oOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**[0326]**_

_Hey, seharusnya kau percaya padaku kalau aku mempercayaimu._

_Kau tahu, tanpa kau buktikan kalau kau memiliki tanda tangan Christiano Ronaldo-pun aku percaya padamu kalau kau tidak berbohong padaku._

_Tuan 0420, Kau sudah berbaik hati mempercayakan Christiano Ronaldo-mu padaku, padahal kau pasti sangat menyayanginya dan tidak ingin orang lain menyentuhnya. Sama seperti halnya aku menyayangi IHI. Aku tidak suka siapapun menyentuh IHI-ku termasuk adikku._

_Aku mengirimkan IHI padamu. IHI sudah menjadi temanku sejak aku kecil, Tolong jaga dia baik-baik seperti aku yang akan menjaga Christiano Ronaldo-mu dengan baik._

_Ini terdengar aneh, aku tidak suka siapapun menyentuh IHI, tapi aku memberikan IHI padamu. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku merelakannya._

_IHI-yaa aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Tolong temani dia agar dia tidak bosan._

Luhan tersenyum.

_Jika kau sedang ada masalah dan tidak punya teman untuk bercerita ajaklah IHI berbicara, anggap kau sedang berbicara denganku. Kau tahu, IHI itu sangat pengertian._

Luhan beranjak dan membuka kotak kayu kecil yang dikirimkan Seunghoon bersama beberapa surat lain ke apartemen sewaannya di Seoul. Dia tersenyum kala melihat sebuah boneka singa kecil didalamnya. Tangannya bergerak dan mengambil boneka singa itu.

"IHI-yaa kau manis sekali eoh?" Luhan mencubiti pipi IHI. "Aku harap kau menyukaiku, karena mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjadi temanmu."

"Chu~" dikecupnya IHI.

Mari kita berteman IHI yaa! Luhan menjabat tangan kecil IHI dengan teluntuk juga jempol tangannya kemudian tertawa seperti orang gila.

.

.

.

Sementara itu seorang namja berkulit Tan tengah berjalan kesana kemari di halaman rumahnya yang sangat luas. Tangan kirinya berkacak pada pinggang sexynya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang ponsel.

Bibir tebalnya terus bergumam mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada sesorang yang tidak juga mengangkat panggilannya.

"Bodoh, dimana rusa jelek itu eoh. Ini sudah 2 minggu tapi dia tidak memberiku kabar sedikitpun." Tangannya terus-menerus menyentuh nomor di layar ponselnya, wajahnya terlihat gelisah.

"Aku coba sekali lagi, kalau kau tidak mengangkatnya juga, aku akan menjadikanmu rusa panggang dan akan kuberikan gratis pada orang-orang yang lewat di pinggir jalan." Ucapnya sambil menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Cepat angkat cepat!"

"Hyung, haruskah aku jadi seorang psikopat hanya karena kau tidak menjawab panggilanku?" Ucapnya.

"Yoboseyo!" Terdengar suara di ujung sana.

"Yoboseyo Jonginnie!" Ulangnya.

"YAKK RUSA JELEK BODOH KEMANA SAJA KAU!" Beruntung Luhan sudah tahu kalau pria yang menghubunginya pasti akan berteriak padanya sehingga dia sudah berancang-ancang menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"HEY JONGIN YANG HITAM DAN JELEK JANGAN BERTERIAK PADAKU!" Balas Luhan. Dan Jongin pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Luhan yakni menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Kau kemana saja hyung, ini sudah 2 minggu dan kau tidak memberiku kabar sedikitpun?" Cercanya.

"Maafkan hyung Jonginnie, hyung sibuk sekali dengan pemotretan disini?"

"Sesibuk itu kah?" Bibirnya mengerucut.

"Sungguh, aku tidak berbohong."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Tunggu, ada yang menghubungiku." Luhan meng-hold panggilan dari Jongin kemudian mengangkat panggilan lain yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"YAKK RUSA JELEK BODOH KAU DIMANA EOH!" Bunuh Luhan sekarang juga karena pagi ini sudah 2 orang yang meneriaki Luhan dan memanggilnya _**Rusa Jelek Bodoh**_.

"Ada apa Minseok aah?" Jawab Luhan dengan sesabar mungkin. Dia tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Minseok dan membuat moodnya menjadi buruk pagi itu.

"Kau dimana kenapa belum datang ke kantor?"

"Aku masih di rumah." Jawab Luhan dengan santainya.

"Sampai kapan kami akan menunggumu huh. Cepatlah berangkat dan menyusul kami ke Airport!"

"Airport, kenapa harus ke airport?"

"Kau lupa kalau besok kita akan kembali melakukan pemotretan?"

"Aku tidak lupa, tapi kenapa mau pemotretan saja kita harus ke airport?"

"Apa kyungsoo belum memberitahumu?"

"Memberitahu apa?"

"Kalau pemotretan kali ini akan dilakukan di jepang."

"Mwo, Jepang?" Kaget Luhan.

"Benar, Jepang. Cepatlah datang dan bawa pasportmu juga. Aku sudah membelikan tiket untukmu dan yang lain."

"Tap—PIP!" Ough Luhan benar-benar kesal karena Minseok memutus sambungan telepon seenaknya. "Dasar bocah itu!" Kemudian kembali menyambungkan teleponnya dengan Jongin.

"Kenapa lama sekali, dengan siapa kau berbicara?"

"Jonginnie maafkan hyung. Hyung berjanji akan segera menghubungimu."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Minseok menyuruhku menyusulnya ke airport. Kami harus pergi ke Jepang untuk memotret."

"Lalu kapan?"

"Aku janji setelah pulang dari Jepang."

"Tap— hyung! Yak hyung, hyung, LUHAN HYUNG! Aishhh dasar menyebalkan. "

"Jonginnie sayang, apa yang kau lakukan di luar?" Pekik seorang Yeoja pada Jongin dari dalam rumah.

"Aku sedang menghubungi Luhan hyung, Eomma!" Jawabnya setengah berteriak.

"Tapi haruskah kau tidak memakai baju eoh, apa kau tidak kedinginan?" Tambahnya.

"Tubuh sexy-ku tidak untuk disia-siakan eomma!" jawabnya percaya diri.

"Isshhh kau ini.!" Yeoja itu menghampiri Jongin dengan sebuah baju dan mantel di tangannya.

"Eomma tahu kau itu sexy, tapi tidak baik menunjukkan keseksianmu di saat musim dingin seperti ini. Eomma tidak ingin kau sakit!" Kemudian si Yeoja memaksa Jongin memakai kaus juga mantel yang dibawanya. "Lagipula tidak ada yang akan melihat ABS-mu di rumah." Tambahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**oOo 0326-0420 oOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara di sebuah Gedung tepatnya sebuah gedung berpapan nama besar dengan huruf _KS_, Minseok tengah berjalan kesana kemari mencari Baekhyun.

"Dimana dia, kita harus segera pergi ke airport." Gumamnya.

"Jujin aah, kau melihat Baekhyun dan Tao?" tanyanya pada seorang namja berperawakan tinggi yang menjabat sebagai staf di bagian marketing.

"Sepertinya mereka di atap hyung, tadi aku mendengar Baekhyun mengajak Tao ke atap!"

"Baiklah terima kasih. Tolong katakan pada yang lain agar lebih dulu berangkat ke airport, katakan juga kalau aku akan menyusul dengan Kyungsoo dan Tao."

"Ne hyung!" jawabnya.

Kemudian dia pergi melangkahkan kakinya ke atap tempat dimana Baekhyun dan Tao berada sekarang.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di atap, apa mereka tidak tahu kalau kita bisa terlambat dan ketinggalan pesawat jika tidak segera berangkat. Tidak mereka tidak Luhan. Mereka sama-sama menyusahkan!" Dumal Minseok.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau yang melakukannya?" Pekik Tao pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak sengaja, saat itu—"

_Sekelomok pria-pria tampan tengah menikmati pesta sederhana yang diselenggarakan oleh Chanyeol. Mengingat hari itu adalah hari ulangtahunnya, Chanyeol membuat pesta kecil-kecilan dan hanya mengundang teman-teman dekatnya saja seperti Kris, Lay, Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Junmyeon, Tao, Luhan dan Minseok._

_Semua terlihat menikmati jamuan pesta itu dengan minum-minum kecuali Minseok yang memang sangat menghindari minuman keras._

_Merasa bosan Chanyeol mengajukan pada temannya untuk melakukan permainan truth or dare. Minseok tak setuju karena merasa itu adalah permainan anak kecil, namun pada akhirnya Minseok ikut dalam permainan itu. Kecuali Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun tengah berada di bar kecil milik Chanyeol, dia terlihat tengah meracik sebuah minuman. Memasukkan Jus apel dan juga Jus strawberry ke dalam shaker. Tak hanya itu, Baekhyun juga memasukkan vodka berkadar alkohol tinggi pada shaker itu._

_Setelah minuman racikannya selesai dibuat, Baekhyun menuangkan minuman berwujud Jus itu di gelas. Ketika dia hendak membawa minuman itu ke meja dimana teman-temannya yang lain sedang berkumpul memainkan permainan Truth or Dare, perut Baekhyun terasa sakit. Dia pun meninggalkan minuman itu dan pergi ke toilet._

_Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, Minseok berjalan ke arah bar dan meminum jus yang Baekhyun buat._

"_Dasar Dobby bodoh, haruskah dia menceritakan semua hal memalukan tentangku pada Luhan?" kesal Minseok kemudian dia mengambil gelas jus dari atas meja bar dan meminumnya hingga habis tak tersisa._

'_Ahm, kenapa rasanya aneh ya, Ini Jus kan?' Batinnya. Lidahnya berdecap merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari jus yang diminumnya. Tangannya mengangkat gelas jus yang isinya sudah habis itu lalu menciumi bau gelasnya._

'_Tunggu, baunya seperti!' Ucapnya. 'Ugh, kepalaku!' Desahnya._

_Tak berapa lama Minseok kembali ke tempat temannya yang masih melakukan permainan._

"_Hey Lu - Han!" Pekik Minseok. Dia berjalan sempoyongan ke arah Luhan._

"_Eoh, Minsoek hyung kau kenapa?" Pekik Tao._

"_Apa dia minum?" Tanya Junmyeon dengan wajah penuh tanya._

"_Yaakk!" Minseok menunjuk semua orang temannya satu persatu. "Kau pikir kalau aku belum pernah punya pacar aku tidak pandai berciuman eoh?" rancau Minseok._

"_Tidak, dia mabuk!" Pekik Jongdae. "Ini berbahaya!" Tambah Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_Hyung, kajja kita pulang!" ajak Junmyeon, namun Minseok menepis ajakan Junmyeon._

"_Diam kau Jun, kau sama menyebalkannya seperti mereka. Apa kau ini benar adikku eoh?" Ucap Minseok dengan wajah yang menyedihkan._

"_Minseok aah kau ke_—" _ucap Luhan namun perkataannya terpotong saat tiba-tiba Minseok duduk di pangkuan Luhan._

"_Hey rusa jelek!" Telunjuk Minseok mengarah pada wajah Luhan. "Seharusnya kau tidak menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh apa aku pernah berkencan dan berciuman atau tidak." Telunjuknya terus menyentuh wajah Luhan setiap dia mengucapkan kata-kata dari mulutnya. "Tidak pernah berkencan bukan berarti tidak pandai berciuman. Jika kau tidak percaya, aku akan membuktikannya padamu!"_

"_Apa maksudnya eoh?" Luhan terlihat ketakutan._

"_Muu mmmuuu mmuuu!" Minseok menarik tengkuk Luhan secara paksa, bibirnya mengerucut hendak mencium Luhan, Si rusa terlihat ketakutan dan berusaha menghindar._

"_Muu mmmuuu mmuuu!" Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan yang lain berusaha menyingkirkan Minseok dari pangkuan Luhan, namun tidak berhasil. _

_Beberapa waktu kemudian, Minseok bisa ditarik dari pangkuan Luhan setelah pingsan karena kadar alkohol yang diminumnya terlalu tinggi._

"_Apa dia sudah gila, kenapa dia Minum hanya karena sebuah permainan dan pertanyaan bodoh?" Kesal Junmyeon._

"_Ini salahku, kalau saja aku tidak membocorkan rahasia Minseok hyung pada Luhan hyung kalau dia belum pernah berkencan dan berciuman dengan siapapun mungkin Minseok hyung_—" _Chanyeol._

"_Sudahlah, sebaiknya bawa dia pulang sekarang.!" Perintah Kris._

"_Merepotkan saja!" Ucap Junmyeon kemudian hendak menggendong Minseok di punggungnya. 'Kencanku dan yixing kan jadi terganggu.' Batin Junmyeon._

"_Biar aku saja!" Kata Luhan. "Anggap permintaan maaf padanya karena aku sudah membuatnya marah." Kemudian Luhan menggendong Minseok di punggungnya dan membawanya pergi._

_Baekhyun kembali dari toilet dan berjalan ke bar milik Chanyeol, dia terlihat khawatir saat melihat gelas jus miliknya sudah kosong._

'_Siapa yang meminumnya?' Batin Baekhyun. Kemudian berjalan menghampiri temannya yang lain di ruangan berbeda._

"_Di mana Minseok dan Luhan hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun._

"_Minseok hyung mabuk dan sekarang dia sedang di antar pulang oleh Luhan hyung karena dia pingsan setelah berusaha mencium Luhan hyung."_

_Sedangkan Luhan berhasil mengantar Minseok ke rumahnya tanpa diketahui orangtuanya karena keduanya sudah terlelap di alam mimpi._

"Jadi begitu ceritanya Tao aah, bagaimana caranya aku minta maaf pada Minseok hyung." Rengek Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau yang melakukannya?" Baekhyun menoleh. "Hyung!" Pekiknya. Maniknya membulat sempurna.

"Yaaak yyya yyaaakkkk Hyung sakittt.!" Tao hanya bisa menonton pemandangan mengerikan dihadapannya saat Minseok menyeret Baekhyun dengan menjewer telinganya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**oOo 0326-0420 oOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minseok hyung memang seperti itu hyung, dia lebih suka melakukan pemotretan di lokasi yang nyata daripada di ruangan berlatar poster besar yang menunjukkan pemandangan atau apapun itu." Sehun menenangkan Luhan yang terlihat kesal.

"Yang dikatakan Sehun benar. Seperti sekarang ini, dia ingin pemandangan yang tepat untuk mantel baru miliknya. Dan Jepang adalah pilihannya." Kris menambahkan.

"Dia benar-benar aneh." Ucap Luhan. "Bukankah di sini juga ada hujan salju, disini juga ada resort yang mempertontonkan indahnya pemandangan gunung es. Kenapa harus pergi ke Jepang?" Tambah Luhan.

"Kau tidak tahu, setahun yang lalu kami bahkan pergi ke afrika hanya untuk melakukan pemotretan pakaian musim panas miliknya yang bertema hewan liar." Tambah Yixing.

"Dan kulit Yixing sedikit hitam karena cuaca panas di afrika." Tambah Junmyeon.

"Bukan hanya Yixing hyung, kulitku juga sedikit hitam karena pemotretan waktu itu." Kyungsoo ikut berbicara.

"Tapi kau tetap terlihat manis walau ketika itu kulitmu sedikit menghitam." Goda Chanyeol.

"Ngomgong-ngomgong mana Minseok, tadi dia memarahiku agar segera menyusul ke airport, aku sudah sampai di airport dia malah belum datang?"

"Dia bilang akan menyusul dengan Baekhyun dan Tao." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Lalu kau, kalian berdua!" Luhan menunjuk Chanyeol dan Junmyeon bergantian. "Kenapa kalian berdua ada disini juga, apa kalian juga ikut dengan kami ke Jepang untuk pemotretan?" Cerca si rusa.

"Tentu saja kami akan ikut." Jawab Junmyeon percaya diri.

"Tapi untuk apa kalian ikut, kalian kan bukan staf ataupun model yang akan melakukan pemotretan?" Lagi Luhan mencerca keduanya karena belum puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Junmyeon.

"Hyung, aku harus menemani kekasihku ke Jepang, bagaimana jika nanti disana ada yang menggodanya?" Junmyeon mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan Yixing.

"Jadi kalian sudah berkencan?" Ucap Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Kyunsoo dan Luhan bersamaan layaknya sebuah kelompok paduan suara.

"Kita ketahuan Myeon aah!" Ucap Yixing. Dan hanya dibalas senyuman manis oleh Junmyeon.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kau?"

"Mati kau Yeol, Skak mat!" Pekik Kris.

"Aku— kalau aku, Itu Minseok hyung! Pekik Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang ada disana.

'_Kenapa kau ingin ikut? aku pikir kau akan mengucapkan alasan yang sama dengan Junmyeon hyung, mengatakan kalau kau ingin menemani orang yang kau cintai.'_ Batin Kyungsoo sambil menatap miris wajah Chanyeol yang terfokus pada Minseok, Baekhyun dan Tao yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

'_Sebenarnya siapa yang kau sukai diantara kami berdua, aku harap kau bisa memberi kepastian.'_ Lagi Kyungsoo membatin.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" Tanya Sehun saat ketiganya sudah ada dihadapan mereka semua.

"Kau bilang harus cepat menyusulmu ke airport, tapi kau sendiri terlambat datang?" kesal Luhan.

"Ini semua karena kedua orang ini menghilang." Jawab Minseok.

"Memangnya kalian kemana?" Kris.

"Aku menemukan mereka di atap!" Minseok yang menjawab.

10 menit kemudian Minseok dan yang lain sudah duduk di dalam pesawat yang akan membawa mereka terbang ke Jepang.

"Jadi,?" Minseok menatap tajam Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku membuat itu untuk Chanyeol, bukan untukmu!" Sesal Baekhyun.

"Tapi untuk apa eoh?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu perasaan si dobby itu yang sebenarnya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Humm begini, beberapa hari lalu Jongdae menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

"APA!" Teriak Minseok.

"Ssssstttt! Pelankan suaramu hyung." Bisik Baekhyun. _'Jadi Jongdae melakukannya?'_ Batin Minseok.

"Dia mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku, tapi aku belum bisa menjawab perasaanya hyung. Aku bingung dengan perasaanku kepada Chanyeol juga dengan perasaan Chanyeol padaku. Tadinya aku ingin membuatnya mabuk dan menanyakan semua hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kau malah meminum jus milikku hyung!" Rengek Baekhyun. "Padahal aku ignin bertanya padanya tentang siapa yang benar-benar dia sukai. Aku atau Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan terlihat sedih.

"Aku juga bingung dengan si dobby itu." Decak Minseok. "Biar nanti aku tanyakan padanya." tambahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**oOo 0326-0420 oOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

5 jam perjalanan dari Incheon ke Gimpo ditambah 1 jam perjalanan dari Gimpo ke Sapporo membuat ke 10 orang pemuda, 2 orang make up artis dan 2 orang staf pembantu yang berangkat dari korea itu kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk langsung beristirahat di hotel.

Luhan sekamar dengan Tao, Kris sekamar dengan Sehun dan Yixing, Chanyeol sekamar dengan Junmyeon, Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo dan hanya Minseok yang tidur sendirian di kamar hotel. Kalian harus tahu, Minseok anti alias tidak suka jika ada yang tidur seranjang atau sekamar dengannya.

Keesokan harinya ke 10 orang pria tampan itu pergi ke lokasi tujuan Minseok yaitu Hokkaido. Kebetulan salju turun tiba-tiba membuat Minseok memekik bahagia karena dia tidak perlu repot-repot menggunakan konfeti salju buatan saat pemotretan nanti.

Mereka semua sampai di sebuah penginapan kecil dekat lokasi pemotretan. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Tao membereskan semua pakaian yang akan dipakai Kris, Sehun dan Yixing. 2 orang make up artis sedang memoles wajah sang model, dua orang staf pembantu tengah memasang peralatan untuk memotret ditemani Minseok, Luhan dan Chanyeol.

Sesekali Junmyeon menggoda sang kekasih yang sedang di touch-up.

"Xing aah kau sangat tampan!" Puji Junmyeon. "Kau juga tampan Myeon aah." Balas Yixing.

"Aku sangat beruntung, benar-benar beruntung!" Minseok berputar-putar menikmati salju yang turun namun tidak terlalu deras.

"Apa dia selalu seperti itu kalau sedang bahagia?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri disampingnya dengan tangan dan mata yang sesekali memeriksa kamera miliknya.

"Sebenarnya dia sangat dewasa dan mandiri, tapi kadang-kadang sifat kekanakannya akan muncul ketika dia sedang merajuk atau sedang bahagia." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Jepret!" Sang pangeran rusa menekan tombol pada kameranya dan satu foto Minseok yang sedang berputar-putar di atas gumpalan salju sukses didapat.

Luhan tersenyum. "Orang akan mengira kalau dia masih anak SMP jika terus bertingkah seperti itu."

"Jepret!" Sekali lagi, Luhan memotret Minseok dan menjadikannya objek rahasia miliknya. "Tapi dia orang yang menyenangkan." Tambahnya.

"Dia memang orang yang menyenangkan, sangat menyenangkan. Dia juga tidak suka membedakan siapa saja yang boleh berteman dengannya. Apa hyung tahu Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Tao?"

"Humm, kenapa dengan mereka?" Tanya Luhan.

"Mungkin bagi seorang pimpinan di perusahaan lain, Tao, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya akan dianggap sebagai staf biasa dan tidak lebih dari itu. Tapi tidak bagi Minseok hyung. Baginya semua adalah temannya."

"Kau tahu, kurasa Minseok dan aku punya banyak kesamaan."

"Jepret!" Kini Luhan memotret pemandangan gunung dibalik sebuah penginapan yang tak jauh dari tempat pemotretan.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol terlihat antusias.

"Sedikit yang kutahu dari Minseok adalah, dia ternyata suka sepak bola juga Coffee. Dan aku juga suka sepak bola dan Coffee. Dia juga tidak suka ada orang yang menyentuh barang kesayangan miliknya juga tidur diranjangnya. Ini kebetulan yang aneh bukan?"

"Jepret!"

"Tapi kau tidur sekamar dengan Tao di hotel!"

"Tapi aku tidak seranjang dengannya." bela Luhan.

"Hey kenapa kalian diam saja, ayo nikmati saljunya!" keduanya melihat Minseok yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kita datang untuk pemotretan bukan untuk bermain." Jawab Luhan. Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol, dia langsung ikut bergabung dengan Minseok begitu Minseok mengajaknya untuk bergabung sebelum pemotretan dilakukan.

"Kau itu kaku sekali sih, ayo ikut bermain!" Minseok berjalan mendekati Luhan, Namun Luhan tetap menolak.

Minseok mendapat sebuah ide, diambilnya kamera milik Luhan kemudian berlari dengan kamera milik Luhan ditangannya.

"Yak, kembalikan kameraku!" Pekik Luhan.

"Ambil sendiri!" Minseok terus berlari menghindari Luhan yang mengejarnya.

"Yak! Harga kameraku itu mahal!" Luhan terus berusaha mengejar Minseok dengan berlari diatas gumpalan salju yang semakin tebal.

"Berapa sih harganya eoh? aku akan membelikanmu 10 kamera baru jika kau mau. Ayo kejar aku kalau bisa!" Goda Minseok.

"Yaa bocah itu!" Kesal Luhan.

Minseok berusaha melangkahkan kakinya namun kakinya terjebak jauh ke dalam gumpalan. '_Bagaimana ini?_' Batinnya. Sedangkan Luhan sudah berada dekat dengannya.

"Berikan!" Perintah Luhan. Minseok menolak dengan mengacungkan tangannya ke udara.

"Ambil kalau kau bisa!" Ucapnya sambil berusaha menarik kakinya yang terjebak. Sedangkan Luhan berjinjit berusaha meraih kamera miliknya yang terus diacungkan Minseok.

"Slap!" Minseok berhasil mengeluarkan kakinya yang terjebak namun sedetik kemudian tubuhnya oleng, dia tak bisa berdiri dengan benar.

"Braakkk!" Minseok sukses terjatuh dengan indah menimpa tubuh Luhan yang baru saja berhasil menarik kamera miliknya.

Tak ada jarak antara keduanya. Manik Minseok mengerjap lucu ketika bertatapan dengan manik rusa milik Luhan.

"Hyung, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Keduanya menoleh dan melihat Kris, Sehun, Lay dan yang lain tengah menonton mereka. Kemudian keduanya berdiri dengan sigap. Wajah Minseok memerah karena malu dan meninggalkan lokasi pemotretan begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**oOo 0326-0420 oOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua orang sudah kembali ke hotel untuk beristirahat termasuk Minseok. Keesokan harinya dia tak berani menatap Luhan saat mereka menikmati sarapan pagi karena malu atas apa yang terjadi kemarin siang di lokasi pemotretan.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka, Minseok kembali ke kamarnya diikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Blam!" Pintu kamar tertutup kemudian Minseok berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mematikan namun terlihat begitu lucu.

"Hyung, sebenarnya ada apa, tidak biasanya kau seperti ini? Memintaku untuk bicara berdua secara— Rahasia." Ucapnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu Yeol aah." Minseok duduk di tepian ranjangnya.

"Tanyakan saja hyung, kau ini seperti mau bicara dengan orang asing saja." Chanyeol duduk di sofa menghadap Minseok.

"Sebenarnya perasaanmu untuk siapa?" Minseok melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Uh, maksudmu?" Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Perasaanmu itu untuk siapa, Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun? Jangan mempermainkan mereka berdua."

"Aku tidak mempermainkan mereka hyung!"

"Kalau begitu putuskan, jangan memberikan harapan lebih dengan memberi perhatian yang sama pada keduanya. Mereka berhak bahagia Yeol."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba hyung berkata seperti itu, Apa mereka mengadu padamu?"

"Tidak ada yang mengadu padaku. Aku hanya ingin sahabat yang sudah kuanggap seperti adik kandungku ini menjadi orang yang gentle. Aku tidak suka melihatmu mempermainkan perasaan orang lain."

"Aku bingung hyung, aku tidak yakin siapa yang lebih kusukai diantara mereka berdua." Chanyeol merebahkan punggungnya pada sofa kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Baekhyun sangat cerewet dan menyebalkan, tapi dia juga sangat perhatian padaku. Sedangkan Kyungsoo terlihat cuek, tidak peduli, dan dingin tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang hangat dan juga perhatian. Sama seperti Kris hyung."

"Jadi,?" manik Minseok menatap intens Chanyeol.

"Jadi aku bingung. Haruskah aku menjadikan mereka berdua kekasihku?" canda Chanyeol.

"Aww!" Chanyeol meringis saat Minseok menjitak kepalanya sayang kemudian duduk disampingnya. "Tentukan dengan hatimu, pikirkan baik-baik!"

"Tapi aku takut mengecewakan salasatu diantara mereka."

"Jika kau terus seperti ini yang kecewa bukan hanya salasatunya, tapi keduanya." Minseok merangkul pundak Chanyeol kemudian berbisik. "Jangan sakiti mereka lebih lama."

Chanyeol terdiam memikirkan apa yang baru saja dibisikkan Minseok padanya. Dia berdiri kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu. Tubuhnya memutar kemudian menatap Minseok yang kini duduk di sofa. "Aku akan memikirkannya, Aku juga tidak ingin terus seperti ini!"

Minseok tersenyum setelah itu pintu tertutup dan Chanyeol sudah tak ada di kamarnya. Dia berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Tangannya tergerak mengambil ponsel miliknya, membuka folder foto dan menatap sebuah objek lucu pada layar ponselnya.

"IHI-yaa, apa kau sudah sampai dengan selamat di rumah _**Tuan 0420**_?"

"Drrddd Drrrddddd!" Minseok menggeser tanda berwana hijau pada layar ponselnya.

"Ne Appa!"

"..."

"Ada apa denganmu Appa? Aku sudah katakan berkali-kali kalau aku tidak mau!"

"..."

"Aku benci padamu!"

"PIP" Minseok membanting ponselnya kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Tangannya memukul-mukul ranjang membekaskan kekesalan yang dirasakannya atas apa yang dikatakan ayahnya barusan.

Dia beranjak, mengambil tas koper miliknya kemudian segera membereskan barang milknya hingga tak ada satupun yang tertinggal. Diseretnya tas itu keluar kamar.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun yang baru saja akan menemui Minseok di kamarnya.

"..."

Minseok tak menjawab, dia terus melangkah meninggalkan Sehun yang berdiri mematung.

"Ada apa dengannya?" bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Minseok berhenti kemudian berbalik dan kembali berjalan menghampiri Sehun. "Sehun aah!" Dia menyimpan sebelah tangannya di pundak Sehun kemudian menatapnya. "Kalian lanjutkan pemotretannya, dan katakan pada yang lain kalau aku harus pulang lebih dulu."

"Tapi kenapa hyung?"

"Katakan saja seperti itu!" Kemudian Minseok berlalu hingga tak terlihat lagi oleh Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Chap ini sedikit lebih panjang kayaknya.

Tuh kan— seperti janji aku kalo Bang Jong muncul di Chapter 4 _ / biarpun cuman seuprit -_-

Tapi aku janji, chapter selanjutnya bang Jong bakal muncul lebih banyak, sekalian memperjelas perannya bang Jong disini. Soalnya kalo aku masukkin sekarang wordnya bakal terlalu panjang dan nanti kalian kelewat bosen bacanya.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah bersedia memberikan Review— nya. #BOW


	5. Chapter 5

Title : 0326 - 0420

Genre : Romance – Drama / YAOI

cast : Xiumin - Luhan XiuHan - LuMin

Slight XiuKai, HunKai, SuLay, ChanBaek, KrisTao, ChanSoo, BaekChen.

Rate : T

Chap / Oneshoot : Chapter 5

Word : 2524

Summary :

Kau membutuhkan manusia untuk bisa kau cintai ! Bisa dilihat, bisa di ajak bicara dan bisa kau sentuh. Dimana orang yang kau cintai dan siapa itu, kau tidak tahu! Pria yang kau bicarakan itu tidak ada sama sekali !

* * *

><p><strong>Neko-chan :<strong> terima kasih pujiannya.

**enchris.727 :** yang kamu harepin terlalu banyak beibz, aku bingung harus nurutin yang mana. Tapi kayaknya ada satu yang bakal kejadian :-D haghag. Perannya Jongin terbuka di chapter ini. Selamat membaca.

**Kim XiuXiu Hunnie :** bang Jong emang gitu, seneng banget pamer di tempat yang salah. Seharusnya kalo mau pamer di tempat umum biar banyak yang liat. Lha ini, pamer di rumahnya sendiri, mana lagi musim dingin. Extreem khan khan khan?

**frostlight :** Minseok disuruh nyuci piring sama babehnya _ haghag. Kidding! Baca aja di chap ini, kenapa Minseok disuruh pulang.

**Genieaaa :** haha ngga, cuman hampir. Gomawo buat semangatnya. Selamat membaca.

**elfishminxiu :** iya udah cerewet, nyebelin lagi. Minta dicipok tuh momi Min. :-D

**sayangsemuamembersuju :** aku juga, aku lebih setuju mas Oh barengan bang Jong atau dedek Tao. :-D kekeke.

**DiamondExoLove : **itu terserah kamu aja. Mau ngereview 2 kali boleh mau di fb aja boleh, mau di ffn aja boleh. Gimana enaknya aja. Aku post di waktu bersamaan karena belum tentu yang baca fanfic di ffn punya akun FB dan masuk di grup punya aku.

* * *

><p>"Aku benci padamu!"<p>

"PIP" Minseok membanting ponselnya kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Tangannya memukul-mukul ranjang membekaskan kekesalan yang dirasakannya atas apa yang dikatakan ayahnya barusan.

Dia beranjak, mengambil tas koper miliknya kemudian segera membereskan barang milknya hingga tak ada satupun yang tertinggal. Diseretnya tas itu keluar kamar.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun yang baru saja akan menemui Minseok di kamarnya.

"..."

Minseok tak menjawab, dia terus melangkah meninggalkan Sehun yang berdiri mematung.

"Ada apa dengannya?" bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Minseok berhenti kemudian berbalik dan kembali berjalan menghampiri Sehun. "Sehun aah!" Dia menyimpan sebelah tangannya di pundak Sehun kemudian menatapnya. "Kalian lanjutkan pemotretannya, dan katakan pada yang lain kalau aku harus pulang lebih dulu."

"Tapi kenapa hyung?"

"Katakan saja seperti itu!" Kemudian Minseok berlalu hingga tak terlihat lagi oleh Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**oOo 0326-0420 oOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Brakk!" Dibantingnya pintu kamar miliknya kemudian di kunci dari dalam.

Tas koper dibiarkan tergeletak di luar kamar kemudian dia menghempaskan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah. Lelah karena perjalanan dari Jepang ke Korea dan lelah menghadapi Ayahnya yang sama-sama keras kepala seperti dirinya.

Duk Duk Duk!

"Sokkie, dengarkan appa!" Tuan Kim berteriak dari luar kamar Minseok sambil menggedor pintu.

"Tidak, aku benci kau Appa!" Teriak Minseok dari dalam kamarnya. "Kenapa kau jahat sekali. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang itu. Aku menyukai orang lain!"

"Siapa orang itu eoh, kenapa kau tidak pernah membawanya untuk menemui Appa dan Eomma mu disini?"

"Itu karena— aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya." Bibir Minseok bergetar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyukainya kalau kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya?" Teriak Tuan Kim.

"Kami saling menulis surat Appa. Aku sudah melakukannya selama 2 tahun dan perasaan itu tumbuh begitu saja." Ucap Minseok.

"Appa tidak peduli, appa tetap akan menjodohkan kalian berdua. Kau sudah melihat foto Jongin dari Eomma mu kan?"

Minseok duduk kemudian memeluk bola Milik _tuan 0420_. "Appa, dia lebih muda empat tahun dariku!"

"Lalu apa salahnya kalau usia dia lebih muda empat tahun darimu, yang penting dia bisa menjagamu saat kalian sudah menikah nanti. Seperti yang Appa katakan di telepon, Hari minggu nanti kalian akan tetap bertunangan." Kemudian Tuan Kim beranjak pergi dari depan pintu kamar Minseok.

"Ini terlalu cepat Appa, aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Lirih Minseok.

Minseok mengambil sebuah buku dari laci nakas di samping tempat tidurnya kemudian mulai menuliskan sesuatu di buku tersebut. Menyobeknya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam amplop.

"Cklek!" Pintu kamar Minseok terbuka. Dia berjalan keluar setelah meraih kunci mobil miliknya. Mengendap-endap agar ayahnya tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

5 menit kemudian Minseok berhasil pergi keluar dari rumahnya, wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Sesekali dia menatap sebuah amplop berwarna biru muda yang ada di dashboard mobilnya.

"Kita harus bertemu, tak ada cara lain. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai." Lirihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~28 Jam sebelum Minseok dihubungi ayahnya dan memutuskan pulang lebih dulu ke Korea.~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau yakin hyung?" Jongin sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di ponselnya.

"Kurang lebih sifatnya sama sepertimu Jonginnie, Dia sedikit manja dan kekanakan tapi dia sangat baik. Bedanya Dia terlihat kuat dari luar, tapi sebenarnya dia sedikit rapuh."

"Yaak, sejak kapan aku manja dan kekanakkan?" Kesal Jongin.

Luhan terkekeh saat nada kesal terdengar dari ujung teleponnya. "Aku sudah mengirimkan fotonya padamu. Sekarang coba cek emailmu." Ucap Luhan sambil menatap layar laptop miliknya.

"Sebentar—" jongin mulai membuka akun email miliknya. "Klik!" Dia membuka satu pesan yang dikirim dari Luhan. layar laptop miliknya menunjukkan sebuah gambar yang perlahan terbuka.

**PIIP PIIP PIIIIIIPPP!**

Kemudian terpampanglah sebuah foto yang dikirimkan Luhan pada Jongin.

"Bagaimana, apa fotonya sudah kau terima Jongin aah?" tanya Luhan.

"Sudah, tapi mana yang namanya Minseok?"

"_Kenapa kau selalu menggodaku Ge!"_ Luhan terlonjak kaget saat mendengar Tao berteriak dalam tidurnya. Kemudian kembali terfokus pada layar laptopnya setelah Tao kembali tertidur nyenyak.

"Biar kujelaskan satu persatu, Kita mulai dari sisi kiri." Ucap Luhan.

"Namja yang duduk di ujung paling kiri namanya Kim Jongdae, dia adalah sepupu Minseok. Lalu namja yang duduk di ujung kanan, namanya Kim Junmyeon. Itu adalah satu-satunya adik Minseok."

"Berarti mereka calon adikku dan calon sepupuku." Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kemudian namja baya yang duduk disamping Jongdae adalah tuan Kim Jaesung ayah Minseok. Yang duduk disebelah Junmyeon adalah nyonya Choi Sohee Ibu Minseok."

Anyeong Ibu mertua dan Ayah mertua!" Jongin melambaikan tangan pada layar laptopnya dengan percaya diri memanggil kedua orang tua Minseok dengan sebutan Ayah dan Ibu mertua.

"Dan yang ditengah, itu adalah Minseok. Dialah namja yang akan dijodohkan denganmu."

"Ommona, dia sangat manis hyung! Kau tidak bohong kan kalau namja yang ditengah itu yang namanya Minseok?" pekik Jongin.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong." Jawab Luhan. "Apa kau tahu merk pakaian _'Kees'?" _

"Tentu saja aku tahu hyung, Jinwoo dan Seungyoon sering membeli merk pakaian itu. Mereka berdua sangat tergila-gila dengan _'Kees'_."

"Jinwoo, seungyoon, siapa mereka?" Tanya Luhan.

"Mereka berdua mantanku seminggu yang lalu!" Santai Jongin. "Jinwoo memutuskanku karena aku ketahuan selingkuh dengan Krystal dan seungyoon memutuskanku karena aku menolak untuk melamar dan menikahinya."

"Tapi setelah itu aku meninggalkan Krystal karena dia terlalu banyak mengaturku!"

"Kau tidak berubah!" Decak Luhan.

"Bukan tidak tapi belum." Bela Jongin.

"Terserah kau!" Balas Luhan. "Minseok adalah orang yang mendesain hampir semua pakaian di _'Kees'_ karena dia adalah pemilik perusahaan tersebut." Luhan kembali menjelaskan.

"Jongmallyeo, Jadi Minseok hyung adalah pemilik _'Kees'?_ Bagaimana bisa namja seimut dia menjalankan bisnis sebesar itu, Daebak!" Puji Jongin.

"Sayangnya dia lebih suka berdiri dibalik layar. Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Hum!" Dehem Jongin sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Aku kirimkan satu foto lagi, aku baru mengambilnya tadi siang. Klik!" Luhan mengirim satu lagi foto Minseok yang diambil siang tadi saat Minseok bermain dengan salju.

"Hyung!" Rengek Jongin setelah membuka foto kedua yang dikirim Luhan.

"Wae?" Tanya Luhan.

"Sepertinya, kali ini aku benar-benar jatuh cinta. Aku tidak bisa menolak perjodohan ini dan aku harus meminta pada Appa dan Eomma agar mempercepat pertunangan kami."

"Klik!"

"Secepat itu?" Goda Luhan. "Jongin aah!" Panggilnya.

"Ne hyung!"

"Berjanjilah untuk berubah dan jangan sakiti Minseok, berhentilah bermain-main. Minseok itu sangat polos dan rapuh walaupun dia seorang namja."

"Aku berjanji hyung, Aku akan berubah demi Minseok hyung!"

"Baiklah, kupegang janjimu. Jangan kecewakan aku juga orang tuamu. Ingat, aku sudah menolak tawaran memotret di Beijing dan menerima tawaran memotret dari Minseok demi kau."

"Setelah kalian bertemu nanti aku pasti akan ketahuan." Decak Luhan. "Aahh aku tidak tahu apa reaksinya jika dia tahu kalau aku menerima tawarannya memotret untuk membantumu mencari informasi tentangnya."

"Aku janji! Dan hyung tidak perlu khawatir, jika Minseok hyung mengetahui semuanya aku yang akan menanggungnya." Kemudian sambungan telepon terputus.

"Krik Krik Krik!" Selembar foto Minseok yang sedang bermain salju berhasil dicetak Jongin. Diambilnya foto itu kemudian dia menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar ke kasur.

"Jika sejak awal yang akan dijodohkan denganku itu manis dan imut sepertimu, aku tidak akan pernah menyuruh Luhan hyung memata-mataimu." Jongin mencium foto tersebut lalu memeluknya.

"Eomma!" Teriak Jongin.

"..."

"Eomma!" Sekali lagi Jongin memekik karena Ibunya belum juga datang menghampirinya.

"Eom— maaa!" Lagi, Dia mengecupi foto Minseok.

"Apa apa Jonginie sayang?" Ibu Jongin terengah karena harus berlari menghampiri Jongin yang terus berteriak memanggilnya.

"Aku mau pertunanganku di percepat!"

"Mwo!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**oOo 0326-0420 oOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah pesta sederhana dibuat oleh tuan Kim di rumahnya, pesta yang hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa kerabat dan teman dekat Minseok.

Malam ini adalah malam pertunangan Minseok dan Jongin. Minseok terlihat murung. Dia terus menundukkan kepalanya selama pesta berlangsung.

Junmyeon terus menempel pada kekasih barunya, model andalan Minseok yaitu Yixing atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Lay. Kris terus menggoda Tao sampai-sampai godaan Kris terbawa mimpi oleh Tao.

Chanyeol berjalan kesana kemari, dia terlihat sedang mencari seseorang.

"Aaahhh hyung!" Minseok menoleh saat suara yang sangat dikenalinya itu memanggil. Dia melihat Chanyeol melambaikan tangan padanya dari kejauhan.

"Chanyeol, Wae?" Minseok mengedikkan bahunya. Kemudian Minseok terkejut saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menunjukkan kode rahasia V sign pada Minseok lalu mengangkat selembar kertas di tangan kirinya.

Seketika Minseok langsung berlari menghampiri Chanyeol yang berdiri di sebrangnya. Lalu merebut surat yang dipegang Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya dia belum menerima suratmu saat kau memintanya untuk bertemu hyung. Karena dia memintamu untuk bertemu hari ini." Ucap Chanyeol.

Minseok membaca surat yang sudah dalam keadaan terbuka karena lebih dulu dibaca Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa.

_**[0420]**_

_Setelah kedatangan IHI, kenapa kau seolah menghilang?_

_Tidak ada kabar darimu membuatku sangat khawatir, aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak memberiku kabar lagi dengan suratmu._

_Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Setiap aku menutup mataku, aku merasa aku melihatmu. Dan jika aku membuka mataku, kau menghilang. Aku berharap aku tidak akan kehilanganmu sebelum kita bertemu._

_IHI sepertinya sangat merindukanmu, padahal dia belum lama tinggal denganku._

_Ayo kita bertemu tanggal 23 Desember nanti. Myeongdong Catedral jam 08.00 pm. Aku akan membawa IHI, dan kau bawalah Christiano Ronaldo-ku. Kau akan mengenaliku ketika melihat IHI di tanganku._

_Kau_— _ akan datang kan,.?_

"Andwae!" Minseok menggeleng. _'23 Desember? Itu artinya hari ini. Bagaimana ini?'_ Batin Minseok.

"Yeol aah, kau harus membantuku!" Minseok mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Membantu apa hyung?" Chanyeol mengikuti Minseok yang berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Dia— dia mengajakku bertemu hari ini." Minseok mengambil bola sepak milik _tuan 0420_ beserta mantel dan sarung tangan. "Aku harus menemuinya di tempat yang dia inginkan. Ini satu-satunya kesempatan agar aku bisa menggagalkan pertunangan ini." Mohon Minseok.

"Jadi akhirnya dia mengajakmu bertemu?" Minseok mengangguk. "Lalu kenapa kau membawa bola itu? "

"Dia memintaku membawanya agar dia bisa mengenaliku, dan dia juga akan membawa IHI agar aku bisa mengenalinya."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya aku membantumu?" Chanyeol dan Minseok berfikir bersama.

"Tembok!" Pekik Minseok. "Kajja Yeol!" Minseok menarik tangan Chanyeol dan mengendap-endap melewati beberapa tamu di dalam rumah Minseok. Beruntung hampir kebanyakan dari mereka asik menikmati pesta dan beruntung karena Jongin dan keluarganya belum sampai di rumah Minseok.

"Kita mau kemana hyung?" Bisik Chanyeol.

"Kita ke halaman belakang." Jawab Minseok.

"Berjongkoklah!" Perintah Minseok pada Chanyeol setelah sampai di halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Mwo! Kenapa harus berjongkok?" Bingung Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa memanjat dindingnya, jadi kau harus berjongkok dan membantuku melewati dinding ini." Ucap Minseok dengan nada sedikit berbisik.

"Tapi Jas—"

"Sudahlah, aku akan mengganti jasmu dengan yang baru. Kau minta saja pada Tao untuk mengambilkanmu jas baru di kantor atau di toko-ku."

"Tapi hyung—" rengek Chanyeol.

"Cepat!" Minseok melempar mantel dan bola sepaknya melewati dinding kemudian memaksa Chanyeol berjongkok. Perlahan Minseok menaiki pundak Chanyeol agar dia bisa memanjat tembok. Namun setelah tiga kali mencoba dan tiga kali pula Chanyeol menahan teriak kesakitan, Minseok berhasil memanjat tembok dengan cara lain.

"Yaakk yeol!" Pekik Minseok saat tubuhnya diangkat oleh Chanyeol tanpa aba-aba.

"Punggungku sakit jika kau terus menginjakku hyung!" Chanyeol terengah. "Tapi seharusnya kau bilang!" Bisik Minseok

"Sudahlah cepat panjat dindingnya, kau itu berat!" Kemudian Minseok berhasil memanjat dinding tersebut.

"Yeol!" Teriak Minseok dari balik dinding yang dipanjatnya.

"Waeyo hyung!" Jawab Chanyeol.

"Tolong rahasiakan kepergianku, aku janji akan segera kembali."

"Ne hyung, semoga sukses!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**oOo 0326-0420 oOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sesampainya di gereja, Minseok berdiri menunggu orang yang ingin ditemuinya itu di depan pintu gerbang Gereja. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah, tangan kecilnya memeluk sebuah bola yang pernah diberikan tuan _0420_. Kepalanya terus menoleh kesana kemar mencari seseorang yang membawa boneka singa kecilnya.

Karena terlalu lelah berdiri, Minseok memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku yang ada di depan gereja lalu menyimpan bola yang dibawanya disamping tempatnya duduk.

"Hufth.! Dimana dia, kenapa lama sekali?" Minseok gugup, dia menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya karena kedinginan. Padahal Minseok sudah memakai mantel dan sarung tangan, tapi Minseok tetap saja merasa dingin.

"Pabbo! Aku kan pernah mengatakan padanya kalau aku tidak suka dingin. Kenapa dia membiarkanku kedinginan disini karena menunggunya."

Sementara di kejauhan, seorang namja kurus bermata rusa tengah berdiri mematung tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

'_Ke— kenapa Minseok? Apa yang dia lakukan disini, kenapa dia— kenapa bola itu ada padanya?'_ batin Luhan.

'_Jadi __**0326**__ itu adalah Minseok? tidak, tidak mungkin.'_ Dia menggeleng tak percaya. Sebuah mobil melewati pria itu, dengan jelas cahaya dari lampu mobil tersebut memperlihatkan wajah yang tak asing.

Luhan, yak pria yang tengah mematung tersebut adalah Luhan. Namun Minseok yang terlalu gugup di kejauhan sana tak mengetahui keberadaan Luhan sedikitpun.

'_Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin?'_ Batinnya.

Dunia terasa berputar, dia merasakan sesak yang amat sangat. Luhan memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit melihat kenyataan kalau orang yang sering bertukar surat dengannya adalah Minseok.

Tangannya menggenggam erat IHI, boneka singa kecil yang Minseok berikan pada Luhan untuk Luhan jaga karena dia telah memberikan bola kesayangannya pada Minseok untuk Minseok jaga.

Ingatannya berputar-putar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku juga sekolah di Korean Univercity, aku masuk di jurusan Seni."_

"_Sejujurnya aku tidak suka dingin, tapi aku sangat suka bermain salju saat musim salju tiba." Luhan ingat betul bagaimana Minseok yang terlihat bahagia bermain salju saat pemotretan di Jepang beberapa waktu yang lalu._

"_Yak Luhan, jangan tidur diranjangku!" Minseok memekik ketika dia meniduri kasur miliknya saat dia berkunjung ke rumah Minseok._

_**[0326]**_

_Aku tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang berani tidur diranjangku, sekalipun itu adikku._

_Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa seperti itu. Aku sudah mencoba untuk membiarkan seseorang untuk tidur diranjangku. Adikku misalnya, tapi aku tidak bisa tidak berteriak dan menyuruhnya menyingkir dari ranjangku._

_Haha bukankah itu lucu dan sedikit_— _aneh!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Aku sangat menyukainya sejak lama. Kau tahu, dalam sehari aku bisa menghabiskan banyak Coffee. Mungkin 3 atau 4 cup. Kadang juga lebih. Dari semua jenis Coffee aku suka Americano. Lalu kau, kenapa kau memilih Americano?"_

_**[0326]**_

_Dalam sehari aku bisa menghabiskan 3 sampai 4 cup coffee. _

_Dari semua jenis coffee, aku sangat menyukai Americano._

_**.**_

_**.**_

Luhan juga ingat, bagaimana Minseok melarangnya menyentuh sebuah bola sepak milik Minseok. Saat itu Luhan tertarik dengan sebuah bola sepak yang Minseok simpan disamping tempat tidurnya. Saat yang sama ketika Minseok memarahinya karena meniduri kasur Minseok. Luhan tertarik untuk menyentuh bola itu karena dia adalah pecinta sepak bola sejati.

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Jangan sentuh bola itu!" Pekik Minseok waktu itu untuk kedua kalinya, membuat luhan terkejut bukan main karena Minseok langsung mengambil bola tersebut dan memeluknya erat._

"_Kenapa kau galak sekali sih? Menyentuh bola saja tidak boleh. Memangnya apa yang spesial dari bolamu ini?"_

"_Tentu saja bola itu spesial. Bola itu pemberian dari orang yang spesial. Selain itu, ada tanda tangan seseorang yang tercantum di kulit bola itu."_

"_Tandatangan siapa?"_

"_Christiano ronaldo!"_

"_Jeongmallyeo? Aku juga punya bola yang ditandatangani oleh Christiano ronaldo." Luhan terlihat sangat antusias. "Mana aku lihat punyamu!"_

"_Tidak, kau tidak boleh melihatnya."_

"_Kau pelit sekali!'_

"_Biar saja Weehhh!" Cibir Minseok._

"Bodoh! Kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadari semua itu? Itu terlihat sangat jelas di depan mataku, tapi kenapa aku begitu bodoh!" Erang Luhan. "Kau bodoh, bodoh!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_Tuhan.! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_ Batin Luhan. Tanpa terasa sebuah sungai kecil mengalir dari ujung matanya.

Sementara itu, Minseok terus menggerutu karena orang tuan _0420-nya_ belum juga datang menemuinya. Dia terus melihat jam tangannya.

"Ini sudah jam delapan lewat, kenapa dia belum datang?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia takut ayah dan ibunya mencarinya karena dia pergi diam-diam.

Minseok berdiri, Kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu gerbang gereja, melipat tangannya di dada karena cuaca yang semakin dingin. Lalu dia berbalik untuk kembali duduk.

Maniknya membola ketika melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkannya. Minseok melihat IHI sudah ada disamping bola milik tuan _0420_.

"Aa— apa ini?" Suara Minseok bergetar, kepulan asap keluar dari bibirnya, pipinya memerah karena kedinginan juga karena hal yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"IHI ya, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Pekik Minseok lalu mengambil IHI. Menatapnya kemudian memeluknya.

Minseok mengedarkan pendangannya ke segala arah demi menemukan siapa yang menyimpan IHI disampingnya. Nihil, tak ada seorangpun yang Minseok lihat disana, hanya beberapa penjaga yang terlihat berdiri menjaga keamanan Gereja.

Minseok berlari mengitari gereja tersebut sambil memeluk bola dan bonekanya. Air matanya jatuh tak terkontrol membasahi pipi chubbynya yang putih seputih salju yang tiba-tiba saja turun.

"IHI dimana orang itu, katakan padaku! kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi begitu saja setelah dia mengembalikanmu padaku eoh!" isak Minseok.

Sementara Luhan yang bersembunyi di semak-semak hanya bisa menahan tangisnya saat melihat Minseok berlarian kesana kemari mengelilingi Gereja yang cukup luas itu demi menemukan Luhan. Tuan _0420_ yang selama 2 tahun ini bertukar surat dengannya.

'_Mianhae Minseok Ah, aku tidak bisa menemuimu!'_ Batin Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Maaf kalo ceritanya semakin membosankan TT. Maaf juga kalau couple momentnya kurang manis dan kurang greget. Jujur aja aku jarang bikin moment couple lain, dan bisa dibilang ini pertamakalinya bikin moment couple lain sebanyak ini. -_- jadi mohon dimaklumi :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Title : 0326 - 0420

Genre : Romance – Drama / YAOI

cast : Xiumin - Luhan XiuHan - LuMin

Slight XiuKai, HunKai, SuLay, ChanBaek, KrisTao, ChanSoo, BaekChen.

Rate : T

Chap / Oneshoot : Chapter 6

Word : 3738

Summary :

Kau membutuhkan manusia untuk bisa kau cintai ! Bisa dilihat, bisa di ajak bicara dan bisa kau sentuh. Dimana orang yang kau cintai dan siapa itu, kau tidak tahu! Pria yang kau bicarakan itu tidak ada sama sekali !

* * *

><p>"Ini sudah jam delapan lewat, kenapa dia belum datang?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia takut ayah dan ibunya mencarinya karena dia pergi diam-diam.<p>

Minseok berdiri, Kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu gerbang gereja, melipat tangannya di dada karena cuaca yang semakin dingin. Lalu dia berbalik untuk kembali duduk.

Maniknya membola ketika melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkannya. Minseok melihat IHI sudah ada disamping bola milik tuan 0420.

"Aa— apa ini?" Suara Minseok bergetar, kepulan asap keluar dari bibirnya, pipinya memerah karena kedinginan juga karena hal yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"IHI ya, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Pekik Minseok lalu mengambil IHI. Menatapnya kemudian memeluknya.

Minseok mengedarkan pendangannya ke segala arah demi menemukan siapa yang menyimpan IHI disampingnya. Nihil, tak ada seorangpun yang Minseok lihat disana, hanya beberapa penjaga yang terlihat berdiri menjaga keamanan Gereja.

Minseok berlari mengitari gereja tersebut sambil memeluk bola dan bonekanya. Air matanya jatuh tak terkontrol membasahi pipi chubbynya yang putih seputih salju yang tiba-tiba saja turun.

"IHI dimana orang itu, katakan padaku! kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi begitu saja setelah dia mengembalikanmu padaku eoh!" isak Minseok.

Sementara Luhan yang bersembunyi di semak-semak hanya bisa menahan tangisnya saat melihat Minseok berlarian kesana kemari mengelilingi Gereja yang cukup luas itu demi menemukan Luhan. Tuan 0420 yang selama 2 tahun ini bertukar surat dengannya.

'Mianhae Minseok Ah, aku tidak bisa menemuimu!' Batin Luhan.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_oOo 0326-0420 oOo_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Argghh punggungku!" ringis Chanyeol sambil merebahkan punggungnya di ayunan yang didudukinya sekarang. Dia memijit punggungnya yang terasa nyeri akibat injakan Minseok beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Chanyeol aah!" Chanyeol membuka matanya kemudian menoleh ke kanan dimana suara panggilan itu berasal.

"Baek!" Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun setengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang kini berdiri dihadapannya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau—"

"Hosh hosh hosh! Tunggu sebentar." Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya. "Kau melihat Minseok hyung, aku sudah mencari di kamarnya, tapi aku tidak menemukannya."

"Aku— aku tidak melihatnya." Bohong Chanyeol sambil mengedikkan bahunya. "Kenapa, apa terjadi sesuatu di dalam?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Keluarga calon tunangan Minseok hyung sudah tiba. Dan paman Kim menyuruhku mencarinya." Jawab Baekhyun dengan sangat jujur.

'_Mwo! Bagaimana ini?'_ Chanyeol menatap jam tangannya. _'Ini sudah ½ jam berlalu dan Minseok hyung belum memenuhi janjinya untuk segera kembali._' Batinnya.

"Asshh! Bagaimana ini, aku harus mencari kemana lagi." Kesal Baekhyun. "Kenapa Minseok hyung harus menghilang di waktu yang tidak tepat?" Rutuknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya ke tempat lain." Dia hendak berbalik dan meneruskan pencariannya terhadap Minseok, namun langkah Baekhyun tertahan oleh Chanyeol yang memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Uhm, wae?" Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya lucu menatap Chanyeol yang menahannya.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Pinta Chanyeol. "Ada yang harus kusampaikan padamu."

"Aku?" Baekhyun menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Ya, kau! Ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan. Duduklah!" Kemudian Baekhyun menuruti perintah Chanyeol dan duduk di ayunan yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun-pun melupakan tugasnya untuk mencari Minseok.

Perlahan ayunan itu mulai bergoyang maju mundur, membuat angin menembus pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

"Hey, kau bilang ingin bicara?" Baekhyun memulai karena Chanyeol yang terus terdiam dan memejamkan matanya.

"Apa?" Chanyeol tersadar.

"Tadi kau bilang ingin bicara, cepatlah cuaca semakin dingin." Lirihnya.

"Akhm begini—"

"Baek aah, aku harus mengatakan sesuatu hal yang sangat penting padamu!" Chanyeol menggengam tangan Baekhyun dan menatap intens manik cantik pria di hadapannya yang selalu tertutup eyeliner tebal.

"Eyelinermu!" Canda Chanyeol kemudian dia tertawa. "Maaf bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan. Ini mengenai perasaanku." Gugup Chanyeol. Suasana mulai serius.

"Akuuu—"

"Yeol aah, bolehkah aku bicara lebih dulu padamu?" Potong Baekhyun.

"Eoh, jadi ada hal penting juga yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

"Hum, benar!" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau dulu yang bicara." Chanyeol mempersilakan.

"Begini— Jujur saja, selama ini aku bingung dengan sikapmu padaku." Baekhyun melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol. "Itu semua karena kau memberikan perhatian yang sama padaku dan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih kau sukai diantara kami berdua." Chanyeol semakin gugup dan merasa bersalah.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum kau membuat pesta perayaan ulang tahun, Seseorang menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Aku belum menjawabnya karena kau." Desahan kecil terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun.

'_Maafkan aku Baek.' _Batin Chanyeol.

"Dia sangat baik dan perhatian, sama seperti halnya kau yang selalu baik dan perhatian padaku. Tapi dia _**hanya**_ memberikan perhatiannya padaku." Baekhyun menekankan pengucapannya pada kata _**hanya.**_ "Namun aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanku padanya."

Kembali hening.

"Lalu sebuah rencana bodoh telintas di otakku saat itu, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya. Aku mencampurkan dua jenis jus berbeda ditambah vodka dengan kadar alkohol yang sangat tinggi."

"Apa kau tahu untuk siapa aku membuatnya?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa itu untukku?" Tebaknya.

"Humm, kau benar. Tapi sayang Minseok hyung meminum jus tersebut, jadi semua rencanaku gagal." Terdengar sedikit penyesalan dari nada suara Baekhyun.

"Setidaknya jika aku tahu untuk siapa perasaanmu, aku mungkin akan menerima pria itu sebagai pelarian." Baekhyun tertawa lirih.

"Tapi dua hari yang lalu sesuatu terjadi. Pria itu meyakinkanku dengan cara yang membuatku yakin untuk menerima perasaanya. Membuatku tak ingin menjadikannya pelarian seperti yang pernah kufikirkan."

Bekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan nafasnya sebentar kemudian kembali berbicara.

"Dia tidak memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya, tapi dia memintaku untuk menjadi teman hidupnya." Wajah Baekhyun bersemu. Dia tersenyum seolah tidak pernah ada penyesalan dalam setiap kata yang dia ucapkan sebelumnya.

"Jadi, jika yang ingin kau katakan padaku adalah kau ingin menjadikanku kekasihmu— aku tidak bisa menerimamu Yeol aah. Karena sekarang aku sudah menerimanya." Tegas Baekhyun percaya diri.

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi mencoba jadi pendengar yang baik untuk Baekhyun akhirnya angkat bicara. Dia sedikit terkekeh mendengar nada bicara Baekhyun yang sangat percaya diri.

"Mffttt!" Chanyeol mencoba menahan tawanya. "Tenang saja Baek aah, mendengarmu menerima pria itu dan mengabaikanku membuat perasaanku lega walaupun jujur saja ada sedikit perasaan aneh dihatiku." Ucapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Begini!" Chanyeol memiringkan posisi duduknya agar bisa menghadap pada Baekhyun dan ayunan pun berhenti mengayun. "Beberapa hari yang lalu saat kita di jepang, Minseok hyung mengatakan kalau aku tidak memutuskan untuk memilih dari sekarang, maka aku akan menyakiti kalian berdua."

"Perkataannya terus terngiang di telingaku. Akhirnya sebuah keputusan aku ambil. Aku sedikit takut akan menyakiti salaseorang diantara kalian, tapi seperti yang dikatakan Minseok hyung, jika aku tidak cepat mengambil keputusan mungkin aku akan menyesal."

"Jadi siapa yang kau pilih?" Baekhyun penasaran. Dia ingin tahu, mungkinkah yang dipilih Chanyeol adalah dirinya.

"Aku memilih—" Chanyeol menggantung perkataannya membuat Baekhyun menahan nafasnya karena itu.

"Kyungsoo!" Mantap Chanyeol.

"Mwo!" Baekhyun terkejut.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu untuk meminta maaf atas sikapku padamu karena selama ini aku tidak punya pendirian. Aku juga tidak bersikap tegas. Dan aku lebih memilih Kyung— Soo!"

"Jadi bukan aku? jadi kau mengajakku bicara bukan untuk mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku?" Cerca Baekhyun dengan cerewetnya.

"Bukan—" Chanyeol menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang terlihat kesal. "Yak, kenapa kau marah eoh, bukankah kau sudah menerima cinta pria lain, apa kau cemburu?" Goda Chanyeol.

"Siapa bilang aku marah eoh?" Baekhyun memukul pundak Chanyeol. "Jadi kau memilih si mata bulat itu?"

"Lalu kau, siapa pria itu?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

Baekhyun terdiam. "Dia temanmu juga." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersipu.

"Temanku?" Chanyeol kebingungan. "Siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Dia pria cerewet tapi sangat baik. Kurang lebih cerewetnya sama sepertiku."

"Cerewet?" Chanyeol berfikir keras, kira-kira siapa temannya yang sama cerewetnya seperti Baekhyun. "Tunggu— apa yang kau maksud."

"Ya, kau benar!" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Pria kotak itu? asshh aku tidak pernah tahu kalau dia juga menyukaimu." Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Dasar bajingan! Kalau dia bilang sejak dulu mungkin aku tidak akan mendekatimu Baek." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau menyesal sudah mendekatiku?" Marah Baekhyun.

"Bukan begitu tapi— Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Kyungsoo tengah berdiri menatap keduanya.

"Jongdae!" Pekik Baekhyun yang melihat Jongdae berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan nanarnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Dae aah tunggu, kau salah paham. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Baekhyun berlari mengejar Jongdae ke dalam rumah.

"Maaf aku mengganggu kalian, aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu kalau Minseok hyung sudah ditemukan, dan sekarang Junmyeon hyung sedang menjemputnya." Kyungsoo berbalik hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol segera menahan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan memeluknya.

"Kumohon jangan pergi, kau salah paham!" Desah Chanyeol.

"Hahaha!" Kyungsoo tertawa miris. "Kenapa aku harus salah paham kepada kalian, memangnya siapa aku ini?" Desahnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo. Menatap mata besarnya yang begitu indah. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menunduk saat Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Lihat aku Kyungsoo aah!" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo agar pria itu mau menatapnya.

"Jika kau ingin tahu siapa kau bagiku, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali dan tidak akan mengulanginya. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau—" Chanyeol menyentuh hidung bangir Kyungsoo. "Kau adalah orang yang paling dan sangat spesial di hatiku. Hanya kau tidak ada yang lain!" Ucapnya dengan nada tegas. "Bagiku Baekhyun tak lebih dari sekedar teman."

"Ap—"

"Diam dan dengarkan aku!" sergah Chanyeol sambil menutup bibir tebal Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya.

"Saranghae Do Kyungsoo!" bisiknya seduktif di gendang telinga Kyungsoo.

"Tapi bukankah kau— uh Baekhyun juga—" gugup Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, dia menyukai Jongdae!"

"Jong—"

"Sssttt!" Mata besarnya membulat sempurna seolah ingin keluar dari tempatnya berada kini. Perutnya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Tubuhnya terasa dikelilingi bunga serta kupu-kupu cantik saat bibir tebalnya dikecup oleh bibir pria tinggi dihadapannya.

'_Dia— dia menciumku!'_ Batin Kyungsoo.

"Saranghae!" Chanyeol kembali berbisik setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya kemudian kembali mengecup bibir tebal itu. Tanpa disadari, Kyungsoo berjinjit dan membalas kecupan Chanyeol di bibirnya.

"Jadi, apa kau menerimaku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"..."

"Yaakk Kyunggie, apa kau menerimaku?" Rengek Chanyeol.

"Hey, dimana jas dan mantelmu, kenapa kau tidak memakainya eoh, apa kau tidak kedinginan?" Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Chanyeol sambil menunduk, tak mau rona pipinya dilihat oleh Chanyeol. "Lihat saljunya semakin deras!" Kyungsoo menengadahkan telapak tangannya mencoba menangkap butiran salju yang sedang turun.

"Karena ada kau, aku akan memelukmu jika kedingingan!" Chanyeol beralasan.

"Yaakk Pabbo!" Pekik Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya.

Sementara di tempat lain Baekhyun berhasil menghentikan Jongdae yang pergi meninggalkannya.

"Dae aah jeball aku lelah mengikutimu!" Baekhyun berhenti dan berjongkok karena kelelahan, mengatur nafasnya yang hanya setengah-setengah.

Jongdae berhenti dan menoleh. Dia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat kepayahan dan membantunya kembali berdiri tegak.

Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan Jongdae dan bisa kembali berdiri. "Kalau kau masih menyukainya, lupakan saja apa yang pernah kukatakan padamu." Sinsis Jongdae dan hendak kembali meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Dae aah, kau salah paham. Aku bicara dengannya bukan berarti aku masih menyukainya. Jeball dengarkan aku!" Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Jongdae dan mengecup bibirya. Memberikannya lumatan-lumatan kecil hingga tak disadari Jongdae membalas kecupan Baekhyun dan sedikit mendesah. Gairahnya bangkit karena Baekhyun yang mengelus dada kurusnya.

"Kau harus percaya padaku, aku sudah tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Aku sungguh-sunguh tulus menerimamu. Lihat!" Ucapnya setelah melepaskan bibirnya.

Baekhyun menunjukkan jari manis tangan kirinya. Disana sebuah benda bulat perak melingkar dengan indah membuat Jongdae terdiam tak percaya. Cincin yang diberikan Jongdae saat Jongdae meminta Baekhyun untuk jadi teman hidupnya.

Saat itu, karena Baekhyun belum yakin, Baekhyun belum memakai cincin pemberian Jongdae walau dia sudah menerima cinta Jongdae. Tapi kini cincin itu sudah melingkar indah di jari manis Baekhyun. Itu tandanya Baekhyun sudah tidak ragu lagi dengan perasaannya pada Jongdae.

"Kau—"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Humm, aku sudah yakin dengan perasaanku." Mantapnya. "Dan aku mau menjadi teman hidupmu untuk selamanya."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**oOo 0326-0420 oOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jongin beserta keluarganya terlihat menikmati pesta sederhana itu sambil menunggu Minseok yang tuan Kim katakan belum siap untuk keluar kamar.

Ayah dan ibu Jongin terlihat akrab mengobrol dengan Ibu Minseok. Itu karena mereka pernah beberapa kali bertemu dalam acara perusahaan. Sedangkan ayah Minseok terlihat gelisah menunggu kedatangan Minseok yang kini tengah dijemput Junmyeon di Myeongdong.

"Apa yang anak itu lakukan disana?" Bisik Jaesung pada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin terlihat berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah Minseok sambil menunggu Minseok keluar. Tangannya menggengam segelas wine. Sesekali dia menegak minumannya sambil menikmati salju yang turun semakin deras.

"Daebak! Salju turun disaat aku akan bertunangan dengannya." Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Bukankah ini sangat romantis? Bahkan terlalu romantis." Ucapnya sambil terus menikmati indahya salju.

"Aisshhh, dimana Luhan hyung, kenapa dia belum sampai kesini? Dasar rusa pemalas!" Decaknya pelan. "Aku kan jadi tidak punya teman mengobrol."

"Hey, bukankah kau Jongin?"

Namja berkulit tan itu menoleh saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Baginya terasa aneh ada yang mengenalinya di rumah Minseok karena ini adalah pertamakalinya dia berkunjung ke rumah Minseok dan belum ada satupun orang yang dia kenal kecuali Luhan.

"Aahh ternyata dugaanku benar, kau memang Jongin."

Jongin menatap pria berkulit pucat dihadapannya. _'Tunggu, bukankah dia?'_ Maniknya _membola, dia menelan kasar saliva di kerongkongannya._

'_Se— Sehun!'_ Batinnya. _'Apa yang dia lakukan disini?'_

"Kk— kau Sehun kan?" Gugup Jongin.

'_Arrghh kenapa dia muncul dihadapanku, hey Kim Jong In, ingat hari ini kau akan bertunangan dengan pria manis bernama Kim Min Seok. Jangan sampai hatimu goyah karena pria berwajah papan triplek ini.'_

"Kau masih mengingatku?" Suara dingin itu menyadarkan Jongin. "Tentu saja aku ingat, kita berada di club dance yang sama saat di universitas. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, apa kau masih bersaudara dengan keluarga Paman Kim Jaesung?" Selidik Jongin.

"Aku disini karena Minseok hyung." Ucapnya santai sambil meneguk wine miliknya.

"Memangnya apa hubunganmu dengan Minseok hyung?" Jongin terus bertanya.

"Kami sangat dekat, aku bekerja padanya." Jelasnya dengan nada sok Cool. _'Huumm setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, kau masih tetap sama seperti dulu, terlihat manis namun— masih cerewet!'_

"Apa kau juga mendesain pakaian seperti Minseok hyung?" Cerewet Jongin.

"Yaakkk, aku menjadi modelnya bukan menjadi pendesain di perusahaannya." Sehun sebal.

"Jadi cita-citamu sekarang berganti menjadi model, lalu apa kabar dengan cita-citamu yang ingin menjadi penari terkenal?"

"Aku sudah melupakannya. Lalu kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

'_Issh wajahnya tak berubah sedikitpun, tetap menyebalkan seperti dulu.'_

"Aku disini karena aku akan bertunangan dengan putera pertama Paman Kim." Sehun terkejut, dia berhenti meneguk wine miliknya, namun dia tetap menunjukkan wajah datarnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Oh!" Ucapnya singkat kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

"Aisshhh!" Jongin mengertakkan giginya.

Sementara itu, Minseok dan Junmyeon yang sudah sampai di rumahnya keluar dari dalam mobil Junmyeon. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, di pipinya masih terlihat jelas bekas air mata yang sudah mengering.

Dia berjalan gontai memasuki rumahnya, sedangkan Luhan yang juga baru sampai di rumah Minseok hanya bisa menunduk tak berani menatap wajah menyedihkan pria yang ternyata adalah _tuan_ _0326. _Pria yang telah menemukan surat di buku miliknya saat di universitas, pria yang 2 tahun terakhir mengiriminya surat berisi kata-kata manis yang sangat disukai Luhan.

'_Maaf— maafkan aku Minseok aah, maaf!'_ Lirihnya.

"Kau dari mana saja eoh?" Kim Jaesung yang marah sedikit mencengkeram lengan Minseok namun Minseok hanya diam dan tak melawan sedikitpun.

"Aku pergi ke Gereja untuk berdoa." Ucapnya pelan. Jaesung mengendurkan cengkeramannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mulai sekarang saja, keluarga Kim sudah lama menunggumu." Jaesung-pun menggenggam erat tangan putera sulungnya itu dan membawanya ke tengah-tengah pesta. Menghampiri keluarga Jongin dan Jongin yang sudah cukup lama menunggunya.

Jongin terpesona saat melihat wujud asli Minseok. Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya hingga wajahnya merona merah saat melihat Minseok tengah berjalan menghampirinya bersama sang ayah.

'_Dia— sangat mengagumkan!'_ Batinnya. _'Begitu indah! Dan aku tidak akan pernah menyesal memilikinya.'_

"Jadi mari kita mulai acara kita malam ini!" Suara tegas Jaesung membuat perhatian semua tamu yang datang kini tertuju padanya.

"Malam ini adalah hari spesial untuk putera sulung kami, karena malam ini adalah malam pertunangan antara puteraku Minseok dan putera sahabatku Jongin." Tamu undangan-pun bertepuk tangan riuh.

"Sokkie ahh kemarilah nak!" Pinta Jaesung. Dengan langkah berat Minseok menghampiri ayah Minseok dan berdiri disampingnya. Tapi sebaliknya dengan Jongin, dia terlihat sumringah dan bahagia saat Jaesung memintanya untuk datang menghampirinya dan berdiri disamping Minseok.

"Jongin aah, Minseok aah, silakan bertukar cincin!" Sohee mengangkat kotak berisi sepasang cincin perak beraksen garis hitam di tengahnya. Disana terukir nama Minseok dan Jongin.

Jongin lebih dulu menyematkan cintin di jari mungil Minseok. Dan tepuk tangan tamu yang hadir menjadi sound pengiring saat Jongin berhasil menyematkan cincinnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, apa dia tidak berhasil bertemu dengan pria itu?" Ucap Chanyeol pelan saat melihat wajah murung Minseok.

"Apa yang kau katakan yeol aah?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tidak sengaja mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Ngg tidak, bukan hal penting." Bohongnya.

"Baiklah!" Ucap Kyungsoo. Namun dia tahu kalau Chanyeol sedang berbohong padanya. Itu terlihat jelas dari ekspresi Chanyeol yang terlihat khawatir saat menatap Minseok.

Kini giliran Minseok untuk menyematkan cincin di jari Jongin. Tangannya bergetar ketika hendak meraih benda bulat itu, otaknya berputar mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi padanya di Myeongdong. Saat tiba-tiba _IHI_ sudah ada disamping bola milik _tuan_ _0420 _dan dia tak menemukan pria yang mengajaknya untuk bertemu tersebut.

Ketika tangan mungilnya berhasil menyentuh benda bulat dalam kotak tersebut, cincinnya jatuh menggelinding dan berhenti tepat di depan kaki / sepatu Luhan.

"Sayang, kau pasti gugup." Ucap Ibu Jongin sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Minseok.

"Luhan aah, tolong cincinnya!" Pinta Sohee. Luhan yang melamun tersadar kemudian berjongkok dan mengambil cincin itu. Berjalan perlahan menghampiri Minseok hendak mengembalikan cincin itu.

Tangannya terulur, egonya terus memaksa agar sesuatu di ujung matanya tak jatuh. '_Seharusnya kau memakaikan cincin itu padaku tuan 0326!'_ Batin Luhan.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Luhan menyerahkan cincin itu pada Sohee kemudian memutar tubuhnya hendak menjauh dari pesta. Dia tak kuat jika harus melihat Minseok menyematkan cincin itu pada Jongin. Walaupun Jongin bukan adik kandungnya, tapi Luhan sangat-sangat menyayangi Jongin melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Seandainya waktu bisa diputar, Luhan ingin menolak permintaan Jongin untuk memata-matai Minseok dan memberikan informasi tentang Minseok yang akan dijodohkan dengan Jongin. Sayangnya nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan bubur tak mungkin bisa kembali menjadi buliran nasi ataupun beras.

Luhan terkejut saat mendengar suara teriakan Sohee. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Minseok terkulai lemah dipangkuan Sohee.

"Minseok, bangun nak!" Sohee menepuk pelan pipi Minseok yang semakin pucat.

Entah dapat keberanian dari mana, Luhan dengan sigap membopong Minseok ke kamarnya. Membuat Jongin yang tadinya ingin memangku Minseok memaung. Jongin terkejut melihat pemandangan tersebut, namun dia tak ingin sedikitpun mencurigai hyung kesayangannya itu. Dia pun mengikuti Luhan yang membawa Minseok di pangkuannya diikuti orangtua Minseok juga orangtua Jongin.

'_Dia melakukannya karena Minseok hyung itu adalah temannya.'_ Jongin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Minseok demam tinggi, Jongin memaksa pada orangtuanya untuk menjaga Minseok dan menginap di rumah Minseok, namun Sohee dan Jaesung menolak. Mereka tidak mau merepotkan Jongin. Setelah Luhan membujuknya, akhirnya Jongin mau ikut pulang. Acara pertunanganpun dianggap gagal karena Minseok belum sempat menyematkan cincin miliknya di jari manis Jongin.

Luhan yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Minseok terus menghubungi Chanyeol ataupun Junmyeon untuk memastikan keadaan Minseok. Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur karena Minseok, otaknya penuh dengan bayangan wajah Minseok.

Saat Minseok memeluk bola miliknya, saat Minseok menangis untuk mencarinya di gereja dalam keadaan hujan salju yang lebat dan saat Minseok jatuh pingsan sebelum sempat menyematkan cincin pertunangannya.

Setelah mendapat kabar dari Chanyeol kalau demam Minseok sudah turun, akhirnya Luhan bisa berbaring di kasurnya dan memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**oOo 0326-0420 oOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Keesokan harinya Minseok terbangun. Dia melepas kain basah yang menempel di keningnya. Wajahnya masih sedikit pucat, bibirnya kering. Dia mencoba untuk bangun dan duduk.

Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamarnya. Minseok mengusap wajahnya kasar saat mengingat kejadian semalam. Dia menolah ke samping, disana, di atas nakas miliknya, Minseok melihat _IHI-nya_ bersandar pada bola milik _tuan 0420_.

Minseok marah, Kecewa, kesal, sedih, semua perasaan menjadi satu. Diraihnya bola milik Luhan kemudian dia melemparnya kesembarang arah membuat suara gedebukan keras terdengar dari kamar Minseok.

"Aku benci padamu!" Jeritnya pelan.

Dia kembali marah ketika bola itu memantul dan kembali ke pangkuannya.

"Kenapa kau kembali eoh?" Entah apa yang merasuki Minseok, dia mengambil sebuah gunting dari laci nakasnya dan menusukkan benda tajam pada bola bertandatangan Christiano Ronaldo itu dengan brutal.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang eoh? bukankah kau yang meminta untuk bertemu disana?" Minseok terus menusukkan benda tajam itu membuat bola tersebut kini mengempis.

"Kenapa kau jahat padaku?" Minseok terisak. "Kenapa, kenapa?" Minseok berhenti menusuk bola itu saat bola tersebut sudah tak berbentuk kemudian melemparnya ke dalam tong sampah yang ada disamping meja kerjanya.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau hanya mengembalikan _IHI_ dan tidak menemuiku? Apa maksud semua ini?" Minseok menekuk lututnya kemudian membenamkan wajahnya.

10 menit berlalu, Minseok kini sudah berdandan rapih, masih dengan wajah pucat dan bibir keringnya.

"Sokkie, kau mau kemana sayang?" tanya Sohee pada Minseok saat melihat puteranya sudah keluar dari dalam kamarnya dengan dandanan rapih sambil menenteng tas dan kunci mobil.

"Aku mau pergi kerja." Dingin Minseok.

"Kau belum sehat sayang, lihat, wajahmu masih pucat!" Sohee memeriksa suhu tubuh Minseok dengan menempelkan punggung tangannya.

Minseok menepis tangan ibunya dengan halus. "Aku baik-baik saja eomma, kau tidak perlu khawatir!" kemudian Minseok kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

"Kalau begitu sarapan dulu." Pinta Sohee.

"Aku tidak lapar." Ucapnya.

"Blam!" Suara itu penanda kalau Minseok sudah keluar dari rumah. "Kalian sama persis, sama-sama keras kepala." Desah Sohee.

'_Eomma, haruskah aku dijodohkan dengannya? Tidak bisakah semuanya dibatalkan saja?'_ Batinnya saat dia dalam perjalanan ke kantornya.

Semua teman Minseok terlihat khawatir saat melihat Minseok yang terlihat belum sehat betul memaksa masuk kerja.

Tanpa permisi, Kyungsoo masuk ke ruangan Minseok. "Hyung, sebaiknya kau pulang, kau terlihat tidak baik hari ini." Pinta Kyungsoo pada Minseok

"Aku baik-baik saja Soo!" Kemudian dia kembali mencoret-coret buku kosong miliknya. Tak ada satupun desain yang dibuat Minseok, Hanya sebuah garis bengkok dan lurus yang ada pada kertas itu.

Kini giliran Baekhyun dan Tao yang membujuk, namun sama seperti Kyungsoo Minseok menolak permintaan Baekhyun dan Tao agar Minseok mau pulang dan beristirahat. Mereka-pun menyerah.

"Hyung!" Ucap seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan Minseok.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku baik— apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sinis Minseok saat melihat Jongin lah yang menyapanya.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Apa yang hyung lakukan disini, kau masih sakit. Tadi aku datang ke rumah untuk menjengukmu, tapi Bibi Kim bilang kalau hyung memaksa pergi bekerja." Jongin duduk di kursi menghadap Minseok yang masih setia dengan pensil dan bukunya.

"Apa pedulimu?" Minseok mendelik lalu kembali mencoret-coret bukunya.

"Tentu saja aku peduli padamu hyung, kau kan—"

Minseok menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian menyimpan pensil miliknya. "Tunanganmu?" Jongin menatap Minseok dengan agak sedikit ragu. "Jika itu yang kau maksud, kurasa kita belum bertunangan, semalam aku tidak menyematkan cincin di jarimu. Lihatlah!" Minseok mengangkat tangan kiri Jongin mencoba mengingatkan Jongin tentang kejadian semalam.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi kita tetaplah pasangan. Dan kau adalah tunanganku hyung!" Egois Jongin. "Kau memang belum menyematkan cincinmu padaku, tapi kau sudah menerima cincin dariku!" Kini giliran Jongin yang mengangkat tangan kiri Minseok. Dan disana memang ada sebuah cincin yang tersemat.

Minseok menepis tangan Jongin yang masih menggenggamnya. Tangannya meremas hoodie kebesaran yang dipakainya, menatap tajam Jongin.

'_Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

"Aku tahu kita berdua baru bertemu semalam, tapi aku yakin aku bisa menjadi pasangan yang baik untukmu hyung, Percayalah padaku!" Jongin menggenggam erat kedua tangan Minseok.

"Tanganmu dingin hyung, sebaiknya kita pulang, aku akan mengantarmu!" Jongin kembali membujuk Minseok. Dengan kasar Minseok melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin.

"Dulu aku memang seorang player, tapi aku ingin berubah. Aku ingin berubah setelah aku melihatmu fotomu yang diberikan Luhan hyung padaku." Minseok mengernyit saat Jongin membawa nama Luhan dalam masalahnya.

"Aku menjadi player karena semua orang yang kutemui tidak pernah ada yang tulus menyukaiku, sampai akhirnya aku melihatmu. Aku merasa ada yang berbeda saat melihatmu, aku merasa kalau aku harus melindungimu hyung!"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan masalalumu, aku tidak peduli dengan semua alasanmu, dan aku tidak perlu dilindungi karena aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri!" Sergah Minseok.

"Lalu mengapa kau membawa nama Luhan dalam masalah ini, sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?" Cercanya. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan?" Minseok menggebrak meja kerjanya hingga beberapa benda terjatuh dari sana.

"Luhan hyung adalah sahabatku, kami sudah dekat sejak kami kecil. Dia sudah seperti kakak kandungku, orangtuaku juga sudah menganggapnya seperti puteranya sendiri."

"Maaf karena aku menyuruhnya untuk menyelidiki semua hal tentangmu, tolong jangan marah padanya karena akulah yang bersalah. Seharusnya aku menemuimu langsung bukannya menyuruh Luhan hyung untuk memata-mataimu."

"Ap— Apa maksudmu dengan memata-matai eoh?" Minseok berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar.

"Kumohon jangan marah padanya, akulah yang bersalah!" Lirih Jongin sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Minseok terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin padanya. Dia ingin sekali menjerit sekencang mungkin dan menangis sampai air matanya kering.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Title : 0326 - 0420

Genre : Romance – Drama / YAOI

cast : Xiumin - Luhan XiuHan - LuMin

Slight XiuKai, HunKai, SuLay, ChanBaek, KrisTao, ChanSoo, BaekChen.

Rate : T

Chap / Oneshoot : Chapter 7

Word : 3471

Summary :

Kau membutuhkan manusia untuk bisa kau cintai ! Bisa dilihat, bisa di ajak bicara dan bisa kau sentuh. Dimana orang yang kau cintai dan siapa itu, kau tidak tahu! Pria yang kau bicarakan itu tidak ada sama sekali !

* * *

><p>"Aku tahu kita berdua baru bertemu semalam, tapi aku yakin aku bisa menjadi pasangan yang baik untukmu hyung, Percayalah padaku!" Jongin menggenggam erat kedua tangan Minseok.<p>

"Tanganmu dingin hyung, sebaiknya kita pulang, aku akan mengantarmu!" Jongin kembali membujuk Minseok. Dengan kasar Minseok melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin.

"Dulu aku memang seorang player, tapi aku ingin berubah. Aku ingin berubah setelah aku melihatmu fotomu yang diberikan Luhan hyung padaku." Minseok mengernyit saat Jongin membawa nama Luhan dalam masalahnya.

"Aku menjadi player karena semua orang yang kutemui tidak pernah ada yang tulus menyukaiku, sampai akhirnya aku melihatmu. Aku merasa ada yang berbeda saat melihatmu, aku merasa kalau aku harus melindungimu hyung!"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan masalalumu, aku tidak peduli dengan semua alasanmu, dan aku tidak perlu dilindungi karena aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri!" Sergah Minseok.

"Lalu mengapa kau membawa nama Luhan dalam masalah ini, sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?" Cercanya. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan?" Minseok menggebrak meja kerjanya hingga beberapa benda terjatuh dari sana.

"Luhan hyung adalah sahabatku, kami sudah dekat sejak kami kecil. Dia sudah seperti kakak kandungku, orangtuaku juga sudah menganggapnya seperti puteranya sendiri."

"Maaf karena aku menyuruhnya untuk menyelidiki semua hal tentangmu, tolong jangan marah padanya karena akulah yang bersalah. Seharusnya aku menemuimu langsung bukannya menyuruh Luhan hyung untuk memata-mataimu."

"Ap— Apa maksudmu dengan memata-matai eoh?" Minseok berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar.

"Kumohon jangan marah padanya, akulah yang bersalah!" Lirih Jongin sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Minseok terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin padanya. Dia ingin sekali menjerit sekencang mungkin dan menangis sampai air matanya kering.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_oOo 0326-0420 oOo_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Blam!"

"Hyung!" Kumohon dengarkan aku! Jongin berteriak ketika Minseok meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang kerja Minseok.

"Hyung!" Lirihnya karena tak bisa menahan kepergian Minseok. "Sebenci itukah kau padaku, apa kau tidak bisa mencoba membuka hatimu untukku sedikit saja?"

"Brak!" Minseok terhuyung, dia hampir terjatuh saat tubuh kecilnya menabrak seseorang dihadapannya.

Dia mendelik tak suka, kemudian tatapannya berubah jadi menyedihkan saat menatap pria yang baru saja ditabraknya itu. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menangis jika dia tak punya rasa malu.

"Minseok!" lelaki itu mencoba menahan Minseok yang hendak pergi. Namun sekuat tenaga ia menghempaskan tangan si pria dari pundaknya.

"Lepaskan aku Luhan!" Minseok pun berjalan meninggalkan kantornya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang. Pergi sejauh mungkin untuk menenangkan pikiran.

"Maaf!" Kemudian Luhan melihat Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari dalam ruangan Minseok. manik mereka saling bertemu. Luhan menatapnya dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Dia— dia tahu semuanya hyung, dia tahu tentang apa yang kau lakukan disini. Maafkan aku hyung, mungkin dia akan marah padamu. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku yang akan menanggung semuanya, aku akan meyakinkannya kalau kau tidak bersalah."

"Sudahlah!" Luhan menepuk pundak Jongin. "Aku juga bersalah karena aku menuruti keinginanmu, aku akan mencoba berbicara padanya nanti. Kau tidak perlu khawatir!"

Jongin pun pergi meninggalkan kantor Minseok dengan langkah berat. Sedangkan disana, diujung ruangan tempat Kyungsoo berada, seorang pria lain tengah menatap sendu pada dua pria yang baru saja saling memberi dukungan satu sama lain. Terutama pada pria berkulit tan yang baru saja meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri kini.

Sehun, dia terlihat begitu tak suka melihat Jongin tak bersemangat seperti biasanya. Jongin yang terlihat lemah. Sungguh pria dingin itu tak menyukai wajah Jongin yang seperti itu. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menusuknya melihat si kulit tan tersakiti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**oOo 0326-0420 oOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Begitulah ceritanya!" Kini Minseok berada di Coffee Bean langganannya bersama park dobby bodoh sahabatnya.

"Mungkin dia punya alasan khusus kenapa dia tidak menemuimu hyung." Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Minseok.

"Mungkin, tapi tidak bisakah dia meninggalkan sebuah pesan pada _IHI_ agar perasaanku tidak sesakit ini Yeol."

"_IHI_ itu boneka hyung, mana mungkin dia menitipkan pesan pada _IHI_?"

"Aku tahu, tapi bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku sebuah pesan tulisan yang dititipkan pada _IHI_." Minseok menjelaskan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak itu?"

"Maksudmu Jongin?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia hyung, apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?"

"Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Minseok balik bertanya.

"Mungkin ini saatnya kau melupakan _tuan 0420_ dan mencoba untuk menerima perjodohanmu."

"Tidak semudah itu Yeol, kau tidak mengerti perasaanku."

"Bukannya aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu hyung, tapi bagaimana— bagaimana jika orang itu sebenarnya tidak ada, bagaimana jika dia tidak seperti yang kau harapkan, dia jelek dan—"

"Aku tidak peduli!" suara Minseok sedikit meninggi. "Aku menyukinya, sangat menyukainya bukan karena rupanya atau apapun itu, sekalipun dia cacat aku akan tetap menerimanya."

"Hufh baiklah, maafkan aku hyung! Dan mengenai Luhan hyung, kurasa kau harus bicara baik-baik dengannya."

"Kenapa kau menyebut namanya lagi, dia pembohong besar!"

"Bicaralah dengannya, kau tidak boleh memusuhinya hanya karena dia membantu sahabatnya. "

"Tap—"

"Luhan hyung!" Minseok menoleh dan melihat Luhan sedang berjalan ke arah Minseok dan Chanyeol.

"Kau— kenapa kau menyuruhnya datang kesini?" Bisik Minseok.

"Sudah kubilang kau harus bicara dengannya. Aku pergi!"

"Yeol kau mau kemana?"

"..."

'_Yeoll!'_ Minseok terdiam setelah Luhan kini duduk dihadapannya.

"Minseok, maafkan aku!" ucap Luhan setelah dia duduk menghadap Minseok dan didiami Minseok cukup lama.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" Ketus Minseok.

"Untuk semuanya, untuk apa yang kulakukan selama hampir sebulan ini. Mengenai aku yang menerima tawaran pekerjaan darimu demi— Jongin."

'_Terutama karena aku tidak bisa menemuimu malam itu.'_

"Lupakan!" Minseok melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Matanya menatap lurus ke jalanan yang tertutupi salju. Dia tak mau melihat wajah Luhan saat ini.

"Aku sangat menyayanginya seperti adikku sendiri." Minseok diam seribu bahasa. "Aku sudah tinggal dengan keluarganya sejak Ibuku meninggal." Minseok terhenyak.

"Bibi Kim sangat menyayangiku seperti puteranya sendiri. Dia memperlakukanku dengan sama seperti dia memperlakukan Jongin putera kandungnya." Minseok menunduk masih tak mau menatap Luhan namun hatinya sedikit tersentuh.

"Aku dan Jongin tumbuh bersama, aku tidak bisa menolak keinginannya karena dia bilang dia akan berubah jika aku mau menurutinya. Maka aku melakukannya walaupun sebenarnya aku kurang suka."

"Minseok!"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau berada di posisiku Luhan? apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau sudah mempunyai orang lain yang kau sukai, tapi kau dipaksa untuk bertunangan dan menikah dengan orang lain?" Luhan tersentak.

"Bahkan kau hanya melihatnya dari foto, dan tak menganalnya sedikitpun." Minseok tertawa lirih sedangkan Luhan tak bisa menjawab.

"..."

"Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Mata Minseok berkaca-kaca namun tak ada satupun air mata yang jatuh. "Haruskah aku menuruti apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, mencoba melupakan pria yang kusukai dan mulai membuka hatiku untuk adik kesayanganmu itu?"

"..."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**oOo 0326 – 0420 oOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Minseok kini tengah berada di sebuah Bar milik Chanyeol. Dia pergi kesana setelah menerima pesan dari Jogin beberapa waktu sebelumnya.

_Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hyung?_

_Hyung, malam ini aku pulang ke Busan._

_Maukah kau mengantar kepergianku?_

_Aku akan menunggumu di Airport,_

_Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau tak mau._

_Aku menunggumu di Busan minggu depan,_

_Ayahku bilang pertunangan kita akan dirayakan ulang di rumahku._

_Jadi kau tidak bisa menolakku dan mengatakan kalau kau bukan tunanganku!_

_Aku mencintaimu~_

_**Jongin Kim.**_

Minseok meletakkan ponsel miliknya kemudian meraih gelas kecil berisi air berwarna cokelat keemasan dan meminumnya sekali teguk. Yah, Minseok mabuk, dia tak peduli jika Ayahnya akan marah melihatnya mabuk-mabukan.

Entah sudah berapa gelas yang diminumnya, yang pasti Minseok sudah terlihat kepayahan karena minuman berwarna cokelat keemasan itu.

Di kejauhan, seorang pria meringis kecil melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Kemudian pria itu melangkah menghampiri Minseok.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" pria berkulit putih, berbibir tebal dengan pakaian khas pelayan kini duduk sambil melipat tangannya di atas meja menatap Minseok yang masih asik dengan minumannya.

"..."

"Tidak biasanya kau mabuk hyung, bukankah kau tidak suka minuman keras?" Tangannya kini berpindah menopang dagunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Seungyoon aah, Sungguh!"

"Kau terlihat payah hyung, sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku akan menghubungi Chanyeol hyung." Dia meraih ponselnya.

"Pabbo!" Minseok menjitak sayang kening Seungyoon dan dibalas ringisan kecil dari sang empunya kening. "Kenapa kau menghubungi si pohon kelapa itu eoh? huk!" Minseok cegukan.

"Aishhh, mengapa semua orang menyuruhku pulang? aku sudah bilang kalau aku ini baik-baik saja, Huk!" Minseok hendak mengambil gelas minuman yang lain, namun Seungyoon mengambilnya.

"Yaak kembalikan!" Minseok memekik meminta gelas minumannya dikembalikan.

"Jika sudah banyak yang menyuruhmu pulang, kenapa kau tidak pulang dan malah minum-minum disini?" Cerca Seungyoon.

"Ck, kau cerewet sekali. Sama seperti Ibuku!"

"Kalau begitu anggap saja aku ini Ibumu yang sedang memberimu ceramah khusus." Cerocos Seungyoon. "Jadi pulanglah jika Chanyeol hyung sudah datang."

Seungyoon mulai menguhubungi Chanyeol.

"Yoboseyo hyung!"

"..."

"Iya, dia mabuk disini, apa yang harus kulakukan? "

"Hentikan hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" Minseok bergelayut pada Seungyoon dan menciumi pipi Seungyoon. Dan Seungyoon terus mendorong wajah Minseok yang menempel di lehernya.

"..."

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak punya nomor ponsel pria yang kau sebutkan!"

"..."

"Ceptlah Hyung, dia terus menciumiku!" Mohon Seungyoon pada Chanyeol.

"..."

"Baik— ne— ne hyung!"

"Hyung!" Seungyoon mendorong kasar tubuh Minseok hingga terjatuh di sofa. Dia menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Jangan perkosa aku hyung, aku masih polos!" Ucap Seungyoon ketakutan.

"Kau kasar sekali Yoon aah, Baik aku akan pulang, tapi setelah satu gelas lagi." Pinta Minseok.

"Tidak akan!" Seungyoon menggeleng. "Tunggu disini sampai Luhan hyung datang dan kau hanya boleh minum air putih."

"Luhan, kenapa pria itu lagi?"

Seungyoon tidak berbohong sedikitpun, dia sungguh-sungguh hanya memberikan Minseok air putih.

"Huk! Kenapa kau tidak datang?"

"Huk! Aku benci padamu? Huk!" Minseok terus merancau tak jelas sampai akhirnya dia tertidur di meja.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Dimana dia?" Luhan bertanya pada Seungyoon. "Apa kau yang bernama Luhan?" Seungyoon memastikan kalau orang yang akan mengantar Minseok bukan orang yang salah.

"Iya, aku Luhan. Aku teman Minseok yang kau hubungi tadi." Jelas Luhan.

"Baiklah ikuti aku!" kemudian Luhan mengikuti Seungyoon. Setibanya ditempat tujuan. Luhan menatap sendu pria mungil yang kini sedang terlelap jauh ke alam mimpi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh, kenapa kau mabuk?" Luhan pun menggendong Minseok di punggungnya. Setelah sebelumnya menghubungi seseorang.

Luhan menatap nanar Minseok yang tertidur pulas di kursi mobil bagian belakang. "Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini Minseok aah?" air mata Luhan pun jatuh tiba-tiba.

Sesampainya di rumah Minseok, Luhan langsung menidurkan Minseok di ranjangnya. Beruntung yang membukakan pintu adalah Junmyeon hingga dia tak perlu takut kalau tuan dan nyonya Kim akan mengetahui kalau Minseok pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

'_Sekali lagi maafkan aku, aku yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini.'_ Luhan mengusap pelan surai Minseok. '_Minseok aah, bisakah kau berhenti melakukan hal bodoh? Aku sungguh tidak menyukai kau yang sekarang. Aku ingin melihatmu kembali ceria seperti pertama kita bertemu sebulan yang lalu.'_

Luhan kembali mengusap surai Minseok.

"Ngghh!" Minseok melenguh, namun dia masih tertidur nyenyak. Lalu dia menggeser posisi tidurnya jadi menyamping.

'_Besok aku pulang, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu tuan 0326!' _Luhan membenahi selimut Minseok.

"Chup!" Luhan mengecup bibir Minseok sekilas kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Minseok. Tapi kakinya terhenti saat melihat bola miliknya ada dalam tong sampah dalam keadaan rusak berat.

Diambilnya bola itu._ 'Kau pantas melakukannya, bahkan kau seharusnya melakukannya padaku bukan pada bola ini karena aku yang bersalah! Seharusnya tusukan itu kau tujukan padaku!' _Luhan meletakkan kembali bola itu dalam tong sampah. Dan kini dia benar-benar melangkah pergi setelah menutup pintu kamar Minseok.

"Myeon aah, jika dia bangun besok berikan dia segelas susu agar kepalanya tidak pusing." Pinta Luhan pada Junmyeon yang sedang duduk di sofa menonton televisi.

"Ne hyung, aku akan melakukannya." Jawab Junmyeon. "Haaahh..!" junmyeon menghela nafas. "Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dia, ini pertamakalinya dia sengaja pergi ke Bar milik Chanyeol untuk mabuk." Desahnya.

"Oya, aku juga ingin pamit padamu. Seharusnya aku pulang ke Busan malam ini, tapi aku membatalkannya dan baru akan pergi besok. Mungkin aku tidak akan sempat berpamitan dengan Minseok. Jadi tolong sampaikan salamku padanya nanti. Juga pada Paman dan Bibi."

"Baik hyung, aku akan melaksanakan semua pesanmu dengan baik. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu!" Junmyeon berdiri kemudian memeluk Luhan.

"Bye hyung!"

Sementara di tempat lain, Kedua orang tua Jongin sudah memasuki pesawat setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu Luhan menghubungi Jongin kalau dia tidak bisa berangkat bersama Jongin karena masih ada yang harus diselesaikan.

Jongin terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya, dia masih berharap Minseok akan datang mengantar kepergiannya.

"Dia tidak datang!" kepalanya tertunduk lalu dengan berat Jongin melangkah masuk ke dalam pesawat yang akan dinaikinya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**oOo 0326 – 0420 oOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah hari dimana Minseok mabuk berlalu, Minseok memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Chanyeol. Mencoba melupakan _tuan 0420_ dan berusaha menerima perjodohannya dengan si pria tan bernama Jongin.

Minseok dan Ayahnya memang sama-sama keras kepala. Tapi Minseok lebih sering mengalah kepada Jaesung.

Namun Minseok yang sekarang berbeda, dia tak lagi ceria seperti sebelumnya. Minseok lebih banyak diam dan mengurung diri di dalam ruang kerjanya di _'KS'. _Dia juga jarang mendesain ataupun ikut memotret.

Kyungsoo yang tahu permasalahan Minseok dari Chanyeol hanya bisa meringis melihat keadaan Minseok yang sekarang. Dia sudah berusaha menghibur Hyung juga Bosnya itu, tapi apa daya, Minseok hanya akan tertawa di awal saat dia menghibur Minseok tapi sesaat kemudian dia kembali menjadi seorang pendiam.

Minseok kini sedang melakukan meeting dadakan di ruangannya bersama Baekhyun, Tao, Kyungsoo dan Jang Seokjin fotografer baru Minseok yang menggantikan posisi Luhan 6 hari yang lalu.

"Kita langsung saja pada inti permasalahan." Ucap Minseok sambil melihat berkas-berkas yang ada dihadapannya.

"Besok aku harus pergi ke Busan, jadi aku tidak bisa ikut bersama kalian untuk memotret." Semua memperhatikan Minseok dengan serius.

"Tao aah!"

"Ne Hyung!" Jawab Tao begitu namanya disebut.

"Aku ingin kau mengerjakan proyek untuk bulan maret nanti. Gunakan semua daya hayalmu untuk konsep itu, aku ingin melihat sesuatu yang baru!"

"Baik hyung!" Tao meraih map berisi berkas yang baru saja Minseok berikan, map berisi konsep pakaian yang harus Tao kerjakan untuk model pakaian di bulan maret nanti.

"Baek!"

"Aku hyung!" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya layaknya seorang pelajar di Sekolah Dasar.

"Selamat untukmu, kapan kalian akan menikah?" Baekhyun tersipu. "Humm— apa semua sudah selesai dijahit? Semua pakaian berkonsep tahun baru." Minseok mempertegas.

"Sudah hyung, semua sudah berada di ruang fitting. Beberapa juga sudah disimpan di toko. Dan akan dipajang setelah majalah siap untuk diterbitkan!"

"Bagus!" Minseok mengangguk kecil. "Lalu bagaimana dengan model kita Soo?" kini dia beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya.

"Sena, Zheung Li, Jason, Taeyong, Hyo Jin, Kris dan Lay Hyung, pakaian mereka sudah siap, mereka juga sudah fitting kemarin lusa, tapi Sehun—"

"Sehun— kenapa dengan dia." Semua terdiam.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Minseok kembali bertanya saat tak mendapat jawaban.

"Dia ingin— berhenti." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tao aah angkat ponselmu, itu menggangguku." Ucap Minseok. Tao pun mengambil ponselnya, seketika dia memekik lalu menangis membuat semua orang yang ada disitu khawatir.

"Waeyo Tao Sshi?" Seokjin yang duduk disamping Tao langsung bertanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Tao.

"Hiks! Hiks!" Tao malah semakin keras menangis.

"Yaakk katakan kau kenapa?" Giliran Baekhyun yang kesal dan bertanya.

"Kris Gege!" Isak Tao.

"Kris, apa yang terjadi padanya?" Kini Minseok yang khawatir.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya hyung." Ucap tao. "Lalu apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kris Ge mengirimiku sebuah foto." Tao kembali terisak. "Foto apa sih?" Seokjin berusaha mengambil ponsel Tao.

"Apa-apaan ini, kau menangis karena foto seekor bayi panda?" Decak sebal Seokjin. Dan yang lain langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya yang tadi menegang karena Tao menangis dan menyebut nama Kris.

"Kris Ge bilang bayi panda ini baru saja lahir di Beijing dan dia hiks, dia memberikan namaku pada bayi panda itu.! Huweeee!"

"Aigoooo!" Semua orang menggeleng mendengar penjelasan Tao.

"Dan dia bilang itu sebagai bukti tanda cintanya padaku." Tao menunjukkan tulisan di bawah foto bayi panda tersebut. Seokjin pun kembali menepuk pundak Tao agar dia berhenti menangis.

"Jadi Kenapa?" Minseok kembali bertanya pada Kyungsoo mengenai Sehun.

"Biar dia sendiri yang menjelaskan hyung, dia bilang dia akan mengatakan semuanya padamu hari ini."

"Tok Tok Tok!" Kelimanya menoleh saat pintu terbuka nampaklah seorang pria tampan berwajah datar memasuki ruangan Minseok. Seketika Tao pun berhenti menangis.

"Apa— aku mengganggu?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak Sehun aah, kami sudah selesai." Ucap Minseok. "Humm, Seokjin aah, aku percayakan padamu untuk pemotretan minggu ini. Aku percayakan pada kalian semua." Tambah Minseok.

"Baik hyung!" Kemudian keempat orang tersebut meninggalkan Minseok dan Sehun berdua.

Setelah kepergian keempat orang pegawai Minseok tadi Sehun kini duduk disamping Minseok. Kedua kakinya terbuka lebar, tubuhnya menunduk sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia terlihat gugup.

"Aku sudah tahu." Minseok memulai dan Sehun terkejut lalu menatap Minseok. "Apa selama ini kau tidak nyaman bekerja padaku?" Minseok melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil bersandar pada kursi dan menatap Sehun.

"Maafkan aku hyung!" Lirihnya. "Sungguh bukan karena aku tidak nyaman bekerja denganmu." Tambahnya.

"Lalu kenapa, apa alasanmu ingin berhenti jika bukan karena tak nyaman bekerja denganku?"

"Seminggu lagi kontrak kerjaku denganmu berakhir dan aku tidak ingin memperpanjang masa kontrak tersebut denganmu."

Hening beberapa saat.

"Aku berniat untuk istirahat sementara dari dunia entertainment hyung, aku sedikit lelah dan ingin mencari suasana baru." Bohong Sehun.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selama kau berhenti?"

"Melakukan apapun yang ingin kulakukan. Shopping, berlibur dan sebagainya." Jelas Sehun.

"Sekarangpun kau bisa melakukannya jika kau bilang padaku dan meminta ijin padaku untuk berlibur."

"Tapi ini berbeda hyung. Aku ingin menjadi Oh Sehun si rakyat biasa yang tidak dikenali banyak orang bukan Oh Sehun si model pakaian terkenal bermerk '_KS'_ milik Kim Minseok."

"Haaaaaahh!" Minseok menarik nafas berat. "Jika itu yang kau inginkan, dan jika itu bisa membuatmu bahagia lakukan saja aku tidak akan melarangmu."

"Tapi jika kau ingin kembali suatu saat nanti, kembalilah padaku. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menjadi model pakaian dari desainer lain." Minseok melirik Sehun.

"Haha, tentu saja hyung, lagipula bekerja pada orang lain tidak senyaman dengan bekerja padamu." Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya hyung, selamat untuk pertunanganmu." Suara Sehun sedikit turun dan bergetar.

'_Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu padaku.'_ Batin Minseok.

"Terimakasih!" Ucap Minseok canggung.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa datang saat kau menikah nanti. Aku akan pindah ke Jepang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**oOo 0326-0420 oOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung! Hyung!" Teriak Jongin.

"Hyung!"

"Brak!" Jongin membuka kasar pintu kamar Luhan. Ibu Jongin meminta Luhan tinggal bersama keluarga mereka untuk sementara sampai Jongin menikah nanti dengan Minseok.

"Ada apa Jongin ah, kenapa kau berteriak-teriak eoh?"

"Hyung ini gawat!"

"Kenapa?"

"Apa yang harus kupakai hari ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja baju hyung, baju!"

"Tumben kau meributkan baju yang akan kau pakai. "

"Ish hyung, apa kau tidak tahu kalau hari ini Minseok hyung dan keluarganya akan berkunjung kesini."

"Benarkah?"

"Hum!" Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Pakai pakaian yang biasa kau pakai saja Jongin ah, Minseok bukan tipe orang yang menyukai seseorang karena penampilannya."

"Benarkah, Jadi begitu yah? Baiklah kalau begitu." Jongin pun meninggalkan kamar Luhan dan pergi memilih pakaian yang akan dipakainya.

"Hufth.!" Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas menahan rasa sesak di dadanya yang begitu hebat. '_Lihatlah betapa berubahnya Jongin sekarang!'_ Batin Luhan.

30 menit berlalu, Luhan dan Jongin keluar dari rumahnya untuk menyambut kedatangan keluarga Minseok.

Luhan terpesona saat melihat Minseok keluar dari dalam mobilnya. '_Minseok—!'_ Lirih Luhan dalam hati. Kemudian Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa menatap wajah Minseok lebih lama.

Jongin terlihat salah tingkah saat melihat Minseok keluar dari dalam mobil. '_Dia manis sekali.'_ Batin Jongin. "Apa yang harus kulakukan hyung?" Bisik Jongin pada Luhan.

"Bersikap biasa saja Jongin ah!" Bisik Luhan.

"Baiklah-baiklah! Apa bajuku terlihat baik?"

Luhan menatap Jongin dari atas kebawah lalu mengangkat kedua jempol tangannya ke udara.

'_Hyung, apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?' _Jongin pun berjalan menghampiri Minseok.

"Huuuffttthhhh!" Jongin menarik nafasnya panjang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Minseok dan keluarganya.

"Anyeong paman, Bibi, Junmyeon hyung! "

"Anyeong Jonginnie! Bagaimana kabarmu sayang?" Sapa Ibu Minseok.

"Aku baik-baik saja Bibi!"

"Jangan panggil Bibi, sebentar lagi kau dan Minseok akan menikah, jadi panggil aku dan Ayah Minseok seperti yang dilakukan Minseok. Panggil Eomma dan Appa saja!"

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh."

"Humm Gomawo Eomma, Appa!"

"Taeyeon ah!" Pekik Ibu Minseok saat Ibu Jongin keluar dari rumah menyambut keluarga Minseok.

"Eonni!" Ibu Jongin menjerit tak kalah kencang dan langsung memeluk Ibu Minseok. "Oppa, eonni kajja masuk! "

"Minseokkie!" Sapa Taeyeon ibu Jongin sambil memeluk Minseok sayang. Kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan Minseok dan Jongin berdua.

"Eung – hmm—ee—eoh!" Gugup Jongin. Sementara Minseok terus terdiam tak menanggapi sikap Jongin kepadanya.

"Jonginnie ajak Minseok masuk!"

"Ne Eomma!" Jawab Jongin. Namun yang Jongin dan Minseok lakukan hanya saling berdiri berdampingan dan saling canggung satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya Luhan melewati mereka berdua.

"Hey, kenapa kalian berdua terlihat canggung sekali eoh?" Jongin dan Minseok hanya menatap Luhan.

"Ck, kalian ini!" Decak Luhan. "Haruskah kalian kembali berkenalan?" Ucap Luhan.

"Minseok, kenalkan ini temanku yang sudah kuanggap seperti adik kandungku sendiri. Namanya Jongin, Kim Jongin. Dan Jonginnie adikku sayang, kenalkan ini Minseok teman sekaligus partner kerjaku namanya Minseok, Kim Minseok."

Jongin dan Minseok saling bertatapan, tak lama setelah itu Jongin mengulurkan tangannya pada Minseok dan dibalas oleh Minseok sesaat kemudian.

"Anyeong hyung, Jongin Imnida!"

"Minseok Imnida!" Minseok pun mencoba menunjukkan senyumannya pada jongin.

Luhan tersenyum karena keduanya sudah terlihat tidak canggung lagi. Karena kalian sudah berkenalan, selanjutnya kalian harus menjalin pertemanan.

Jongin pun mengajak Minseok memasuki rumahnya. Sementara Luhan hanya bisa menatap Minseok yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayah Luhan asli keturunan China, sedangkan Ibunya berasal dari Korea. Dulu rumah Keluarga kami dan keluarga Luhan berdampingan. Kami menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan keluarga Luhan." Taeyeon tengah menjelaskan pada Sohee tentang apa hubungan keluarganya dengan Luhan.

"Luhan kehilangan Ibunya saat usianya 5 tahun. Ayahnya menikah lagi lima tahun kemudian dan pindah ke Kanada. Sedangkan Luhan, dia memilih untuk tinggal bersama kami dan tidak ikut dengan ayahnya ke Kanada." Taeyeon tertunduk sedih.

"Tapi dia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri setelah masuk Universitas dan punya pekerjaan."

"Luhan anak yang ceria, bukan begitu?" Ucap Sohee. "Dia anak yang sangat menyenangkan. Dia selalu bisa membuat orang yang berada disekitarnya tersenyum bahagia." Sohee mencoba menjabarkan penilaiannya terhadap Luhan yang dikenalnya sebulan yang lalu.

"Aku senang dia tinggal bersamaku selama ini, dia sudah kuanggap seperti puteraku sendiri. Walaupun usia Jongin dan Luhan terpaut 4 tahun, Luhan dan Jongin sangat dekat karena mereka berdua tumbuh bersama-sama dirumah yang sama. Bahkan saking dekatnya, mereka berdua selalu menyukai hal yang sama."

"Mereka berdua sama-sama suka menari dan menyanyi. Luhan sangat menyukai fotografi, sedangkan Jongin suka difoto dan kadang akan menjadi objek pemotretan Luhan. Mereka akan saling membantu satu sama lain jika salaseorang diantara mereka ada yang kesulitan."

"Bahkan mereka pernah menyukai orang yang sama. Tapi itu sudah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Anehnya, mereka tidak bertengkar saat menyukai orang itu. Mereka berdua bersaing secara sehat. Namun sayangnya tidak ada seorangpun yang dipilih orang itu baik Luhan ataupun Jongin."

Keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Tapi aku sedikit khawatir dengan Luhan." Ibu Jongin tertunduk sedih.

"Kenapa Eonni?"

"Dia sangat tertutup. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu padaku tentang hal yang diinginkannya. Jongin selalu terbuka padaku tentang apa yang diinginkannya, sedangkan Luhan—dia lebih suka mengorbankan apa yang dia inginkan untuk orang yang disayanginya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Title : 0326 - 0420

Genre : Romance – Drama / YAOI

cast : Xiumin - Luhan XiuHan - LuMin

Slight XiuKai, HunKai, SuLay, ChanBaek, KrisTao, ChanSoo, BaekChen.

Rate : T

Chap / Oneshoot : Chapter 8

Word : 4778

Summary :

Kau membutuhkan manusia untuk bisa kau cintai ! Bisa dilihat, bisa di ajak bicara dan bisa kau sentuh. Dimana orang yang kau cintai dan siapa itu, kau tidak tahu! Pria yang kau bicarakan itu tidak ada sama sekali !

* * *

><p>"Ayah Luhan asli keturunan China, sedangkan Ibunya berasal dari Korea. Dulu rumah Keluarga kami dan keluarga Luhan berdampingan. Kami menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan keluarga Luhan." Taeyeon tengah menjelaskan pada Sohee tentang apa hubungan keluarganya dengan Luhan.<p>

"Luhan kehilangan Ibunya saat usianya 5 tahun. Ayahnya menikah lagi lima tahun kemudian dan pindah ke Kanada. Sedangkan Luhan, dia memilih untuk tinggal bersama kami dan tidak ikut dengan ayahnya ke Kanada." Taeyeon tertunduk sedih.

"Tapi dia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri setelah masuk Universitas dan punya pekerjaan."

"Luhan anak yang ceria, bukan begitu?" Ucap Sohee. "Dia anak yang sangat menyenangkan. Dia selalu bisa membuat orang yang berada disekitarnya tersenyum bahagia." Sohee mencoba menjabarkan penilaiannya terhadap Luhan yang dikenalnya sebulan yang lalu.

"Aku senang dia tinggal bersamaku selama ini, dia sudah kuanggap seperti puteraku sendiri. Walaupun usia Jongin dan Luhan terpaut 4 tahun, Luhan dan Jongin sangat dekat karena mereka berdua tumbuh bersama-sama dirumah yang sama. Bahkan saking dekatnya, mereka berdua selalu menyukai hal yang sama."

"Mereka berdua sama-sama suka menari dan menyanyi. Luhan sangat menyukai fotografi, sedangkan Jongin suka difoto dan kadang akan menjadi objek pemotretan Luhan. Mereka akan saling membantu satu sama lain jika salaseorang diantara mereka ada yang kesulitan."

"Bahkan mereka pernah menyukai orang yang sama. Tapi itu sudah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Anehnya, mereka tidak bertengkar saat menyukai orang itu. Mereka berdua bersaing secara sehat. Namun sayangnya tidak ada seorangpun yang dipilih orang itu baik Luhan ataupun Jongin."

Keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Tapi aku sedikit khawatir dengan Luhan." Ibu Jongin tertunduk sedih.

"Kenapa Eonni?"

"Dia sangat tertutup. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu padaku tentang hal yang diinginkannya. Jongin selalu terbuka padaku tentang apa yang diinginkannya, sedangkan Luhan—dia lebih suka mengorbankan apa yang dia inginkan untuk orang yang disayanginya."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**oOo 0326-0420 oOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Srek srek srek!" Suara pensil terdengar begitu jelas di kamar Minseok yang sangat sepi. Tepatnya kamar Jongin yang Minseok gunakan selama Minseok menginap di rumah keluarga Jongin. Dan Jongin sendiri untuk sementara tidur di kamar Luhan.

Yahh walaupun Luhan sudah menolaknya karena tidak suka ada yang menyentuh ranjangnya, tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika dengan seenaknya Jongin menaiki ranjang miliknya. Luhan pun terpaksa tidur di sofa daripada harus tidur dengan Jongin.

"Kemana si rusa bodoh itu, aku kan jadi tidak punya teman mengobrol." Rutuk Minseok sambil mencoret-coret kertas putih dipangkuannya.

"Sret!" Minseok menyobek kertas tersebut, melemparnya sembarang kemudian mulai mencoret-coret lagi. "Ugh! Ini sangat membosankan, aku tidak nyaman berada di rumah orang lain." Maniknya menatap jendela kaca yang mempertontonkan taman rumah milik Jongin yang dipenuhi salju.

"Tok Tok Tok!" Kepalanya berputar ke arah pintu kamar yang diketuk. Menghentikan kegiatan penting tak pentingnya kemudian menyingkirkan buku dari pangkuannya. Dengan malas dia beranjak dari ranjangnya kemudian menghampiri pintu kamar yang diketuk entah oleh siapa.

Tangan mungil itu meraih gagang pintu lalu membukanya perlahan. "Cklek!" Wajahnya tak begitu terkejut saat mengetahui siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" Si mungil bahkan belum pernah menyebut nama pemuda ini. Dia lebih suka memangginya kau, kau dan kau.

"Apa aku mengganggumu hyung?" Tanya pria itu yang ternyata Jongin.

"Tidak, kenapa?" Jawabnya singkat tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau terlihat sedang mengerjakan sesuatu." Jongin, pemuda itu melihat beberapa kertas yang tergeletak tak beraturan di atas ranjang Minseok.

"Oh itu, itu hanya beberapa desain milikku. Aku hanya iseng untuk mengisi waktu luangku." Ucap Minseok. '_Lebih tepatnya waktu yang membosankan.'_ Batinnya.

"Jadi— apa ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Minseok kembali bertanya.

"Humm begini— aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Jika kau tidak bisa aku tidak akan memaksamu hyung." Dia mencoba tersenyum pada Minseok.

'_Kumohon— terimalah ajakanku.'_ Batinnya.

"Baiklalah! Lagipula aku bosan terus di rumah. Minseok mengiyakan ajakan Jongin. Tunggu sebentar, aku ingin membereskan kamarku dulu. Nanti aku menyusulmu." Ucap Minseok.

"Apa hyung serius?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

"Humm!" Minseok menjawab dengan gumaman dan anggukan kecil.

"Aku menunggumu di depan hyung!" Perlahan Jongin melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. Hatinya begitu berbunga-bunga. Ingin sekali rasanya dia berteriak saat itu juga.

Minseok menutup pintu kamarnya kemudian bersandar pada pintu. "Haaaahhh!" Dia menghela nafasnya berat. Sungguh berat dia mengiyakan ajakan Jongin, tapi dia harus melakukannya jika dia ingin melupakan _tuan 0420. _Lagipula Minseok juga merasa bosan jika terlalu lama diam di dalam kamar.

Setelah melihat pintu kamar Minseok tertutup, Jongin berlari menuju halaman rumahnya tempat dimana mobil miliknya diparkir sekarang. Dia tersenyum bahagia sambil menari-nari seperti baru mendapatkan lotre.

"Dia mau pergi denganku, dia mengiyakan ajakanku!" Dendangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita mau kemana?" Minseok menoleh ke sebelah kiri tempat dimana Jongin sedang menyetir sekarang.

"Ke suatu tempat." Jawab Jongin.

"Baiklah!" Kemudian Minseok meraih ponselnya, memasang earphone dan memutar sebuah lagu. Dia memejamkan matanya. Minseok melakukan itu karena dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa dengan Jongin. Baginya masih sulit menerima ini walau dia sedang berusaha.

"Jika sudah sampai, bangunkan aku!" kemudian Minseok bersandar dan menutup matanya.

Jongin sedih karena Minseok lebih memilih tidur daripada menemaninya mengobrol atau apapun itu agar dia tidak bosan selama dia menyetir. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada Minseok menolak ajakannya.

25 menit berlalu, mobil Jongin berhenti didepan sebuah butik khusus pakaian pria. Dia menoleh ke kanan tempat dimana Minseok duduk.

Jongin tersenyum kala melihat wajah damai Minseok yang masih terlelap. Ingin sekali Jongin membangunkan Minseok, tapi diurungkan niatnya itu. Rasanya tak tega mengganggu tidur pulasnya.

Tangan kanannya terulur untuk menyentuh Minseok. Perlahan diusapnya surai Minseok. Tak ada reaksi yang berarti dari si mungil yang terlelap. _'Kau terlihat seperti bayi saat tidur, hyung!'_ Jongin melepas sitbelt yang melekat ditubuhnya kemudian mulai mencondongkan kepalanya untuk mengecup Minseok.

"Chu~" satu kecupan mendarat di kening lebar Minseok. Jongin kembali tersenyum, tersenyum karena berhasil menyentuh Minseok walau dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

"Ugh!" Jongin terkejut kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Dia melihat Minseok mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Apa kita sudah sampai?" Minseok mengucek matanya kemudian melepas earphone yang melekat di telinganya.

"Sudah sekitar 10 menit yang lalu." Jawab Jongin.

"Mwo! kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Hyung tidur sangat nyenyak, aku tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu." Ucap Jongin. "Lain kali jangan terlalu lelah bekerja, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu hyung. Kajja!" Jongin keluar dari mobil sedangkan Minseok masih terpaku dengan perkataan Jongin.

'_Kau sangat baik padaku, tapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali menerima kebaikanmu— Jongin aah!_' lirihnya.

"Kajja hyung!" Minseok terhenyak ketika Jongin membuka pintu mobil dan menarik tangannya.

"Ee— eoh— baik!" Minseok pun turun. Maniknya mengedar melihat toko pakaian yang menjulang diadapannya.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" Tanya Minseok.

"Aku ingin membelikanmu hadiah hyung." Jongin tersenyum kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Minseok.

"Hya! Pelan-pelan!" Minseok memekik saat tangan kekar si kulit tan itu menggenggam erat tangan mungilnya.

"Jongin hyung!" Pekik seorang pria berwajah manis dihadapan Jongin.

"Donghyuk!" Balas Jongin kemudian memeluk pria itu dengan akrab. "Bagaimana dengan pakaian yang kupesan seminggu yang lalu?" Tanyanya pada pria bernama Donghyuk yang ternyata pemilik butik tersebut.

"Sudah selesai, apa baju itu kau persiapkan untuk dia?" Donghyuk melirik pria mungil yang berdiri disamping Jongin.

"Aaahhh tepat sekali!" Jongin menjentikkan telunjuk daan jempol tangannya. "Jadi mana bajunya?"

"Sebentar, aku ambil dulu di atas." Donghyuk pun beranjak hendak mengambil baju pesanan Jongin.

"Untuk apa kau memesan baju untukku?" Bisik Minseok pada Jongin.

"Tentu saja untuk malam spesial kita hyung." Jongin menjawab. "Aku sudah membawa baju, jadi untuk apa kau membelikan lagi baju?"

"Jadi hyung tidak suka memakai pakaian yang di desain oleh temanku?" Tanya Jongin sedikit kecewa.

"Eh— uhm— bukan begitu, bukan maksudku seperti itu." Minseok jadi tak enak hati. Kemudian perhatian mereka teralih pada Donghyuk yang menghampiri mereka dengan dua buah Tuxedo berwarna Dark Brown lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna senada.

'_Aigoo! Itu terlalu formal.' _Batin Minseok. Dia ingin sekali protes pada Jongin, tapi dia takut akan kembali menyinggung perasaan pria tan itu. Jadi dia mengurungkan semuanya dan memilih diam, mengikuti arahan Donghyuk untuk mencoba baju itu.

"Lihatlah, kalian serasi sekali dengan baju ini!" Donghyuk memekik ketika pakaian yang dibuatnya terlihat cocok dipakai Minseok dan Jongin. "Kita tinggal mengepaskan bagian lengannya saja agar lebih terlihat pas di tubuh—"

"Aku lupa mengenalkan kalian, Donghyuk dia Minseok hyung calon isteriku!"

'_Apa maksudnya?'_ Minseok mendelik pada Jongin dan hanya dibalas kekehan olehnya.

"Anyeong Minseok hyung, Donghyuk Imnida. Desain milikku memang tidak sebagus desain milikmu, tapi aku harap harap Hyung menyukai pakaian yang kubuat untukmu." Donghyuk sedikit membungkuk.

"Minseok Imnida!" Si mungil ikut membungkuk sambil tersenyum getir menanggapi kedua pria dihadapannya. '_Haruskah— seformal ini!_' Dia kembali menatap dua pria dihadapannya. '_Sungguh, aku tidak nyaman dengan pakaian yang terlalu formal seperti ini.'_ Minseok menatap bayangannya di cermin sambil memegang dasi kupu-kupunya. Bahkan Minseok menggunakan pakaian semi formal saat merayakan pertunangannya dengan Jongin di Seoul.

Jongin bersumpah demi koleksi mantan pacarnya, Minseok sungguh terlihat manis dimatanya dengan Tuxedo buatan Donghyuk. Dan Jongin tak ingin berpaling pada pria lain selain Minseok. Berharaplah agar Minseok tak mendengar suara hati Jongin. Karena Minseok benci dibilang manis.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**oOo 0326-0420 oOo**_

_**.**_

_** .**_

_**.**_

"Ommona!" Pekik Jongin.

"Ommona!" Ulang Jongin.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Luhan pada Jongin yang tiba-tiba bersembunyi dibalik punggung Luhan.

"Hyung, tolong bawa Minseok hyung bersamamu. Aku harus pergi lebih dulu. lihat disana!" Jongin berlari memasuki mobilnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan halaman rumahnya yang sangat luas itu.

"Krystal!" Gumam Luhan.

"Oppa! Oppa!" Pekik seorang gadis. "Oppa—" Rengek si gadis saat mobil Jongin sudah berhasil keluar dari pintu gerbang.

Tak lama setelah itu Minseok keluar dari rumah dengan pakaian formal yang diberikan Jongin untukknya kemarin. Tangannya yang lain terlihat menggenggam mantel tebal.

Luhan melihat ada yang aneh dengan Minseok. Dia terlihat tidak nyaman dengan pakaian yang dia pakai. Itu terlihat dari Minseok yang terus menarik-narik dasi dan Tuxedo yang dipakainya.

"Apa aku terlihat baik?" Tanya Minseok pada Luhan.

"Kau terlihat sangat keren, seperti biasanya." Jujur Luhan karena memang Minseok terlihat sangat berbeda dengan Tuxedo tersebut.

"Benarkah?" Lirih Minseok. "Dimana dia?" Tanyanya.

"Jongin berangkat lebih dulu karena ada sedikit urusan." Bohong Luhan.

"Begitukah? Oh yasudah, ayo kita berangkat!" Kemudian Minseok memakai memasuki mobil Luhan.

Di dalam mobil, Minseok hanya terdiam sambil sesekali menarik-narik dasinya. Luhan tidak tahu kalau Minseok tidak suka memakai pakaian yang kelewat formal seperti itu.

Minseok membuka jendela mobil Luhan hingga bisa menampilkan indahnya kota Busan dimalam hari.

"Ini dingin Minseok aah, kenapa kau membuka jendelanya?" Luhan khawatir karena tahu Minseok tidak suka dingin.

"Tak apa, aku hanya ingin melihat pemandangan di luar sana." Jawab Minseok sambil terus menatap ke luar jendela. Jujur saja Minseok sangat khawatir dengan petunangannya malam ini.

Agar suasana tak canggung, Luhan pun menyalakan siaran radio di dalam mobilnya. Dan yang terdengar saat radio menyala adalah lagu _'Officially Missing You'_ versi baru yang di cover oleh boyband Winner. Boyband yang pernah Minseok tangani pakaiannya saat melakukan syuting MV.

'_Lagu ini!'_ Lirih Minseok. "Mereka mengcover lagu ini dengan sangat baik." Ucap Minseok sambil menahan sungai dimatanya. Luhan merasa bersalah, niat awalnya menyalakan radio adalah untuk menghibur Minseok, tapi yang terjadi Minseok malah terlihat sedih.

Mobil yang dikendarai Luhan berhenti tepat saat lampu merah menyala. Minseok masih tetap menatap ke jendela yang terbuka sambil terus menahan kesedihannya.

"Hai manis!" Sapa seseorang dalam mobil diseberang mobil Luhan. Minseok menoleh lalu mengacuhkan mereka.

"Aigoo ternyata kau seorang namja? Hey kau manis sekali sayang!" teriak orang tersebut.

Luhan mengepalkan tanganya kesal.

"Hey kau yang duduk disebelahnya! Dimana kau menemukan namja manis seperti dia? Berapa harga yang kau bayar untuk bisa berkencan dengannya? Pasti sangat mahal, iya kan? Mengingat sepertinya namja disampingmu ini terlihat masih— polos."

"JLEB!" Hati Minseok sakit sekali mendengar apa yang dikatakan orang tersebut. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan jarum tengah menusuk-nusuk hatinya secara bergantian. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. '_Serendah itukah aku.'_ Batinnya.

Luhan kesal, dia hendak keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan memberi pelajaran orang yang sudah menghina Minseok. Namun Minseok menahan pergerakan Luhan dan memintanya untuk segera pergi.

"Kumohon kita pergi saja, tak ada gunanya kau melawan mereka. Mereka sedang mabuk." Luhan hampir saja tak mendengarkan perkataan Minseok.

"Hey manis, ikutlah dengan kami dan bersenang senang. Kami bisa memberimu kepuasan, aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal!" Teriak pria yang duduk disamping si pengemudi.

"Benar, daripada berkencan dengan pria kurus disampingmu itu, lebih baik kau bersama kami. Kami akan memberikan berapapun yang kau inginkan." Pria lainnya yang duduk dibelakang ikut berteriak karena tertarik pada Minseok.

Luhan tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi saat melihat Minseok hampir menangis. Dan benar saja, detik berikutnya air mata Minseok jatuh perlahan.

"Luhan!" pekik Minseok. "Luhan hentikan!"

Luhan Tuli, tak mendengar kalau Minseok berteriak memintanya berhenti. Dia turun dari mobilnya tak peduli lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah dan mobil yang mengantri dibelakang terus menyalakan klakson meminta Luhan menyingkirkan mobilnya yang menghalangi jalan.

Luhan berjalan menghampiri si pria mabuk, lalu dengan kasar membuka pintu mobil paksa. Menarik si pengemudi keluar dari mobilnya dan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Setelah melihat orang tersebut tak berdaya, Luhan berputar menghampiri lelaki satunya yang mengajak Minseok tidur bersama, menariknya keluar lalu menghajarnya beberapa kali.

"Bugh brak dug bugh!" Pukulan demi pukulan terus melayang diarahkan Luhan pada pria mabuk tersebut. Beberapa kali pria itu juga melawan Luhan.

"Aisshh apa yang dia lakukan, sudah kubilang agar jangan pedulikan mereka!" Minseok keluar dari mobil Luhan ketika melihat pria yang duduk dibelakang hendak memukul Luhan yang sedang menghajar temannya.

"Bugh!" Minseok memukul pria yang akan memukul Luhan dengan botol minuman yang dipegangnya. "Bugh duk dak!" Minseok melayangkan beberapa tinju dan tendangannya hingga akhirnya pria itu minta ampun pada Minseok.

"Aku pemegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo! Lain ali jangan pernah bermain-main denganku!" Minseok menendang pria yang masih tergeletak di jalanan itu dengan kakinya.

Keduanya terengah, tuxedo Minseok dan Luhan sedikit kusut. Minseok dan Luhan saling menatap.

Detik berikutnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan eoh, sudah kubilang jangan pedulikan mereka!" Teriak Minseok.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan mereka merendahkanmu eoh!" Luhan balas meneriaki Minseok. "Memang apa pedulimu dengan semua itu huh?" Luhan terdiam. Minseok menaiki mobil.

"Blam!"

"..."

Luhan terus terdiam hingga akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan.

Luhan menangkup wajah Minseok dan menatapnya. "Maafkan aku karena tidak mendengarkanmu." Kemudian menghapus air mata Minseok perlahan.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Kau sudah membela harga diriku tapi aku malah memakimu." Minseok menunduk.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lupakan kejadian hari ini, anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa."

"Humm!" Minseok mengangguk.

Ngomong-ngomgong— tendanganmu sungguh hebat!" Puji Luhan. Minseok pun tersenyum.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**oOo 0326-0420 oOo**_

_**.**_

_** .**_

_**.**_

"Hyung, kenapa kalian lama sekali?" Tanya Jongin.

"Maaf Jongin aah, terjadi sesuatu di perjalanan tadi." Jawab Luhan.

"Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kalian berdua sudah ada disini. Minseok hyung, kajja!" Jongin menarik lengan Minseok dan membawanya memasuki hotel tempat pertunangan Jongin dan Minseok akan dilaksanakan.

Minseok terkejut saat tahu tamu yang datang sangatlah banyak. Berbeda dengan saat perayaan pertunangan dilakukan di rumah Minseok yang hanya menghadirkan beberapa kolega ayah Minseok juga beberapa teman Minseok dan pegawai di perusahaannya.

Minseok merasa tak nyaman berada di pesta tersebut, dia tidak nyaman dengan orang-orang asing yang ada di pesta itu. Jongin berjalan menggandeng Minseok menemui kedua orang tua mereka.

"Appa, Eomma!" Sapa Jongin.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang?" Ucap Kim Taemin ayah Jongin kemudian memeluk Minseok.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang saja?" Tanya Jaesung Ayah Minseok.

"Baiklah kita mulai sekarang acaranya." Jawab Taemin.

"TING TING TING~" Taemin ayah Minseok menjentikkan sendok kecil pada gelas yang dipegangnya hingga semua perhatian para tamu yang hadir disana langsung tertuju pada Taemin.

"Perhatian semuanya!"

"Malam ini, aku sengaja mengadakan sebuah pesta untuk merayakan satu kebahagiaan yang baru saja terjadi di keluarga kami." Taemin menoleh pada Jaesung kemudian memeluknya dan tersenyum.

"Aku dan Jaesung adalah sahabat lama, sudah lama sekali kami tidak bertemu sampai akhirnya sekitar 2 atau 3 bulan yang lalu kami kembali bertemu lalu saling membicarakan putera kami masing-masing." Semua tamu mendengarkan apa yang disampaikan Taemin saat itu.

"Kami tidak tahu dari mana ide bodoh ini muncul, kami ingin sekali agar hubungan pertemanan kami bisa lebih dari itu, jadi terbersitlah sebuah ide untuk menjodohkan putera kami masing-masing. "

"Karena terjadi sesuatu saat pertunangan putera kami di Seoul, aku berniat untuk mengulang moment tersebut. Dan akhirnya, hari ini datang juga. Hari ini Jongin dan Minseok resmi bertunangan dan akan ditandai dengan saling bertukar cincin."

Cincin Minseok yang sempat dilepas dipasangkan lagi oleh Jongin di jari manis Minseok kemudian sebaliknya. Dengan tangan bergetar, Minseok memasukkan cincin di jari manis Jongin. Suasana pun jadi riuh karena tepuk tangan ratusan tamu yang datang malam itu.

"Chu~" Minseok terdiam mematung saat Jongin tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya dihadapan semua tamu, membuat Minseok malu karena menjadi perhatian ratusan orang dihadapannya.

"Kau ini tidak sabaran!" Taemin menepuk kepala Jongin sayang.

"Satu lagi!" Penonton kembali diam. "Ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh sahabatku Jaesung. Jaesung Sshi!" Jaesung pun melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri sejajar dengan Taemin.

"Yang ingin aku sampaikan adalah, bahwa pernikahan putera kami akan dilangsungkan di Seoul 2 minggu lagi!" Ruang hotel itu kembali riuh dengan tepuk tangan para tamu. Jongin tersenyum bahagia saat mendengar kalau hari pernikahannya dan Misneok sudah di tetapkan, yaitu 2 minggu yang akan datang.

"Mwo!" Manik Minseok membulat. "Apa maksudnya semua ini, kenapa Appa dan Eomma tidak membicarakannya denganku?" Bisik Minseok pada Ibunya.

"Eomma juga tidak tahu Sokkie aah!" Jawab Sohee.

Luhan pun tak kalah terkejut dengan Minseok, dia hanya bisa tertunduk kemudian berjalan mundur dan duduk di meja tamu.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan Minseok ah.'_ Luhan terus menunduk menyesali semuanya. '_Jika aku mengatakan semuanya, belum tentu Jongin mau menerima dan mau membatalkan pertunangannya denganmu tuan 0326.'_

'_Aku tidak mungkin merebutmu dari Jongin yang sudah aku anggap sebagai adik kandungku sendiri. Selain itu Eomma dan Appa Jongin pasti akan kecewa padaku.'_ Luhan menatap kedua orang tua Jongin yang terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Luhan!" panggil seseorang.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Minseok!" Ucap Luhan. Kemudian Minseok duduk disamping Luhan.

"Luhan, bisakah kau membawaku pergi dari sini?" Pinta Minseok.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku tidak nyaman berada di dalam keramaian, yang kukenal disini hanya kau dan Jongin, apalagi semua orang memperhatikan aku seperti tadi."

"Mereka memperhatikanmu karena mereka begitu kagum padamu Minseok ah." Jawab Luhan.

"Lihat mataku, katakan kalau kau tidak sedang berbohong padaku!"

"A— aku tidak berbohong Minseok aah, kau sangat mengagumkan!" Gugup Luhan.

"Luhan, Jongin itu sahabatmu, demi dia kau pasti akan berbohong. Iya kan?"

"Jongin sangat menyukaimu Minseok aah, dan itu tidak bohong sama sekali."

"Luhan, aku ingin bertanya. Jika kau menyukaiku, apa aku akan membawaku ke tempat seperti ini? Ke tempat yang membuat orang yang kau sukai merasa tidak nyaman?"

Luhan membatu, dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia ucapkan atas pertanyaan Minseok padanya. Jauh di dalam hatinya Luhan ingin berkata kalau dia tak akan pernah membiarkan Minseok berada di tempat yang membuatnya merasa tak nyaman seperti sekarang. Tapi Luhan tak bisa mengatakan itu sekarang.

"Aha kalian disini!" Luhan dan Minseok menoleh dan mendapati Jongin yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hyung! Kajja aku ingin mengenalkan kau pada teman-temanku." Jongin mengajak Minseok pergi dari sana dan berjalan menjauhi Luhan. Sedangkan Minseok hanya bisa menurut dan mengikuti langkah Jongin yang masih dengan erat menggenggam tangannya.

"Hyung perkenalkan, mereka adalah teman-temanku saat di Universitas."

"Uhm Anyeong Kim Minseok Imnida." Minseok sedikit membungkuk. "Nah hyung, yang ini Hanbin dan Jinhwan." Mereka teman club dance ku dan sepertinya mereka akan menyusul kita.

"Anyeong hyung, Kim Hanbin Imnida!"

"Kim Jinhwan Imnida!"

"Yaak jadi kapan kalian akan menikah, dasar menyebalkan, kalian tidak mengundangku saat pertunangan." Kesal Jongin.

"Tidak ada yang kami undang satupun, dia juga melamarku tiba-tiba, tidak seresmi pertunanganmu." Jawab Jinhwan.

"Benar, aku melamar Jinhwan hyung saat berlibur di hongkong." Tambah Hanbin.

"Ishh. Nah Minseok hyung, Kalau Donghyuk, hyung sudah mengenalnya saat mengambil baju kemarin kan?" Minseok mengangguk. "Yang disamping Donghyuk adalah pacarnya, namanya Jiwon."

"Anyeong, Kim Jiwon Imnida!"

"Kudengar dari Luhan hyung kalau kau suka minum Coffee." Minseok kembali mengangguk. "Jiwon adalah pemilik sebuah Coffee shop terkenal di Busan. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu mengunjungi Coffee Shop miliknya."

"Mampirlah ke cafe ku hyung, aku akan membuatkan coffee spesial untukmu. Luhan hyung juga sering datang kesana untuk minum Coffee."

"Sepertinya aku harus mencobanya, kalau ada waktu aku akan berkunjung." Jawab Minseok.

"Kalau ini Chanwoo, di satu-satunya Jomblo diantara kami."

"Yaak jangan mengejekku hyung, aku hanya ingin fokus dulu dengan karir actingku." Chanwoo beralasan. "Donghyuk dan Jiwon juga tetap fokus dengan pekerjaan mereka walaupun mereka berpacaran." Ejek Jongin.

"Baiklah, hari ini aku akan mencari pacar agar hyung tidak mengejekku lagi." Balas Chanwoo. "Eh, dimana Junhoe dan Yunhyeong?" Tanya Jongin saat tak melihat dua temannya yang lain.

"Mereka belum datang!" Jawab Hanbin.

"Aku tahu kenapa mereka belum datang." Tambah Jinhwan.

"Dasar pasangan mesum." Ejek Donghyuk.

"Jongin hyung maafkan kami!" Pekik pria yang baru saja bergabung.

"Yaakkk kemana saja kalian eoh?" Cerca Hanbin pada Junhoe dan Yunhyeong yang baru saja datang. "Kami terjebak salju lebat." Jawab Junhoe.

"Kalian beralasan." Balas Chanwoo. "Kami tahu apa yang membuat kalian terlambat." Kini Donghyuk membuka mulut.

"Yaakk apa maksud kalian?" Pekik Yunhyeong. "Sudahlah mengaku saja!" Tambah Jongin. "Eoh Jongin hyung, kemarin lusa kami bertemu dengan Sehun hyung di Airport." Ucap Yunhyeong.

"Aww! Ada apa sih?" Pekik Yunhyeong saat Jinhwan mencubit pinggangnya. "Apa kau tidak merindukannya, bukankah kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu, mungkin sekitar 3 atau empat tahun." Tambah Yunhyeong.

'_Mungkin aku harus menjahit mulut Yunhyeong.'_ Batin Jiwon.

"Kami bertemu saat dia akan pergi berlibur ke Jepang." Tambah Junhoe. Yang lain hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar apa yang dikatakan dua orang yang baru saja bergabung itu. Mereka jadi tidak enak kepada Minseok yang memilih diam tak bersuara.

"Kau bodoh hyung, seharusnya kau menyatakan perasaanmu sejak dulu, kau akan menyesal jika tidak mengatakannya. Dia semakin sexy dan tampan!" Pekik Yunhyeong.

'_Kalian yang bodoh, apa kalian lupa kalau ini acara pertunangan Jongin hyung?'_ Cerca Hanbin dalam hatinya. '_Dan pria disamping Jongin hyung itu tunangannya.'_

"Kudengar dia jadi model pakaian _'Kees'_ setelah lulus dari Universitas, tapi dia bilang dia sudah berhenti. Sangat disayangkan." Junhoe merangkul Yunhyeong sang kekasih.

'_Itu merk pakaian milikku bodoh!'_ Desis Minseok dalam hati.

Jongin kikuk mendengar perkataan polos kedua pasangan dihadapannya itu. Dia merasa tidak enak saat melihat wajah Minseok yang berdiri disampingnya. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia jelaskan tentang Sehun pada Minseok nanti.

"Eoh siapa dia?" Tanya Yunhyeong sambil menunjuk Minseok. Baru saja Jongin akan menjelaskan siapa itu Minseok, Jiwon sudah lebih dulu memotong perkataan Jongin.

"Itu Minseok hyung, dia tunangannya Jongin hyung." Ucap Jinhwan. Yunhyeon dan Junhoe pun terdiam.

"Lain kali jaga mulut kalian jika ingin berbicara!" Bisik Jiwon pada Junhoe dan Yunhyeong.

"Anyeong Kim Minseok Imnida." Sapa Minseok pada Yunhyeong dan Junhoe. "Jongin aah, Aku harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan Luhan!" Ucap Minseok dan berbalik.

"Prang!" Seorang pelayan menabrak Minseok hingga bajunya basah tersiram minuman yang dibawa si pelayan. Tanpa Minseok dan Jongin ketahui, ternyata Luhan sengaja menabrak si pelayan agar dia terjatuh dan menumpahkan minuman yang dipegangnya ke baju Minseok.

"Yaakk! Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau tidak bisa bekerja dengan hati-hati!" Marah Jongin.

"Hyung kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin berusaha membersihkan noda minuman di baju Minseok.

Sementara si pelayan pergi, Sohee datang menghampiri Minseok dan ikut membersihkan baju Minseok.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja!" Ucap Sohee. "Benar, pulang saja, rumah kami tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Pulanglah dan ganti bajumu." Tambah Taeyeon.

"Kajja hyung, aku antar kau pulang!" Jongin menggenggam tangan Minseok dan membawanya pergi.

"Kunci!" Kata Luhan sambil mengangkat sebuah kunci mobil ke udara tepat dihadapan wajah Jongin yang hendak pergi keluar.

"Gomawo hyung!" Jongin mengambil kunci tersebut kemudian membawa Minseok pergi dari pesta.

Sementara Luhan tersenyum saat melihat Jongin membawa Minseok pergi keluar. Itu artinya Luhan berhasil membuat Minseok pergi dari pesta yang tidak disukai Minseok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebenarnya aku dan Sehun adalah teman sekampus." Jongin memulai pembicaraan dengan canggung.

"Oya!" Jawab Minseok singkat.

"Dulu aku pernah menyukai Sehun, tapi aku tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanku padanya." Jongin mencoba menjelaskan hubungan masalalunya dengan Sehun.

'_Aku tidak peduli.'_ Batin Minseok. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia sangat marah. Bukan karena cemburu, melainkan karena dengan teganya Ayahnya menjodohkan Minseok dengan playboy cap bebek bernama Kim Jongin.

'_Apa yang harus kukatakan?'_ Batin Jongin yang melihat Minseok terus diam selama perjalanan pulang.

"Tapi aku sudah melupakan perasaanku padanya hyung, dan aku hanya menyukaimu, Sungguh!" Jongin meyakinkan dan Minseok masih terdiam lebih memilih memainkan ponselnya.

'_Aneh, bukankah kau itu playboy, kenapa kau tidak bisa mendapatkan Sehun? Seandainya kau dengan Sehun, mungkin ayah tidak akan menjodohkanku dengan kau.' _Minseok mendelik kemudian kembali menatap ponselnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**oOo 0326-0420 oOo**_

_**.**_

_** .**_

_**.**_

"Jongin aah." Ini pertamakalinya Minseok memanggil nama Jongin. "Bisakah kau menghentikan semuanya?" Jongin terdiam mendengar perkataan Minseok. "Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu." Tambah Minseok.

"Besok lusa aku pulang ke Seoul dan hanya kau yang bisa menghentikan semuanya. Terserah cara apa yang akan kau gunakan." Tambah Minseok lagi.

"Apa yang kau katakan hyung? Kita baru saja meresmikan pertunangan." Jongin tersenyum getir. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku sangat me—"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu atau mencintaimu Jongin aah! Kenapa kau ingin menikah dengan orang yang tidak mencintaimu?" Potong Minseok.

"Hyung!"

"Jongin aah, aku sudah mencoba mencari alasan untuk bisa menyukaimu. Tapi aku sungguh tidak bisa. Kau bukanlah orang yang ingin kujadikan teman seumur hidupku." Jongin menunduk dan terdiam.

"Apa karena Sehun?" Tanya Jongin. "Bukan!" Jawab Minseok. "Tapi karena aku memang tidak mencintaimu." Minseok keluar dari mobil Jongin lalu berjalan hendak memasuki rumah.

"Apa kau menyukai seseorang? Kau sudah mempunyai seseorang yang kau sukai?" Tanya Jongin.

Langkah Minseok terhenti kemudian menoleh dan memutarkan tubuhnya 180 derajat menghadap Jongin yang kini sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti!"

"Siapa dia hyung?"

"Aku tidak tahu!" Minseok menggeleng. "Yang aku tahu adalah aku sangat mencintainya."

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu hyung?"

"Kami saling menulis surat." Minseok menutup matanya. "Dan perlahan-lahan aku mulai menyukainya."

"Apa hyung pernah berbicara dengannya, di telfon mungkin?"

"Tidak!" Lirih Minseok.

"Benar-bernar tidak pernah saling menghubungi?" Jongin terkejut.

"Tidak, tapi aku sudah mendengar suaranya."

"Apa hyung punya fotonya?" Minseok menggeleng.

"Dan namanya?" Minseok kembali menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya pelan.

"Minseok hyung—! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Sudah kubilang kalau kau tidak akan mengerti!" Ucap Minseok.

"Tidak, aku mengerti semuanya." Ucap Jongin.

"Jadi, apa kau akan menghentikan pernikahan ini?" Tanya Minseok.

"TIDAK!" nada suara Jongin sedikit meninggi. "Karena aku merasa kalau orang yang kau maksud itu sebenarnya tidak ada. Mungkin itu hanya khayalanmu saja hyung. Mana mungkin seseorang bisa jatuh cinta hanya dengan saling menulis surat tanpa tahu seperti apa orang tersebut, siapa namanya, dimana dia tinggal dan apa pekerjaannya. "

"Jadi maksudmu semua yang kulakukan tidak nyata, semua hanya khayalanku eoh?" Teriak Minseok. "Lalu siapa yang menulis surat untukku selama ini? Kau pikir aku sendiri yang membalas surat yang kukirim?"

"Kau membutuhkan manusia untuk bisa kau cintai hyung! Bisa dilihat, bisa di ajak bicara dan bisa kau sentuh. Sedangkan kau? Dimana orang yang kau cintai dan siapa itu, kau saja tidak tahu! Pria yang kau bicarakan itu tidak ada sama sekali hyung!" Bentak Jongin.

"Kau salah! Dia ada, dia benar-benar ada! Aku baru saja mengulurkan tanganku dan menyentuhnya."

"Menyentuhnya?! Kalau begitu pergi temui dia! Dan aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya, karena kau hanya akan menemukanku hyung!"

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak akan menghentikan pernikahan ini?" Tanya Minseok sinis.

"Hyung sungguh tidak ingin menikah denganku?" Lirih Jongin.

"TIDAK!" Tegas Minseok.

"Hahaha— Huh!" Jongin tertawa meremehkan kemudian mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan menarik nafasnya kasar. "Baiklah hyung, aku akan menghentikan pernikahan ini." Minseok tersenyum bahagia merasa ada setitik cahaya terang dihadapannya. "Tapi dengan satu syarat." Minseok tertegun.

"Cari orang yang kau cintai itu dan bawa dia ke hadapanku sebelum pernikahan kita dilaksanakan. Dan aku berjanji kalau aku akan menghentikan semuanya jika kau melakukannya. Aku berjanji hyung!" Minseok menangis.

"Kenapa hyung, kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi?" Jongin mencengkeram pundak Minseok. "Dimana kau bisa menemukan dia adalah urusanmu hyung. Kau bilang kau tahu, jadi pergilah dan cari dia, aku tidak akan menghalangimu." Jongin melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Percayalah, aku akan menunggumu hyung!" Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dan pergi memasuki rumah meninggalkan Minseok sendiri yang sesegukan karena menangis.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**oOo 0326-0420 oOo**_

_**.**_

_** .**_

_**.**_

Tangan Minseok menyentuh sebuah kotak bertuliskan sebuah nomor _0420_. Yak benar, Minseok kini tengah berada di sebuah kantor POS tempat dimana mail box nomor _0420_ berada. Minseok berjalan perlahan menuju meja recepsionist kemudian memantapkan hatinya untuk bertanya.

"Ajushi!" Gugup Minseok. "Bolehkan saya tahu siapa pemilik kotak nomor _0420_?"

"Maaf nak, kami tidak bisa memberitahukan kepada anda siapa pemilik kotak dengan nomor tersebut, itu bertentangan dengan peraturan kami."

"Saya sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara untuk menghubunginya. Kumohon beritahu saya Ajushi." Mohon Minseok dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya. Kenapa kamu tidak bertanya saja padanya siapa dia. Tinggallah disini dan tunggulah dia, biasanya dia akan mengecek kotak miliknya sebulan sekali."

"Haaahhh!" Minseok menghela nafasnya panjang, menyerah dan berusaha menahan tangisnya, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kantor pos tersebut. Tanpa Minseok ketahui, Minseok berpapasan dengan Luhan di pintu masuk. Hanya karena keduanya sama-sama menundukkan kepala, hingga tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari hal tersebut.

"Ajushi, saya ingin menutup Mail Box nomor _0420_!" Ucap Luhan saat sampai di meja recepsionist.

"Tapi anda harus mengosongkan isinya terlebih dahulu!" Ucap si recepsionist.

'_Isi?'_ Dahi Luhan berherut. "Baiklah!" Luhan berjalan menuju kotak Mail Box nomor _0420_ dan mengeluarkan kunci miliknya lalu membukanya perlahan. Luhan terkejut melihat apa isi dari kotak tersebut.

'_IHI!'_ Lirih Luhan kemudian mengambil boneka singa kecil tersebut beserta sebuah surat yang ditempelkan pada _IHI_. Luhan menatap sedih pada _IHI_ mengelusnya pelan hingga sebuah sungai kecil mengalir dari ujung matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**[0326]**_

_Untuk orang yang kucintai disana._

_Ini adalah usaha terakhirku untuk bisa menemukanmu,_

_karena kau tidak pernah membalas surat-suratku sebelum ini.  
><em>

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kumohon~_

_Setidaknya sekali saja dan untuk terakhirkalinya._

_Aku— aku akan menikah~_

_Tapi aku tidak mau menikah sebelum kau menemuiku._

_Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu? Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan orang lain yang tidak kucintai._

_Ini nomor ponselku 07****** hubungi aku secepatnya. Aku menunggumu. Kumohon!_

**_._**

**_._**

Luhan menghela nafasnya, kemudian beranjak dari tepatnya duduk lalu meraih tas punggungnya hendak berjalan pergi dari halaman rumah Jongin. Baru saja Luhan akan melangkah, kakinya terhenti saat melihat Jongin sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Luhan pada Jongin.

"Dia mencintai orang lain hyung!" Ucap Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Dan kau tahu siapa dia?"

Luhan menatap Jongin.

"Tunggu, sepertinya Aku tahu!" Jongin menatap tajam ke arah Luhan.

"Orang itu, KAU!" manik Luhan membola. '_Apa mungkin dia tahu semuanya?'_ Batin Luhan.

"Hufth! Dengar hyung, aku ingin kau menghubunginya dan katakan kalau kau tidak mencintainya." Luhan menatap Jongin bingung.

"Hyung, Minseok hyung mencintai seseorang yang tidak diketahuinya bahkan tidak terlihat dan tidak bisa dia sentuh. Tidak pernah bertemu dengannya juga tidak tahu namanya." Ucap Jongin menggebu-gebu. "Bagaimana mungkin saling bertukar surat bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta? Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya hyung."

"Itulah mengapa aku menyuruhmu melakukannya Hyung, kumohon berpura-puralah jadi orang di dalam surat itu. Hubungi dia dan katakan padanya kalau kau tidak menyukainya ataupun mencintainya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Title : 0326 - 0420

Genre : Romance – Drama / YAOI

cast : Xiumin - Luhan XiuHan - LuMin

Slight XiuKai, HunKai, SuLay, ChanBaek, KrisTao, ChanSoo, BaekChen.

Rate : T

Chap / Oneshoot : Chapter 9 END

Word : 5.022

Summary :

Kau membutuhkan manusia untuk bisa kau cintai ! Bisa dilihat, bisa di ajak bicara dan bisa kau sentuh. Dimana orang yang kau cintai dan siapa itu, kau tidak tahu! Pria yang kau bicarakan itu tidak ada sama sekali !

* * *

><p>Luhan menghela nafasnya, kemudian beranjak dari tepatnya duduk lalu meraih tas punggungnya hendak berjalan pergi dari halaman rumah Jongin. Baru saja Luhan akan melangkah, kakinya terhenti saat melihat Jongin sedang berdiri dihadapannya.<p>

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Luhan pada Jongin.

"Dia mencintai orang lain hyung!" Ucap Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Dan kau tahu siapa dia?"

Luhan menatap Jongin.

"Tunggu, sepertinya Aku tahu!" Jongin menatap tajam ke arah Luhan.

"Orang itu, KAU!" manik Luhan membola. '_Apa mungkin dia tahu semuanya?'_ Batin Luhan.

"Hufth! Dengar hyung, aku ingin kau menghubunginya dan katakan kalau kau tidak mencintainya." Luhan menatap Jongin bingung.

"Hyung, Minseok hyung mencintai seseorang yang tidak diketahuinya bahkan tidak terlihat dan tidak bisa dia sentuh. Tidak pernah bertemu dengannya juga tidak tahu namanya." Ucap Jongin menggebu-gebu. "Bagaimana mungkin saling bertukar surat bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta? Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya hyung."

"Itulah mengapa aku menyuruhmu melakukannya Hyung, kumohon berpura-puralah jadi orang di dalam surat itu. Hubungi dia dan katakan padanya kalau kau tidak menyukainya ataupun mencintainya."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**oOo 0326-0420 oOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 9 END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Jongin aah!" Lirih Luhan. Permintaan Jongin sangatlah sulit untuk Luhan kabulkan. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya!" Tegas Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Kenapa hyung, kenapa?"

"Karena semua ini salah Jongin ah! Yang kau inginkan salah~" Luhan terus mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Apanya yang salah hyung? Kau tidak mencintainya."

"Pokoknya semuanya itu salah Jongin aah, kau tidak bisa menyuruhku melakukan semua itu!"

"Ada apa denganmu hyung, bukankah biasanya kau akan selalu membantuku?" Lirih Jongin.

"Hufth!" Jongin hampir menangis. "Aku tidak tahu apalagi yang harus kulakukan jika kau tidak membantuku." Jongin benar-benar menangis. "Aku sangat menyukainya hyung, aku tidak bisa berpaling darinya kumohon!"

Luhan kembali duduk di bangku halaman rumah Jongin.

Jongin mengikuti Luhan dan duduk disampingnya. "Aku tahu ini salah hyung! Jongin menarik nafas. Tapi aku sangat-sangat mencintainya. Seumur hidupku aku tidak bisa melihat orang lain selain Minseok hyung. Bahkan jika dia punya kekuranganpun, aku tidak akan meninggalkannya, aku akan tetap mencintainya dan tidak akan pernah mengeluh."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Aku akan memberinya kebahagiaan dan menghapuskan rasa sedih yang dia miliki. Mungkin jika dia menikah denganku dia akan melupakan pria dalam surat itu hyung."

Luhan menoleh ke samping menatap wajah Jongin. Dia melihat keseriusan yang sangat besar dimata sang adik. "Apa kau sungguh sangat-sangat mencintainya?"

"Sangat hyung!" Jongin mengangguk mantap.

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Luhan memutar kepalanya kemudian menatap Jongin. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Luhan berkata. "Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya." Suaranya sedikit bergetar. "Semua kulakukan demi kau!" Luhan mencoba tersenyum dihadapan Jongin. "Bahkan jika aku memang mencintainya, aku akan menyerahkannya padamu, Jonginnie!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok gelisah, dia bahkan tak mau masuk kerja karena ini. Dia selalu mengurung diri di dalam kamar sejak kepulangannya dari Busan. Tak ada yang bisa Sohee lakukan untuk putera tercintanya. Begitupun Junmyeon dan Chanyeol, Sahabat juga adiknya. Chanyeol merasa tidak becus menjadi teman. Tidak bisa membantu sahabatnya disaat dia kesulitan.

Sepuluh hari sudah terlewati sejak surat tentang keinginannya bertemu dengan _tuan 0420_ dikirimkan. Tapi sejak itu pula tidak ada balasan ataupun panggilan masuk mengatasnamakan _tuan 0420_ ke ponsel Minseok.

Sedangkan di luar sana, Sohee nampak sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan Minseok dan Jongin yang akan digelar di seoul 3 hari lagi. Menyiapkan gedung pernikahan, baju serta jamuan untuk para tetamu yang kebanyakan adalah orang-orang terpandang dari dua belah pihak mempelai.

Beruntung keluarga Minseok adalah pemilik sebuah hotel ternama di Seoul sehingga Sohee tak kesulitan mencari gedung untuk pernikahan Minseok dan Jongin.

"Myeonnie, apa kakakmu masih tidak mau keluar kamar?" Sohee yang sedang sibuk masih khawatir dengan keadaan putera pertamanya itu.

"Belum eomma, dia tak mau keluar walau aku sudah berulang kali membujuknya. Bahkan Chanyeol pun tak bisa membujuknya." Lirih Junmyeon.

"Eomma merasa bersalah karena tak bisa membantunya." Sohee tertunduk sedih. "Sudahlah eomma, Minseok hyung hanya butuh waktu untuk menerima semua ini." Junmyeon menenangkan sang Ibu.

"Tapi ini sudah sepuluh hari Myeon aah, dia seperti ini sejak pulang dari Busan." Sohee mengungkapkan rasa khawatirnya. "Lalu apa yang bisa eomma lakukan untuk membujuknya? Tidak ada kan?" Ucap Junmyeon membuat Sohee terdiam.

Diatas ranjang beralaskan sprei berwarna biru langit dengan beberapa motif rusa kecil, Minseok terlihat sedang menggambar. Kegiatan yang biasa dia lakukan jika dia bosan atau gelisah. Entah sudah berapa banyak gambar yang dibuatnya. Yang pasti kamarnya penuh dengan lembaran kertas yang berserakan dimana-mana. Lantai, meja, kursi, termasuk ranjangnya sendiri. Dia tak memperbolehkan siapapun untuk membersihkan semua itu dari kamarnya.

Minseok menghentikan kegiatannya saat melihat butiran salju mulai turun, berjalan menghampiri jendela kamarnya yang terbuat dari kaca tebal. Dia memandangi salju yang turun begitu lebat.

Kepalanya memutar menatap sebuah benda yang sudah tak jelas rupanya. _Christiano ronaldo_ milik _tuan 0420_ yang Minseok pungut kembali dari tempat sampah disamping meja kerjanya sepulang dari Busan.

"Bruk!" Dia menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya di atas sofa yang ada disamping jendela kamarnya hingga beberapa desain miliknya yang ada disana terduduki oleh bokong sang empunya. Kemudian meraih bola milik _tuan 0420_ yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk. Menatapnya dan mulai bermonolog.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?" Ucapnya seolah bola itu adalah _tuan 0420_. "Apa kau tidak tahu betapa gelisahnya aku beberapa hari ini?"

"Kau tidak membalas suratku, juga tidak menghubungiku. Bukankah sudah jelas aku menuliskan nomor ponselku di surat yang kuberikan padamu sepuluh hari yang lalu?" Dadanya terasa sesak.

"Kapan kau akan menghubungiku?"

"Tinggal 3 hari lagi. Kumohon~" lirih Minseok sambil memeluk bola milik _tuan 0420_. Minseok bersandar kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya dan mengistirahatkan otaknya yang lelah.

"Drrdd Drrdd!" Ponsel Minseok bergetar dan bernyanyi membuat Minseok mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur. Dia berjalan dan meraih ponselnya yang dia letakkan di atas nakas. Hanya ada beberapa nomor yang tertulis di layar ponselnya tanpa sebuah nama.

'_Siapa ini?'_ Kening Minseok mengkerut. _'Mungkinkah?'_ Manik Minseok membola. Dengan tangan bergetar dia menyentuh tanda berwarna hijau di layar sentuh ponselnya.

"Yy— yoboseyo!" Minseok terbata.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari ponselnya.

"Yoboseyo!" Ulang Minseok kemudian hening. Yang Minseok dengar hanya sebuah keramaian diujung panggilannya. Hati Minseok mencelos ketika orang di ujung sana tak juga mengucapkan kata sepatah pun. Minseok hendak menutup sambungan ketika tiba-tiba—

"Yoboseyo _tuan 0326_!" Manik Minseok membola tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. _'Dia menyebutkan nomor Mailboxku'_ Batin Minseok.

"Yyo— Yoboseyo!" Hatinya senang bukan main ketika ternyata dugaannya benar kalau yang menghubunginya adalah _tuan 0420. _Orang yang ditungunya 10 hari terakhir.

"Akhirnya— kau menghubungiku." Minseok hampir menangis. "Jadi kapan—"

"Tunggu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu— Minseok aah." Potong Luhan.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Minseok.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku karena sepertiya kita tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu." Minseok tersentak.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tubuh Minseok bergetar.

"Aku akan pergi!" Lirih Luhan.

"Kau— kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!" Minseok menggeleng.

"Aku harus melakukannya karena tidak ada pilihan lain." Luhan hampir menangis karena tak kuat mengatakan semua itu pada Minseok.

"Kau tidak berhak memutuskan semua ini secara sepihak!"

"Aku punya hak untuk memutuskan dalam beberapa hal."

"Aku juga berhak untuk menunggu dan mencintaimu!"

"Cinta?" Lirih Luhan kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Kalau akan seperti ini, kenapa kau membuatku mempercayaimu eoh?" Minseok kini menangis. "Kita tidak pernah bertemu, tapi aku selalu merasa kalau kau ada disisiku. Seolah-olah kau ada disampingku setiap saat." Air mata Minseok semakin deras turun. "Dan sekarang, sekarang kau ingin aku melupakan semuanya begitu saja?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu sebentar saja!"

"Itu mustahil, aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya." Luhan menggeleng matanya mulai mengeluarkan air sungai kecil. Hatinya terasa perih mendengar isakan Minseok yang semakin menjadi di ujung sana.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku eoh? kenapa?"

"Maaf!"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" Luhan terdiam. "Apa kau pernah mencintaiku?" Tanya Minseok.

Luhan tak bisa menjawab semua itu walaupun sesungguhnya dia sangat mencintai Minseok. "Sekali lagi, aku ingin tahu apakah kau pernah mencintaiku?" Minseok terisak.

"Jika kau bisa membaca diriku dan memahamai kata-kataku, kau tidak perlu bertanya." Jawab Luhan.

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku siapa namamu, kumohon! Aku sudah memberitahumu siapa namaku di surat, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa namamu. Rasanya itu tidak adil. Siapa namamu?"

"..."

"Kumohon beritahu aku siapa namamu, ?"

"..."

"Siap—"

"Kau tahu siapa namaku!" Minseok terkejut. "Kau— tahu siapa namaku!" Luha mengulangnya kemudian—

"Pip!" Sambungan terputus, Luhan mencopot baterai ponselnya dan membuangnya ke tong sampah kemudian melangkah pergi dengan koper besar di tangan kirinya.

"Yoboseyo! Yoboseyo!" Pekik Minseok. Dia menjerit sejadinya membuat Sohee dan Junmyeon berlari ke kamarnya saat mendengar jeritan Minseok.

"Sokkie aah waeyo?" Pekik Sohee saat melihat Minseoknya terduduk dilantai. Meraung memegangi ponselnya sambil berteriak-teriak.

"Siapa namamu?" Isak Minseok di pelukan ibunya. "Siapa?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**oOo 0326-0420 oOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mata Minseok bengkak, make up artis yang menanganinya tak mampu menyamarkan mata Minseok yang bengkak karena menangis. Maniknya menatap bayangnnya yang terpantul pada cermin besar dihadapanya.

Kini tubuhnya terbalut Tuxedo berwarna putih dengan beberapa aksen di bagian luarnya. Tatapannya begitu kosong.

"Kau sangat menyedihkan, Kim Min Seok!" bisiknya pelan pada bayangannya sendiri. Dia berjalan dan kembali duduk sebelum acara inti pernikahannya dengan Jongin dimulai beberapa menit lagi.

'_Kenapa hidupku begitu menyedihkan? Haruskah semua berakhir seperti ini?'_ Lirihnya dalam hati.

"Hyung!" Minseok menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah berdiri dihadapannya menatap Minseok yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Yeoll!" Minseok berdiri dan memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Maafkan aku hyung, aku merasa tak becus menjadi sahabatmu. Aku tak bisa membantumu disaat kau kesulitan seperti sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Kenapa dia jahat sekali Yeol, kenapa dia tidak mau menemuiku?" Isak Minseok. Chanyeol terdiam tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan untuk menenangkan Minseok. Yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanya menepuk punggung Minseok mencoba memberinya ketenangan dan kenyamanan.

"Sokkie aah, kajja!" Minseok berhenti terisak ketika mendengar suara panggilan dari ayahnya.

"Berhenti menangis, kau akan membuat orang mengira appa melakukan hal yang jahat padamu." Ucap Jaesung dengan nada tegasnya. Sedangkan Minseok hanya menunduk kemudian berjalan menghampiri Ayahnya setelah mengusap air mata di wajahnya.

Jaesung merangkul lengan Minseok, kemudian mulai berjalan keluar dari ruang tunggu mengikuti Junmyeon dan Chanyeol yang bertindak sebagai pendamping Minseok. Minseok menarik nafasnya panjang dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Mereka mulai berjalan memasuki altar, disana para tamu undangan sudah berkumpul menghadiri upacara pernikahan Minseok dan Jongin. Minseok menatap satu persatu Sahabat Jongin dari Busan. Jiwon dan Donghyuk, Hanbin dan Jinhwan, Junhoe dan Yunhyeong serta Chanwoo yang masih setia menjomblo.

'_Dimana rusa jelek itu?'_ Pikir Minseok ketika dia tak dapat menemukan Luhan diantara jajaran keluarga dan sahabat Jongin kemudian beralih mentap sahabatnya. Baekhyun dan Jongdae, Tao dan Kris, Kyungsoo, Yixing, Seungyoon, bahkan Mino dan Taehyun menyempatkan pulang dari Jepang untuk menghadiri pernikahan Minseok. Kecuali Sehun yang sudah mengatakan kalau dia tak akan bisa menghadiri pernikahan Minseok dan Jongin.

Chanyeol dan Junmyeon berbelok kemudian duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan untuk mereka, sedangkan Minseok dan Jaesung masih berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang menunggunya di Altar. Keduanya berhenti tepat di altar pernikahan, Jongin mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Minseok memitanya menerima ulurannya. Dengan berat hati Minseok menerima uluran tangan Jongin dan mulai berdiri disamping pria Tan itu.

"Akhm!" Sang pendeta di hadapan Minseok dan Jongin berdehm lalu mulai berpidato panjang lebar. Dan akhirnya upacara inti dimulai.

"Anakku Kim Jong In!" Kemudian menatap pria tan itu sejenak dan kembali membaca kitab yang dipegangnya. "Apa kau bersedia menjadi pasangan dari Kim Min Seok seumur hidupmu, menerima dan mencintainya dalam keadaan apapun?"

"Aku Bersedia!" Jawab Jongin mantap penuh keyakinan. Kemudian sang pendeta mengangguk.

"Dan kau Anakku Kim Min Seok!" Sang pendeta beralih menatap Minseok yang berdiri disamping Jongin. Sedangkan Minseok terus menunduk tak berani menatap sang pendeta dihadapannya.

"Apa kau bersedia menjadi pasangan dari Kim Jong In seumur hidupmu, menerima dan mencintainya dalam keadaan apapun?"

"..."

"Anakku Kim Min Seok! Apa kau bersedia menjadi pasangan dari Kim Min Seok seumur hidupmu, menerima dan mencintainya dalam keadaan apapun?" Sang pendeta mengulang pertanyaannya membuat Minseok mendongak dan menatap pendeta itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**oOo 0326-0420 oOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**oOo_4 Years letter. Vancouver, Canada_oOo**_

_Selamat siang semuanya! Kembali lagi bersama kami dalam acara 'Chinese News'._

_Satu kabar penting hadir dalam acara kami siang ini. Seorang fotografer terkenal asal Beijing bernama Lu Han yang tinggal di Vancouver akan mempertunjukkan foto-foto yang diambilnya selama 4 Tahun terakhir._

_Tepatnya hari ini di Robson Street Shopping Mall. Jika anda penggemarnya, maka anda wajib untuk datang dan melihat karya-karyanya yang sangat terkenal. Karena apa? Karena anda akan tahu seperti apa tipe ideal Tuan Lu Han. Seperti apa calon pendamping hidup yang diinginkannya dari foto yang di tunjukkannya._

**_oOo_oOo_**

"Luhan! Luhan!" seorang pria tan tengah berlarian mengejar seorang anak kecil yang terus menghindarinya.

"Luhan! Jangan berlari sayang, Appa lelah. Luhan berhenti!" Sedangkan bocah kecil bernama Luhan itu tak mau mendengar dan terus menghindari si pria tan yang mengejarnya.

"Bruk!" Anak kecil itu berhenti karena menabrak seseorang dihadapannya. Pria yang ditabrak itu terkejut kemudian menyapa si anak.

"Hey manis, siapa namamu sayang? hum?" Pria itu menggendong si anak dan terus menanyakan siapa nama anak itu. Namun si anak malah memeluk pria yang menggendongnya.

Pria tan itu berhenti berlari karena terkejut saat melihat siapa yang tengah menggendong puteranya.

"Luhan hyung!" Pria yang ternyata Luhan itu menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Dia terhenyak saat melihat Jongin berada di depan matanya saat ini.

'_Jongin!'_ Lirih Luhan. Jongin melangkah menghampiri Luhan dan mengambil Luhan kecil dari gendongan Luhan. Dia tak percaya bisa melihat lagi Luhan dihadapannya.

"Ya Tuhan, Luhan hyung!" Ucapnya tak percaya. "Hyung, kemana saja kau selama ini? Kau tahu, aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" Ucap Jongin. "Empat tahun kau menghilang. Aku tidak percaya aku bisa melihatmu lagi hyung!"

"..."

"Apa hyung marah padaku mengenai permintaanku waktu itu?" Lirih Jongin.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak marah padamu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku hyung. Kau memintaku agar berhenti bermain-main dan menikah, tapi saat aku akan menikah kau menghilang."

"Appa!" Pekik Luhan kecil.

Luhan terkejut saat Luhan kecil memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan Appa. Dia memutar kepalanya, yang ada dikepalanya sosok yang akan dia lihat adalah Minseok yang kini berstatus sebagai pasangan Jongin.

Namun betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui kalau pria yang dipanggil Luhan kecil Appa bukanlah Minseok seperti yang ada di otak Luhan.

'_Sehun aah!'_ kening Luhan mengerut menatap Sehun yang tengah berjalan ke arah Luhan dan Jongin sambil tersenyum.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya agar dia bisa berdiri lebih dekat dengan Luhan. "Kau ingat hyung, kau pernah mengatakan padaku kalau suatu hari aku akan benar-benar jatuh cinta." Luhan menatap bingung ke arah Jongin.

"Luhan hyung!" Sapa Sehun saat bertemu pandang dengan Luhan. Keduanya kemudian saling berpelukan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hun aah." Luhan masih tak mengerti.

"Hunnie, tolong bawa Luhan bersamamu." Kemudian Sehun pun mengambil Luhan kecil dari gendongan Jongin dan membawanya pergi.

"Bagaimana—"

"Tidak hyung, aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Minseok hyung." Ucap Jongin yang mengerti arah pertanyaan Luhan. "Sepertinya kami tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama." Tambahnya. "Aku ada dihadapannya tapi matanya terlihat selalu mencari orang lain."

Luhan diam mendengarkan kemudian mereka berbicara sambil berjalan.

"Dia ada dihadapanku, tapi aku tak ada dihadapannya. Jadi mana mungkin aku bisa menikahinya."

"Jadi apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua? Maksudku kau dan Sehun. Bagaimana kalian bisa saling menyukai?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback.**

**.**

**.**

Karena Minseok tak juga menjawab pertanyaan sang pendeta, Jongin tahu kalau Minseok belum bahkan tidak bisa menerima kehadirannya di kehidupan Minseok. Dengan berat hati dia memutuskan untuk membatalkan pernikahannya.

Dia tak peduli jika Ayah dan Ibunya akan mengusirnya dan tak mau menganggap Jongin Putera Taemin lagi. Karena Jongin tak bisa hidup dengan orang yang tidak mencintainya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan anak bodoh?" Marah Taemin.

"Maafkan Aku Appa, aku tidak bisa menikah dengan orang yang tidak mencintaiku." Bibir Jongin bergetar. "Maafkan aku." kemudian Jongin pergi meninggalkan Minseok di altar pernikahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bruk!"

"Hey, Anata ga chūi suru koto ga dekimasu!" Marah pria berwajah datar sambil membersihkan noda kotor di kemeja birunya.

"Watashi o yurushite!" Pria Tan itu membungkuk berkali-kali meminta maaf pada pria lain dihadapannya. "Sehun!" Pekik si pria Tan.

"Jongin!" Sehun tak kalah terkejut saat tahu kalau pria yang menabraknya adalah Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya keduanya bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kau membatalkan pernikahanmu karena Minseok hyung mencintai orang lain?" Kini keduanya tengah duduk di taman.

"Hum! Aku tidak bisa menikahi orang yang tidak mencintaiku. Dia terlihat begitu yakin kalau dia bisa bertemu dengan pria itu." Kini Jongin menatap Sehun.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Aku yakin kalau suatu hari aku bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang aku cintai melebihi cintaku pada Minseok hyung." Jawabnya pelan. "Aku melanjutkan sekolahku disini untuk melupakan Minseok hyung, dan ini sudah masuk semester kedua." Jawab Jongin.

"Lalu apa sekarang kau sudah bisa melupakannya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai bisa melupakannya." Jawab Jongin.

"Hum, aku yakin kau pasti bisa menemukan orang yang tepat suatu hari nanti." Sehun menunduk kemudian menatap langit biru di atas kepalanya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untukku." Keduanya saling menatap. "Benarkah?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Hum, sejujurnya aku sudah menyukai orang itu sejak lama, hanya saja aku terlalu egois. Aku tak mau kalau aku menjadi Uke dari siapapun hingga membuatku tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya." Desah Jongin.

"Waw, seorang Kim Jongin menyukai pria sesama Seme, Begitu maksudmu?" Ejek Sehun sambil tertawa.

"Yaak jangan mengejekku." Jongin memukul pelan kepala Sehun. Sehun meringis dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Habisnya itu terdengar sangat lucu Jongin aah, kau rela kehilangan orang yang kau sukai hanya karena kau tidak mau menjadi uke dari orang itu." Sehun terpingkal-pingkal.

"Aisshhh, lalu bagaimana jika itu kau eoh?" Jongin melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Jika kau bertemu pria sesama seme dan kau menyukainya, apa kau rela menjadi uke dari orang gitu?" Kesal Jongin.

"Humm..." Sehun terlihat berfikir dengan meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu. "Sulit untuk dijawab." Ujar Sehun.

"Nah, sekarang kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Iya kan?"

"Benar Juga sih." Sehun mengangguk namun masih mentertawakan Jongin. "Tapi kali ini sepertinya aku harus menyerah. Aku tak mau kehilangan orang itu untuk keduakalinya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk merelakan diriku jadi uke pria itu." Jongin menatap Sehun yang kini berhenti mentertawakannya.

Hening

Hening

"Apa kau— mau menjadi seme-ku, Oh Sehun Sshi?" Tanya Jongin dengan tatapan membunuhnya membuat Sehun terdiam membatu atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sehun padanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Gugup Sehun.

"Orang yang kusukai itu kau Oh Sehun. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertamakali aku bertemu denganmu, tapi kau terlihat begitu cuek, dingin dan menyebalkan. Jadi aku lebih suka menghindarimu daripada mendekatimu. Terlebih kau dan aku sama-sama mengantongi gelar seme. "

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya hanya terdiam. Sehun tak memberikan jawaban apapun membuat Jongin menyerah. Mungkin ini karma atas perbuatannya, sering mempermainkan perasaan orang-orang yang pernah menyukainya di masa lalu. Sepertinya Jongin harus menerima nasib untuk ditolak sebanyak dua kali oleh pria yang sungguh dicintainya.

"Akhm!" Jongin berdehem membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Sepertinya aku salah bicara, maafkan aku Sehun aah." Jongin berdiri dari posisi duduknya kemudian menatap Sehun yang masih duduk di bangku taman. "Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakannya jika itu membuatmu jadi canggung padaku." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tentu saja tidak gatal karena malu merasa ditolak oleh Sehun.

"..."

"Aku ada kelas siang ini, jadi aku harus segera pergi." Jongin menghentikan kegiatan menggaruk tengkuknya kemudian Sehun menatapnya. "Semoga kita masih bisa bertemu suatu hari nanti. Dan tetaplah jadi temanku." Jongin memutar tubuhnya.

"Tunggu!" Pekik Sehun.

"Aku rasa— aku tidak bisa menjadi temanmu lagi Jongin aah." lirih Sehun membuat tubuh Jongin menegang kemudian kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sehun yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongin tertawa miris. "Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan semuanya jika akan berakhir—"

Manik si kulit tan membola. _'Apa maksudnya dia menciumku?'_ batin Jongin ketika tautan itu mulai terlepas.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi temanmu lagi karena— karena aku ingin kau menjadi uke ku. Aku juga sudah lama menyukaimu— Jonginnie" Sehun menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya pada Jongin membuat pipi Jongin bersemu merah. "Uhm, tapi bagaimana kalau kita bergantian posisi. Aku akan menjadi seme-mu juga akan menjadi uke-mu kapan saja aku menginginkannya."

"Mwo!"

"sesekali aku akan menjadi Uke mu. Tapi aku akan lebih sering menjadi Seme-mu. Bagaimana? Apa kau tidak mau?" Tanya Sehun.

"..."

"Chu~"

"Yaakk Oh Sehun!" Pekik Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback End.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku kalau kau dan Sehun teman sekampus?" Luhan masih bingung. "Aku malu menceritakannya padamu hyung, dan aku yakin kalau kau akan mentertawakanku. Mana mungkin playboy sepertiku ketahuan tak bisa mendapatkan orang yang disukainya." Jelas Jongin.

"Lalu siapa anak tadi, apa salasatu diantara kalian bisa—" selidik Luhan.

"Yaak, maksudmu aku atau Sehun yang melahirkan Luhan kami?" Pekik Jongin. "Tidak hyung, kami menemukan Luhan 4 bulan setelah kami menikah. Orangtuanya meninggalkannya begitu saja di depan pintu apartemen kami di jepang." Luhan mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Jongin.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Minseok?" tanya Luhan. Mereka berdua masih berjalan sambil mengobrol.

"Minseok hyung?" Tanya Jongin. "Dia masih menunggunya. Dia merasa dia akan bertemu dengan orang itu suatu saat nanti. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa membantunya untuk bertemu dengan orang itu."

"Tapi ini terdengar lucu, dia mencintai orang aneh yang bertukar surat dengannya, dan aku juga mencintai orang aneh yang kini jadi pasangan hidupku."

"Dia terlihat seperti orang gila hyung, dan aku kasihan padanya. Berbicara dengan angin, entah pria itu tinggal dimana sekarang. Aku sangat penasaran, siapa sebenarnya pria yang mengirim surat pada Minseok hyung selama ini. Apa kau tidak penasaran, hyung?" Keduanya berhenti berjalan dan Jongin menatap Luhan.

"Jika pria itu juga sangat mencintai Minseok hyung, kenapa dia tidak pernah muncul walau aku sudah membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Minseok hyung?"

Luhan terdiam, yang ada di pikirannya kini adalah Minseok yang masih setia menunggunya di Korea. Manik Jongin membulat, dia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini, sesekali dia menatap sesuatu yang terlihat aneh di belakang Luhan dan sesekali dia akan menatap pada Luhan yang masih berdiri mematung dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Disana, dibelakang Luhan, beberapa pekerja tengah menata foto-foto yang akan dipamerkan oleh Luhan. Percaya atau tidak, semua yang dipajangkan adalah foto Minseok. Beberapa adalah foto yang diambilnya saat Minseok menjadi pengantin wanita, beberapa lainnya saat Minseok bermain salju di Jepang dan beberapa lainnya adalah foto yang diambil Luhan secara diam-diam setelah tahu kalau Minseok adalah _tuan 0326_ yang bertukar surat dengannya selama 2 tahun.

"Hyung!" Jongin menatap Luhan.

Hening

Hening

Otaknya mulai berfikir dan mengingat kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu kala Luhan menolak keinginannya untuk menyetujui permintaan Jongin mengaku sebagai pria yang menulis surat pada Minseok. Juga saat Luhan mengatakan kalau dia akan melakukannya walau memang dia menyukai Minseok.

"Hyung, apa mungkin kau?" Gugup Jongin kemudian Luhan balas menatap Jongin. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku hyung, kenapa? "

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau berada di posisi sulit sepertiku Jonginie?" Tanya Luhan kemudian mereka berpelukan.

"Hyung, kau membuatku terlihat seperti aktor jahat." Ujar Jongin dalam pelukan Luhan.

"Pegilah hyung!" Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. "Pergilah, dia masih menunggumu!" Isak Jongin. "Ayu Hyung!" Jongin mendorong Luhan agar dia segera pergi dan pergi ke Korea untuk menemui Minseok.

Luhan pun tersenyum kemudian berlari meninggalkan Jongin.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**oOo 0326-0420 oOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sesampainya di Korea keesokan harinya tepat pukul 11 siang, Luhan berlari keluar dari airport sesaat setelah semua urusannya disana selesai. Menaiki sebuah taxi dan langsung meluncur ke rumah Minseok.

"Ajushi! Bisakah lebih cepat lagi?" Tanya Luhan tak sabar.

"Ini sudah berjalan dengan kecepatan penuh nak. Apa kau ingin kita mati karena kecelakaan?" Cerca sang pengemudi.

"Uhm, sepertinya tidak Ajushi, aku belum mengatakan hal penting pada orang yang kucintai." Jawab Luhan.

Perjalanan 35 menit dari Airport ke rumah Minseok terasa seperti 35 tahun, 35 bulan 35 minggu, 35 hari, 35 jam, dan 35 detik bagi Luhan yang sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu Minseok.

"Kriitttt!" Taxi berhenti. Luhan membayar ongkos kemudian tertegun saat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Rumah Minseok terlihat ramai penuh dengan orang-orang berpakaian formal. Disepanjang jalan tertera ucapan selamat untuk tuan _'Kim' _tanpa ada penjelasan ucapan selamat itu ditujukan untuk tuan _'Kim' _yang mana.

'_Mungkinkah?'_ Pikir Luhan. _'Mungkinkah Minseok sudah menyerah untuk menungguku?'_ Luhan khawatir. Dia mulai berjalan memasuki rumah Minseok. Terus melangkah hingga ke bagian belakang rumah Minseok.

Kaki kurusnya berhenti tatkala melihat punggung seorang pasangan tengah mengucap janji suci dihadapan seorang pendeta.

Luhan menggeleng. Pria itu terlihat pendek seperti Minseok jika dilihat dari belakang. Terlebih lagi yang duduk mendampingi mereka adalah orang tua Minseok yaitu Jaesung dan Sohee. Dan Luhan tidak bisa menemukan Minseok di kursi tamu, jadi ada kemungkinan kalau orang yang sedang mengucap janji adalah— Minseok.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian pikiran itu hilang saat melihat kalau yang menikah ternyata bukanlah Minseok melainkan Junmyeon dan Yixing.

'_Lalu dimana Minseok?'_ kepalanya memutar menatap tiap orang yang kini berlalu lalang menikmati hidangan yang disediakan oleh tuan rumah.

"Hyung! Luhan hyung!" Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol dan Kyunsoo dihadapannya.

"Chanyeol aah, Kyungsoo aah!" Luhan tersenyum pada keduanya.

"Hyung, kau datang? Bagaimana kabarmu, kemana saja kau selama ini?" Cerca Chanyeol.

"Dimana Minseok?" Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah menanyakan keberadaan Minseok.

"Minseok hyung tidak ada, dia pergi ke paris untuk melanjutkan sekolah fashionnya." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan kecewa.

"Bisakah aku minta alamat tempat tinggal Minseok disana?" Tanya Luhan tak sabar. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menurut dan menuliskan alamat rumah Minseok di ponsel Luhan.

"Memangnya untuk apa kau menanyakan alamat Minseok hyung di paris?" Selidik Chanyeol.

"Aku harus menemuinya secepat mungkin, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padanya." kemudian Luhan berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Hyung! Hyung!" Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memekik memanggil Luhan namun yang dipanggil tuli dan terus berlari mencari taxi untuk digunakannya kembali ke Airport.

"Kenapa kau berlari cepat sekali eoh, aku belum mengatakan kalau Minseok hyung sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, jadi kau tidak perlu berangkat ke Paris." Desah Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ne, aku membutuhkan tiket ke paris secepatnya. Kalau bisa yang terbang sekarang juga." Luhan berbicara pada ponselnya.

"Kebetulan satu tiket VVIV kami dibatalkan seseorang, jadi anda bisa ikut penerbangan 25 menit lagi." Jawab seseorang di ujung sana.

"Apa tidak bisa berangkat sekitar 35 menit lagi, aku masih di perjalanan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Maaf tuan, hanya itu yang akan berangkat diwaktu dekat jika tuan mau. Tuan bisa menunggu penerbangan selanjutnya 4 jam kemudian jika tuan menolak."

"Baiklah, aku ambil yang itu."

"Pip!" Sambungan terputus.

"Ajushi, jika Ajushi mau mengebut aku akan memberikan tambahan uang padamu!" Sang pengemudi mengangguk kemudian mempercepat laju kendaraannya.

25 menit kemudian Luhan sampai kembali di Airport. Dia kembali berlari mengejar pesawatnya. Dia sudah terlambat 10 menit, dan dia takut kalau pesawatnya sudah lepas landas meninggalkannya karena terlalu lama menunggu.

"Nona, aku yang memesan tiket VVIV untuk ke paris di penerbangan jam 12 siang!" Ujar Luhan dengan nafas setengah-setengah.

"Maaf tuan, anda terlambat. Pesawatnya sudah berangkat 10 menit yang lalu!"

"Apa kalian tidak bisa menungguku sebentar saja?" Teriak Luhan frustasi.

"Maaf tuan, kami harus berangkat sesuai jadwal. Sebagai permintaan maaf kami, kami akan memberikan tiket secara Cuma-Cuma untuk tuan di penerbangan jam 4 sore nanti."

"Arrghh!" Luhan kesal karena terlambat, kemudian dia mengusek kasar rambutnya.

Mau tak mau kini Luhan harus menunggu penerbangan jam 4 sore nanti agar bisa menyusul Minseok di paris. Dia pun dengan setia menunggu di airport selama 4 jam hingga waktunya untuk berangkat tiba.

Dia sudah duduk, berdiri, duduk lagi, berjalan ke sisi kanan, kemudian ke sisi kiri menghabiskan waktu luangnya selama 4 jam itu. Sesekali dia menatap _IHI_ yang dia simpan dibalik jacketnya kemudian menyimpannya lagi di tempat yang sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**16.00 KST**

Satu jam menuju penerbangan Luhan ke paris. Dan disaat yang sama para penumpang yang baru datang dari paris berjalan dari pintu kedatangan.

"Minseok!" Bisik Luhan. Dia mengucek matanya tak percaya kalau dia melihat Minseok diantara kerumunan tersebut dengan sebuah koper yang diseret di tangan kirinya.

"Apa itu benar kau?" Luhan mencoba memastikan kalau yang dilihatnya memang Minseok.

Minseok berjalan tertunduk dengan bibir mengerucut, hari ini Junmyeon dan Yixing menikah jadi dia harus pulang ke Korea. Namun sayang karena terjadi sesuatu, pesawat Minseok harus pending dan Minseok baru bisa sampai jam 4 sore di Korea. Dia bahkan tak menyadari kalau dia melewati Luhan yang tengah menatapnya.

"Anyeonghaseyo _0326_ Sshi!" Langkah Minseok terhenti. Tubuhnya menegang kala mendengar suara itu. Suara yang kembali menyebutkan nomor mailboxnya seperti 4 tahun lalu saat di telepon.

'_Aku pasti berkhayal.'_ Pikirnya kemudian kembali melangkah.

"Anyeonghaseyo 0326 Sshi!" Panggilan itu kembali terdengar di telinga Minseok dan kali ini terdengar lebih jelas.

Perlahan dia memutar tubuhnya. Minseok melihat sepasang kaki kurus yang berdiri tegak beberapa meter dihadapannya. Sedikit demi sedikit kepalanya mulai terangkat.

"Lu— Han!" Ucapnya pelan tak percaya dan dibalas tatapan sendu dari sang rusa cantik dari beijing tersebut.

Minseok masih tak mengerti bagaimana bisa yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan _tuan 0326_ adalah Luhan. Mereka masih berdiri mematung dengan jarak yang masih berjauhan. Perlahan Luhan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jacket yang dikenakannya.

Minseok terisak kemudian menangis saat melihat apa yang dikeluarkan Luhan dari balik jacketnya. _IHI_, ya Luhan mengeluarkan _IHI_ dari balik jacketnya untuk meyakinkan Minseok yang masih terlihat tak percaya.

Minseok berlari kemudian memeluk Luhan. Keduanya menangis bersama tak peduli orang-orang disekitar akan menganggap mereka aneh dan cengeng tentunya.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, menghapus air mata Minseok pelan, mengecup lembut kening Minseok dan menatap manik cantik dihadapannya. "Sudah kubilang kalau kau tahu siapa namaku!" Kemudian kembali memeluk Minseok.

"Aww!" Luhan memekik saat merasa tulang kering kakinya ditendang seseorang.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang?" Minseok kembali menangis ditambah memukuli Luhan dengan sedikit brutal.

"Maafakan aku!" Luhan menahan pukulan Minseok dengan memeluknya. "Maafkan aku Minseok aah, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain pergi demi Jongin yang sangat mencintaimu."

"Kau jahat!" Minseok kembali menangis.

"Ma—" Ucapan Luhan terpotong saat tiba-tiba sesuatu yang lembut membungkam bibirnya. Benar, Minseok mencium Luhan tepat di bibirnya. Sedikit melumatnya kemudian melepaskannya dan kini menatap Luhan yang tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Minseok padanya.

"Sudah kubilang, suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan bertemu. Minseok mengusap air matanya. "Lihatlah sekarang!" Minseok menatap Luhan dan Luhan menangkup kedua pipi tembam Minseok yang mulai menghilang karena dia kehilangan banyak berat badan.

"Maaf karena aku membuatmu menunggu selama 4 tahun." Lirih Luhan.

"Kau harus membayarnya!" Kesal Minseok.

"Apa maksudnya eoh?" Bingung Luhan.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuatku menunggu selama 4 tahun!" Minseok kembali mengusap air mata di pipinya, Kemudian menarik Luhan pergi ke suatu tempat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eomma!" Minseok tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk Ibunya lalu bergantian memeluk Ayahnya.

"Myeon, maafkan hyung karena tidak bisa menjadi pendampingmu saat kau menikahi Yixing." Ucap Minseok saat memeluk erat Junmyeon adiknya.

"Tidak apa hyung, yang penting kau pulang dengan selamat tanpa kekurangan apapun." Yixing yang menjawab.

"Luhan!" pekik Sohee saat melihat Luhan memasuki rumah mereka dengan koper milik Minseok.

"Anyeong Eomma, Appa!" Sapa Luhan yang memang sudah terbiasa memanggil keduanya dengan sebutan itu karena Sohee sendiri yang memintanya saat Luhan bekerja pada Minseok.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sayang?" tanya Sohee kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Luhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya canggung.

"Uhm!" Minseok berdehem dan Sohee menatapnya dengan bingung. Menatap Minseok yang tersenyum aneh pada mereka semua. Sohee merasa ada sesuatu yang kembali dari Minseok, sesuatu yang pernah hilang 4 tahun yang lalu.

Benar, kini Minseok terlihat bahagia dan ceria seperti dulu.

"Eomma!" Minseok menatap Sohee. "Appa!" Kemudian beralih menatap Jaesung. "Mulai sekarang kalian tidak boleh memanggilnya dengan sebutan Luhan!" kening semua orang dihadapan Minseok dan Luhan mengkerut bingung.

"Apa maksudnya?" Sohee memberanikan bertanya.

"Kalian harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan— MENANTU!"

"MWO! Jadi tadi kau menikah dengan— LUHAN?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Epilog.**_

"Yoboseyo Eomma! Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Junmyeon." Minseok berbicara tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa Sokkie aah, apa pesawatmu kembali mengalami gangguan?"

"Aku akan menikah hari ini!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menikah dengan kekasihku di Myeongdong catedral."

"Sokkie! Sokkie!"

**_oOo_oOo_**


End file.
